


Long Game/The Orphan of Riosa

by Wookiesauntie70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Force ghosts/rips in space + time, Guess who frees the slaves of Tatooine?, Mutiny/betrayal/espionage/infiltration, New Galactic Alliance, canon + conjecture + absolute fluff and nonsense, friendship/romance, peace/war/diplomacy/invasion, ‘Bloodline’ spoilers, ‘Leia: Princess of Alderaan’ + ‘Last Shot’ + Tim Zahn canon novel spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookiesauntie70/pseuds/Wookiesauntie70
Summary: The Master Codebreaker means to atone for how he once wronged Leia Organa. Framed by the architects of the First Order for crimes against the New Republic, the Resistance was born the day they led him away.Begins six years before the events of TFA and written for the sole purpose of giving Leia Organa a (relatively) triumphant ending.





	1. The Traitor

_Thump._

____

____

__

__Another dull thud sounded, startling the prisoner awake. Every one of his senses was instantly on high alert as he shifted himself upright in the dark, confined space that passed for his latest prison cell. That proved awkward given his hands were secured in front of him by metal binders. Comfort hadn't factored into their design._ _

En route from Hosnian Prime to Riosa, Ransolm Casterfo was aboard a shuttle delivering its usual complement of beings and goods to the disgraced senator’s homeworld where Casterfo was to stand trial for murder, terrorism, and treason against the New Republic. Princess Leia’s insistence on having a few final words with him hadn’t delayed its departure by more than a few minutes. This was the second day of its journey and save for the newly notorious prisoner it was ferrying, the shuttle’s trip had been entirely unremarkable—until now. 

__

_Thud. ___

____ _ _

____The shuttle gave a shudder. Its engines cut out and Ransolm could hear muffled shouts from beyond his cell door._ _ _ _

____Two minutes later it hissed open._ _ _ _

____An unfamiliar figure was silhouetted against the harsh glare of the ship’s lit corridor. He heard a ‘snick’ before his cuffs inexplicably fell from his wrists and clattered to the floor._ _ _ _

____“Time to go.”____

 _ _ _Whoever this was, Casterfo was very much inclined to follow them._ _ _

____ _ _

____As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that his unexpected saviour was a female Togruta of indeterminate age. She moved unhurriedly through the shuttle’s interior, neatly sidestepping the still forms of guards, crew members and passengers sprawled in their seats or in the aisle. A wave of something like horror hit him at the sight of so many bodies strewn about._ _ _ _

____The Togruta heard his sharp intake of breath. “Relax. They’ll be fine.”_ _ _ _

____Eyes wide and uncomprehending, Ransolm somehow kept his feet moving and stepped over or around the numerous bodies, most of them humanoid. The few droids on board had apparently been incapacitated. All business, his rescuer indicated he should precede her through the shuttle’s side hatch and onto what was obviously the vessel she’d used to board this one._ _ _ _

____If she was a pirate she was displaying a serious lack of interest in stealing anything other than him. Did she mean to take him for ransom? That didn’t make sense. No one would pay so much as a credit for him any longer, other than Princess Leia—and no one who’d witnessed him denouncing her as Darth Vader’s daughter would believe even that._ _ _ _

____Following this mysterious Togruta was a much better option than the fate awaiting him on Riosa. Thanks to its newly reinstated policy of capital punishment—ironically enough, one he’d supported—his future there was short and certain. Casterfo had been framed. Those who’d seen to it would just as surely see he was convicted and summarily executed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Not that Ransolm didn’t profoundly regret what he’d actually done. At least he’d been able to tell Leia so.____

 _ _ _As he stepped onto the Togruta’s ship, he was surprised to discover he was very much alone. Where was her crew? That she’d sent him on ahead without an escort implied she didn’t mean him any harm but also conveyed the message she didn’t view him as much of a threat. Where were her associates? What was to prevent him from simply taking off without her? She was taking longer than he would have expected._ _ _

______Unsure of what to do with himself as he waited for the Togruta, he rubbed his wrists where the binders had chafed for the past few days. Then it hit him that no one had actually unlocked them. It was as if they’d fallen off of their own accord. Which was—_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“We’re leaving.” The Togruta waved him into the copilot’s chair before sliding into her own and rapidly keying in a series of coordinates. Moments later they were streaking into the safety of hyperspace._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Settling back into her seat now that they were under way, his rescuer saw fit to explain the situation. “All passengers and crew will shortly regain consciousness. They are completely unharmed and will remember nothing. The shuttle itself is on autopilot and will continue on its regularly scheduled course. All record of this interception has been erased. Not even the binders you were wearing will remain as evidence that you were ever on board that ship.”______

___She tossed the metal cuffs toward him and he snagged them reflexively._ _ _

___“Security footage from the hangar bay on Hosnian Prime will confirm you departed on that shuttle exactly as scheduled, but no one will be able to explain your absence once it reaches Riosa. It will all be a great mystery, and everyone involved will go to great lengths to ensure it stays that way. It would hardly do for the New Republic to admit they lost track of the most reviled man in the entire galaxy at a time like this.”_ _ _

___Ransolm was certain he detected sadness behind her quiet observation. This stranger seemed every bit as disillusioned with the New Republic’s crumbling state as he and Leia had grown._ _ _

______All of what she’d just said hit him—hard. He’d entered politics because he’d intended to change the game. He realized Leia considered him an idealist. Where did that leave him now? Ransolm studied the Togruta carefully. Her white-striped lekku were a stark contrast to her reddish skin tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______She calmly returned his gaze with unblinking blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I owe you my thanks,” Ransolm finally offered. “Although I confess I do wonder why you’ve gone to the trouble of rescuing—how did you put it?— ‘the most reviled man in the galaxy’ to begin with.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Ahsoka assessed the bedraggled young man beside her who’d unwittingly contributed to such powerful surges in the Force. His hair was as unkempt as the fine clothing he’d obviously been forced to sleep in. At this moment, the unfailingly elegant Senator Ransolm Casterfo of HoloNet news looked every bit as crushed as his expensive velvet cloak._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Imagine a shock wave. Or perhaps a tidal wave on an ocean world. That’s what it felt like when Anakin Skywalker’s daughter’s anger roared out into the Force.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Casterfo looked stricken. “Leia. I wronged her. Grievously. My hatred of Vader—I let it overpower everything I knew of her. I told myself I was doing the right thing, but I was such a fool. The Princess and I worked closely together for months. She is so much more than her bloodline.” He scarcely believed he was admitting as much to a total stranger.______

___Ransolm noted the lightsaber clipped to the Togruta’s belt. Had he glimpsed another on her right side? As far as he knew, Leia had never trained as a Jedi, but apparently someone other than a Skywalker must have.___

 _ _ _“You felt it, then. Through the Force, presumably.” The Togruta blinked and refrained from commenting, but Ransolm carried on--he had nothing left to lose. “A few weeks ago Princess Leia and I quarrelled.” Bitterly. He’d denounced her in front of the entire Galactic Senate. She’d confronted him in his office shortly afterward and they’d raged at each other, hurling accusations of betrayal at one other—she’d even ripped one of his prized Imperial helmets off the wall and thrown it across the room._ _ _

___He examined the cut still healing on his thumb. He’d sliced himself on some of the broken glass left in the aftermath of their impassioned screaming match. He’d always prided himself on avoiding melodrama, but all semblance of logic had failed him at what now felt like the most crucial juncture of his life._ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The Togruta surprised him with her next comment. “The wave of anger and outrage I refer to occurred only yesterday.” The staggeringly powerful wave of inky blackness from weeks ago had nearly brought Ahsoka Tano to her knees. It had been from an entirely different source, and no one had been in any position to respond to it. Ahsoka truly feared for Anakin Skywalker's grandson._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“That doesn’t make sense. Yesterday Leia and I...we reconciled.” As much as two people who’d hurt each other so badly ever could. No—now that he could reflect on it, in those last moments with Leia it had felt as though his hatred of Vader hadn’t destroyed anything at all. That made him feel infinitely worse. Ransolm hung his head._ _ _ _ __

______ _ _ _ _

______”It was a wave of rage and helplessness, and it echoed through the Force at what would have been the time of your shuttle’s departure. Recent events made it fairly simple to ascertain the reason for it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______For once in his life Ransolm Casterfo had no words._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”Where are we going?” he finally ventured._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”Takodana. Maz Kanata will take you in for a time, provided you behave yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”Who is Maz Kanata?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”She’s known as the Pirate Queen, and she keeps her operation well beneath the notice of the authorities. She’s run her little empire for a thousand years. You’ll have time to find your footing. You don’t exactly have many options.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”Takodana it is. It’s more than I deserve.” His rescuer considered his words and didn’t offer an opinion to the contrary._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I made the worst mistake of my life,” Ransolm added._ _ _ _ _ _

______“At least you realize it.”______

 _ _ _The disgraced Senator from Riosa finally asked his rescuer her name._ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I am Ahsoka.” Fulcrum, she thought to herself. Bail Organa’s Fulcrum. Thanks to all he had set into motion, the man sitting next to her was very much a fulcrum, too._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______+_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to swordemoji for advice regarding Ahsoka Tano. (Check out their fic entitled ‘How Did We.’)
> 
> Anniemp? I can’t thank you enough. :D


	2. Prospects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter came from TLJ concept art depicting the Master Codebreaker playing a grand piano at the Canto Casino. 
> 
>  
> 
> +

+

Maz Kanata stepped away from the edge of the stone parapet overlooking Lake Nymeve. The morning mist was just beginning to lift from the lake's glassy surface and avians greeted one another in the stillness, their cries echoing across the water and against the thick stone walls of Maz's ancient fortress.

Her eyes had been fixed on the dot steadily making its way across the bay, a speck she knew to be a man's head in the water. At dawn, that same young man had been moving with impressive proficiency through a series of elite martial arts forms on the wooded promontory just east of the castle. 

That had been a pleasant surprise. So was the sight of him stripping his athletic form and plunging himself into what she knew full well to be the chill of the lake water this early in the morning.

It seemed Leia's confidant was already more than met the eye, not that she minded the view.

 

 

Casterfo had arrived at Maz's sanctuary on Takodana under cover of darkness. Maz and Ahsoka had shepherded him to one of the more secluded tower chambers, and after wolfing down the first decent food he'd had since his arrest, her new stray had promptly collapsed into bed from sheer exhaustion. 

When he’d finally emerged the following night, he’d made his way to the castle’s common area to observe the evening’s entertainment from a shadowy alcove far from the stage. He’d had the sense to don the half-mask she’d provided, along with the nondescript spacer’s garb her majordomo had left for his use. He obviously hadn't shaved since before his arrest but growing a beard wouldn't hurt his cause; the crowded public rooms of Maz's castle were thick with informants of various stripes.

His 'disappearance' would have been discovered by now. There hadn't been so much as a whisper of it on the HoloNet, nor did she expect there would be. Nevertheless, Casterfo’s life was surely forfeit in the eyes of New Republic authorities as well as what Maz already knew to be the nascent First Order. 

The Centrists’ rising star had blazed his way across the political firmament with his dramatic takedown of the previously unimpeachable Leia Organa. Many would hate him for that, but to Maz he was an interesting contradiction. Leia’s young friend had attracted plenty of attention in his short Senate career—his charisma and cleverness had led to the unexpected creation of a new post, that of First Senator. When his shocking revelation of her paternity had toppled Leia from her pedestal, he'd been celebrated by his fellow Centrists at every turn. 

However, instead of seizing the glory he'd surely dreamed of, Casterfo had then proceeded to commit one of the most spectacular political suicides Maz had ever witnessed. To the galaxy's shock he'd backed Leia Organa one final time. He'd been framed and arrested for treason shortly afterward, but Maz had instantly understood that his actions were motivated by loyalty to Leia. The resulting injustice inflicted upon Casterfo had completely overcome Anakin Skywalker's daughter. This made the situation all the more fascinating in Maz’s eyes, because it was Casterfo who had brought her down to begin with. Whatever Leia Organa felt for her colleague was most assuredly not hate.

Casterfo had become well acquainted with the contents of the bottle Maz had offered him last night, and he'd surely been three sheets to the wind by the time he'd finally found his bed again. The last thing Maz had expected this morning was to discover him pushing himself to train. Discipline and drive were points Maz could count in his favour.

Another peaceful hour passed before Maz’s feet led her to a quiet nook in the sunny castle courtyard. She took a moment to contemplate the various colourful banners bedecking her home, an ancient battleground between Jedi and Sith. It was still too early for most of the castle’s guests to be up and about. She herself had been consulting with Emmie, her droid majordomo. The castle was at peace— as peaceful as it could be, given the turbulent emotions of their latest arrival.

As she sipped her Gatalentan tea in what was still early morning sunshine, Maz was pleasantly surprised yet again. Her keen hearing detected the strains of an exquisite melody coming from deep within the heart of the fortress. 

None of last night’s performers was likely to be rehearsing at this hour, let alone in this part of the castle. Maz was familiar enough with their habits. Besides, the piece she was listening to was a far cry from what she knew to be their usual repertoire. As for the instrument it was being played on...

Intrigued, Maz made her way inside to discover the source of this unexpected pleasure. She halted just outside the doorway leading to the secluded chamber housing her precious antique klavier, having no wish to interrupt just yet. She took the opportunity to savour a lovely rendition of a little-known and decidedly under-appreciated Riosan masterpiece, a work she suspected would only find widespread acclaim in another half-century or so. 

Maz knew who'd be at the keyboard once she finally stepped through the doorway. She’d invited young Casterfo to explore this part of the castle when she discovered their mutual interest in art and antiquities. What she did not expect was for him to be a relatively accomplished musician—nor could she have anticipated what he began to play next.

 

During the Rebellion, a certain piece of music became a secret signal for those affiliated with the cause. Hauntingly beautiful and vaguely mysterious, it suggested heroism, vulnerability, strength, and isolation. (In Maz’s opinion, that was.) More to the point, only a few bars of it were usually played at a time. What were the chances of hearing it in its entirety, right here and right now, let alone played by the man who’d tilted Leia’s world upside down? The Force alone knew why.

 

Without further delay, she entered the chamber.

 

The antique wooden klavier bench scraped against the floor as Casterfo promptly stood up, startled. Maz noticed that his hair was still damp with lakewater. He looked decidedly embarrassed.

"Beg pardon." 

"Do sit back down. I find I quite enjoy hearing...you...play that particular piece. I haven’t heard it in a long, long time. From the beginning, if you please." Maz took her time approaching the klavier, nodding to indicate that he should resume.  
  


Ransolm swallowed, then sat back down on the bench. He'd never touched an instrument of such unsurpassed beauty. It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship from an age he'd only ever read of, and he’d felt like he was overstepping the moment he'd laid a finger on it. Ransolm had touched one key--just one, but the warmth and smoothness of the ivory had led him to caress the one beside it, until before he'd even realized what he was doing he'd been playing his heart out, completely lost in the glorious sound washing over him. It had been years since he'd played, but muscle memory instilled by over a decade of study had served him well.

Ivory. He abhorred all he knew of the ivory trade. He'd never played an instrument with genuine ivory keys before, but surely one couldn't fault this magnificent creation for its provenance. Not any more than anyone--let alone him--should have ever faulted Leia for having been the progeny of one so monstrous and brutal. 

 

 

He'd been played as masterfully as this gorgeous instrument ever had been.

Carise Sindian had shrewdly guessed Ransolm's greatest weakness, one he hadn't known he'd possessed at all until he'd ruined everything. Leia had always seemed to lose all sense of reason whenever she laid eyes on his once-prized collection of Imperial artifacts, but Ransolm had failed to understand that the mere thought of Vader did that, and much more, to him until it was far too late. 

When he'd stood up in the Senate to reveal Leia's origins, he'd been convinced he'd acted in the interest of the truth. Doing what was right, basing his actions on principles--that had been the guiding star of his political life. Leia’d often teased him about being so idealistic. 

Truth, he now saw, wasn't always so simple.

What had been truer than his friendship with Princess Leia? That she'd trusted him as wholeheartedly as he'd ever trusted her, he now saw beyond doubt. Part of him had known it from the expression on her face when he'd pointed an accusing finger at her in the Senate chamber and shattered her reputation. He berated himself for not having seen it sooner. He should have listened to his heart, not given in to the hate that his lingering terror of Darth Vader had prompted. He should have thrown Carise Sindian right out of his Senate office --that had been his first instinct upon seeing her there--but no, he'd been weak. Remembered fear and childhood trauma had rendered him shamefully easy for Sindian to manipulate. 

Ransolm recalled the confidences he and Leia had exchanged after the sunsail races on Hosnian Prime less than a month ago. Long after the others had departed their secret strategizing session in that private riverside pavilion, he and Leia had talked well into the night. There’d been so much they'd thought, and felt, and said. It had taken the arrival of cleaning droids in the wee hours of the morning to remind them they'd missed the entire round of parties they'd both been expected to attend. Leia had gone so far as to tell him of a young man she'd once grown very close to, a story she'd apparently never even told her husband. Ransolm hadn't asked himself why that seemed important. 

Decades ago, this young man of Leia’s had betrayed the Princess and endangered the entire Rebellion. He’d lost his life in the process, but Ransolm had felt nothing but contempt for Kier Domadi of Alderaan. Ransolm had been indignant that the young fool had ever treated Leia so poorly, regardless of his motivation. 

Little would Ransolm have imagined he'd be guilty of even greater betrayal less than a day later.

If a man was defined by his actions, then the only truth that mattered was that his own had been deplorable. He'd effectively swept Leia from the political gameboard. He’d probably also robbed her of the chance to tell her son the truth of his heritage. Ransolm could only hope that news of Leia's past wouldn't reach Ben Solo's ears before his mother had her own chance to speak with him about it. Now that Ransolm understood the depth of Leia's personal struggles with being Darth Vader's daughter, he could understand why she had put off having that discussion with her only child.

A few wretched weeks later, the 'right' thing to do had been to stand by her and lend credence to the findings she'd presented to a skeptical Senate, evidence of the threat to the New Republic they’d originally worked together to discover. He might as well have ripped his intestines out with his bare hands, because his own political career lay in tatters by the time he'd finished. He'd grown so disillusioned by then that he hadn't even cared.

When Ransolm had been framed for crimes he hadn't committed, Leia had immediately understood it was on account of his enduring loyalty to her—she’d told him so. That meant that the danger looming over the New Republic was broader in scope than he had imagined. Leia, he knew, had always sensed it. Thanks to his actions, neither one of them wielded sufficent influence to counter that threat any longer. Leia would find a way to do something; he couldn't for the life of him imagine that she wouldn't. 

What could he himself do? That he still drew breath at all was only thanks to the woman he now knew to be his one true friend. Ahsoka had acted because of what she’d sensed from Leia. Leia Organa had managed to save his life after all. He'd heard that Wookiees believed in life debts, and far as Ransolm was concerned he owed Leia his own.

Lost in self-reflection, Ransolm hadn't noticed that Maz Kanata was now sitting cross-legged right on top of the klavier. Her wizened face was only inches away from his, and her enormous eyes bored into his own.

"Where did you learn to play that?” If he'd known her better he would have recognized that her eyes were positively twinkling.

Ransolm's reply was quiet. He'd had his own eyes closed the entire time he'd been playing--playing, and thinking. "I was one of several Riosan orphans taken in by a well-to-do couple with off-world wealth. We were afforded every opportunity for advancement." Truth.

Maz continued to stare him down. He wasn't sure what she was waiting to hear but had no wish to offend his host. He decided to elaborate. “My foster mother was a singer, an opera singer. I was selectively mute for the better part of a year after I was taken in, but I used to hide under the klavier and listen whenever she played or sang. Sometimes her accompanist visited. He always concluded their sessions together by playing this piece. Even my foster father would come out of his study to listen to it, every single time Master Johnwill played it. I’ve always loved it, but I’ve never even known its name. They never told me."

A broad grin slowly stole over Maz's face. She gave a soft chuckle. "You mean to tell me that Master Johnwill himself was a frequent visitor to the house where you were raised?" Ransolm nodded.

"My foster mother taught me for ten years, but Master Johnwill gave me lessons from time to time."

Maz laughed."Imagine that. It’s almost poetic."  


Ransolm furrowed his brow, not comprehending her meaning.

"That piece is a secret tribute to Princess Leia of Alderaan. It was never written down. Not even by your 'Master Johnwill', who was, in fact, its composer. During the Alliance’s struggle against the Empire it came to have a very specific meaning. It was a code, for lack of a better term. Only a few bars were ever played at once, always intentionally. Yet here you sit, somehow knowing every note of it by heart."

Ransolm was confused. He was also annoyed. Any temporary peace he'd gotten from playing had completely evaporated. 

"The irony being that I betrayed her? Is that it? You think I don’t know what I've done?" Casterfo pushed the bench back and got to his feet, stepping away from the klavier and his suddenly irksome interrogator. "You expressly forbid all talk of politics under your roof, you and everyone else under it have made that clear. Be that as it may, I feel it's my duty to warn you that the galaxy is on the brink of war. Princess Leia and I worked together closely for months, we uncovered evidence that the Senate was foolish enough to dismiss--"

  
"The First Order," Maz gently interrupted. Casterfo stopped his agitated pacing. "How is it that you've heard such a name," he breathed. He narrowed his blue eyes.

Maz sat patiently and simply blinked. If Casterfo had uttered such words in the castle's common rooms she'd have had to toss him into her dungeons to make a point. However, they weren't within anyone else's hearing. She had to fight to keep herself from smiling. This one had drive, a strong sense of justice and, at the moment, absolutely nowhere to direct his energy. Force knew she was looking forward to what might happen when he finally did. Casterfo may have lost position and influence, but Maz had a feeling he’d provide some entertainment in the future.

Ransolm had noticed a few interesting details during his early morning outing and wasn’t in the mood to keep them to himself any longer. "Why is it you maintain a communications array so extensive that--"

 

"Why is it you ask so many questions, Senator Casterfo?” Maz interrupted. “Although you can hardly call yourself that any longer."

"I’m well aware of that! What am I supposed to do now?" Ransolm was furious with himself. The suffering he'd endured as a child under Vader’s harshness had forged something steely in his nature, but right now he was struggling with how to reinvent himself. His entire life had changed in a few short days. 

"Forgive me." He promptly apologized for losing his temper and sat back down on the bench.

Maz was pleased that he'd reined himself in so quickly. 

"What. Can. I. Do," Casterfo managed through gritted teeth. "Take up smuggling? Join a group of travelling musicians?" He waved one hand in the air as if to underscore the absurdity of that particular notion. Frustrated, he raked both hands through his hair. “I've dedicated my entire adult life to making the galaxy a better place, if you'll forgive the cliche. Now, I can show my face next to nowhere. What can I do from the shadows?" The last was a frustrated whisper.

 

"What can one do from the shadows, I wonder?" she repeated archly. And waited.

She saw the moment it all added up in his head.

"The First Order--you’ve heard a name the Senate hasn’t.” Casterfo spoke very slowly. “Your communications array--these travelling musicians you so often host— the young smugglers you apparently recruit. You tell me of a piece of music meant as some sort of secret signal...are you some sort of-“

"Play!" Maz's tone brooked no argument but her wizened face broke into a satisified smile. This young one was quick enough on the uptake.

Casterfo effortlessly slipped into a tune any keyboardist worth their salt likely knew by heart in some form or another. It was the signature piece from a classic holofilm of love, loss and longing featuring a jaded nightclub owner, the woman he loved, and the freedom fighter she was married to, all of it set on some desert world far from the Galactic Core. He could play it without thinking. 

"Good. The first thing you need to remember is that this--" Maz patted the lid of the klavier fondly--"functions as a decent enough sonic neutralizer in most circumstances."  


She could see he was hanging on her every word. Maz regarded him from atop the klavier's lid, where she still sat cross-legged. "Tell me, Ransolm Casterfo. What is it you want to do?"

"I want to bring the First Order down." His fingers still danced across the keys but he held her eyes with his own.

Maz leaned forward and smiled slyly at Leia's young protege. "Casterfo, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
> Space Casablanca! ;)
> 
> It probably goes without saying that Master Johnwill is a nod to John Williams, and that Ransolm is remarkably good at playing Princess Leia’s theme.


	3. Chapter 3

+

 

The hand holding the whiskey glass stopped halfway to his mouth.

Eyes narrowed, Lando Calrissian shifted in his seat just in time to see Leia Organa’s familiar face appear on the vidscreen above the bar. The crowded room, buzzing with conversation only moments before, fell silent on account of the unexpected interruption to the First Order broadcast.

Lando set his drink down on the clear glass tabletop.The Princess--or General, as she now insisted on calling herself—had launched into an impassioned speech, urging the citizens of the galaxy to hold fast to the ideals they'd fought for decades ago and to join the growing Resistance now that the New Republic had been swept aside in all but name. Leia had lost none of her youthful fire. Sadly enough, it seemed like old times.

__

__

 

"They've got themselves decent enough slicers, then." The younger man seated beside Lando in the crowded establishment Calrissian had chosen for their latest meeting raised his glass in a subtle toast to the vidscreen as he made the remark. His plate of spicy Bilbringi peppers remained untouched. Not that it mattered. Lando had arranged this meeting for business, not pleasure.

Lando’s scruffy-looking companion went by the name of Ran Kier, and over the course of the past year or so Maz had been sending him Lando's way on what had become a fairly regular basis. Kier was new to smuggling, but he was a damn good pilot and knew how to keep his mouth shut. That much Lando could appreciate.

Despite what seemed like a bad left leg, Kier was also Maz’s first choice for a hand-to-hand combat trainer for Lando’s daughter. Liina could already outshoot and outfly most people. However, Lando intended to arm his only child with every possible weapon. He'd keep her out of this new mess as long as he could, but it never hurt to have something to fall back on when you ran out of options in a fight. Before she’d been killed, Kaasha had seen to it that their daughter knew the basics. He had a hunch Liina would need more than basics now that the First Order had seized control of so much of the galaxy. Kier made no secret of wanting to learn how to play a better hand of sabacc, so swapping those lessons for Liina's training didn't seem like a bad deal to Lando.

Maz had also told him the guy had a definite aptitude for slicing, and she’d even put the bug into Lando's ear about setting Kier up with one of the new microdroids he was developing. That was a recent sideline for Lando's L3 team and was _supposed _to be top secret. Either Ran Kier held an extraordinary amount of promise in Maz’s eyes, or the old girl had a new crush.__

____

____

Lando would have to think long and hard about that slicing prospect; Maz knew his reservations about letting someone run loose with that type of advanced technology at their fingertips. No doubt these lessons for Liina were also meant as an opportunity for Lando to get a better sense of the guy Maz was hoping he’d come to trust.

 

He tapped the whiskey glass thoughtfully, keeping his eyes glued to the vidscreen. After Leia's message ended, a few inspirational images flashed across the screen, along with the usual reminder for the galaxy not to lose hope. Then the transmission abruptly cut out.

Three minutes, fifty-seven seconds. Perfect. Everything had gone according to plan. Lando’s shoulders loosened in relief.

 

The hum of conversation rose rapidly throughout the dim room. People had heard rumours of a Resistance being organized, but this amounted to confirmation of it. 

Ran Kier’s voice cut through the din and interrupted Lando’s thoughts. "Ackbar, Nien Nunb, Emmat--they've all come out of the woodwork to support her. The Resistance, I mean." Lando could see Maz's pet studying him intently, hero-worship of some sort in his expression. "General Lando Calrissian. You're a legend. I'm surprised you haven't joined the fight." The kid's eyes were shining and that left Calrissian wondering why Ran Kier hadn't run off and done exactly that himself.

Lando took a swig of his drink before replying. "Who says I haven't? There are plenty of ways to support something, or someone." Such as overseeing the slicing team that had enabled Leia's first transmission to get through, for starters. Not that he was about to tell Kier that. His young companion had sense enough to drop the topic. 

The room fell silent again. _Here comes the retaliation _, thought Lando to himself. Shades of the Empire. He wondered how they'd try and package it this time.__

____

____

It took approximately thirty seconds of the broadcast for Lando to realize what the First Order was alleging. They must've had this particular piece of propaganda prepped for some time; it did look pretty convincing. Intent on the vidscreen, Lando completely missed the way Ran Kier's knuckles whitened around his own whiskey glass. If Kier had held a wine stem he'd have snapped it.

 

Beaming out at the room was a radiant Leia Organa, smiling up at a tall, handsome fellow Senator more than a dozen years younger than herself. Recordings retrieved from public cams on Hosnian prime had been presented in such a way as to make it appear as if Senator Organa and the sandy-haired man she was obviously very friendly with had been something Ran Kier knew they’d never been at all.

There were Leia Organa and Ransolm Casterfo, laughing as they emerged from her Senate office after what the First Order broadcast assured its viewers was one of many such late-night strategizing sessions. Staffers and droids had supposedly never been present for any of them. Next up were records indicating numerous holocalls between their private residences, almost all of them late at night.

There was evidence they'd been very much alone in a private pavillion for hours on the night of the sunsail festivities on Hosnian Prime. Next was Senator Casterfo with his back to a security cam, leaning in Leia’s doorway later that same night as he'd seen the Princess home. From the angle of his head...from the way she was standing...what it suggested was unmistakable.

Finally, there was security footage from a hangar bay the day Casterfo--the traitor, the _terrorist _, the 'news' reporter reminded viewers--was led away for trial. In it, an obviously distraught Princess Leia rushed toward Ransolm Casterfo before clutching his hands in her own. The way the two Senators were looking at each other would be enough to make anyone with eyes in their heads wonder if there'd been--__

____

____

"An affair? Not a chance! It's all First Order propaganda. Since when does any one of us actually believe that Princess Leia is suddenly behind the Senate bombing? My money says Casterfo wasn’t, either. The two of them, conspire to bring down the New Republic? Why? So the First Order could sweep in and save us all from chaos? Not a chance. Something stinks.”

Lando said it all loudly enough that everyone in the hushed room heard his dismissal of what they'd just been shown. Chatter resumed after the Organa/Casterfo footage had concluded, but Lando signalled the bartender to change the feed to something more innocuous anyway. He wasn't in the mood to see Leia disparaged any further. Before long, fathier racing from Cantonica had replaced the news feed and the noise level in the bar returned to normal.

 

"You don't think there’s anything to that?" Ransolm kept his voice level despite the fact his insides were churning. He was livid that anyone had cast aspersions on Leia's character. He was once again reminded of why he could never openly join the Resistance—he’d been branded a traitor and that taint would never leave him. It didn’t matter that some apparently believed him innocent.

Above all, he was sick with guilt at the possibility his close friendship with the Princess had been misunderstood and that it had somehow contributed to the end of Leia's marriage to the man she'd loved. He’d already ruined enough of her life without adding that to the tally. Rumour had it she and Han Solo were finished.

Not that hearing as much had truly surprised him.

He'd never understood how Captain Solo could disappear and leave his wife alone as often as he had. That Leia had loved Solo and missed him had always been obvious. Ransolm himself had never gotten enough of Leia's company. He couldn't fathom how the man she'd married could ever stand having her out of his sight.

 

Calrissian shook his head. "Not for a minute. That's not Leia Organa. She wouldn't sneak around on her husband. She'd have laid all of her cards on the table." 

Ransolm was relieved to hear that someone he knew to be close to the Princess and her husband didn't believe the lie the First Order had decided to package as the truth.

"The rumour that the Princess and Han Solo have split? That much is true. Seems like it’s pretty much common knowledge by now. But that was a long time coming." Lando drained the contents of his glass.

Han and Leia loved each other passionately, but Lando had always been surprised they'd managed to stay married as long as they had. They truly knew the best of each other, pushed to their limits so many times in what had been life-and-death circumstances. Their love, and their undying loyalty to each other, could never be questioned—not even now. 

Still, Lando also knew the unfortunate truth that the longest his friends had ever tolerated being together at a single stretch had been a grand total of three months. Ben had been born a predictable amount of time later, but in Lando’s estimation it was a minor miracle the Falcon was actually in one piece afterward.

"Take it from an old man, Kier. Love alone is no guarantee of a happily ever after." Eager to leave that topic behind, Lando motioned for the cheque.

"Let's get out of here. By the way, there’s a dress code this evening. Might I offer you the assistance of my tailor droid?" 

Lando had the feeling Ran Kier could use all the help he could get in that particular department. He was more than a little rough around the edges, and if Maz wanted to let him loose among the galaxy's movers and shakers then he was in serious need of...well, a whole lot more than polish. That felt to Lando like a tall order.

"Thank you; I believe I’ve come prepared."

Lando had his doubts about that, but decided he'd wait and see what Ran Kier thought passed for style just this once before swooping in with a major wardrobe intervention. Maz knew she could always rely on him for those. Besides, he’d never minded keeping company with scruffy characters. Much as he loved fine clothes, Lando knew they were nowhere near the measure of a man.

His thoughts turned to Han. He knew Chewie was with his old friend, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. Han had lost the Princess, he'd lost Ben, he'd even lost the Falcon. He wished Han had responded to even a single one of his messages.

 

+

 

Liina Calrissian had to smile to herself as an incredibly elegant and utterly transformed Ran Kier gallantly bent over her hand before kissing it ever so properly. When he smoothly tucked that same hand into the crook of his arm to escort her to her place at her father’s table, she was glad she’d chosen a particularly flattering pale blue gown for the evening. The prospect of hand-to-hand combat with Kier as her teacher suddenly gained a certain appeal. Who’d have guessed that Maz’s protege could be so charming...or so handsome? He was also turning out to be as much of a flirt as her father, which amused her to no end. 

Kier’s impeccably tailored dinner jacket was of the finest gaberwool, or so her fingertips told her. He had exquisite taste. Expensive taste, but good taste. The first was never any guarantee of the second. She caught herself wondering how he’d look in a cape.

Neither Calrissian had any idea that Maz had helped Ransolm Casterfo hack into his frozen personal accounts a few weeks ago in order to liberate the credits he still had to his old name. It had been enough to finance the purchase of a sleek ship currently hidden on Takodana, various weapons upgrades, a whole new wardrobe, and the incredibly expensive synthskin facial prosthetics that now disguised his eyebrows, chin and distinctive cheekbones. He needed to be able to foil facial-recognition software if he was going to get much accomplished in the settings he planned to frequent.

Ran hadn’t been able to do anything about his ears, but with any luck the showy white streak in his now-darkened, slicked-back hair would be enough of a distraction to keep people from paying them too much attention. His moustache ought to prevent most beings from studying his lips very closely. Lenses had turned his light eyes brown, and rings on his fingers were meant to draw attention from the shape of his hands.

Ransolm smiled at Lando’s rather fetching daughter when she commented on the enamelled pin he’d chosen to complete this transformation. Tonight was the test run of his newest persona. Now, he was a different Ran Kier. Not the scruffy spacer; not any longer. That smuggler’s guise, known only to a few, would now require a new name.

This was the new Ran Kier. 

Ran, because Maz was right to suggest a name similar to his old one so that it was easier to react to instinctively. Kier, for the first name of the one who’d betrayed Leia so long ago. Unlike that young man from Alderaan, Ransolm had every intention of doing his best to atone for his own betrayal.

The lapel pin Liina was admiring? It was a red plom bloom, for his beloved Riosa.

Ransolm Casterfo was unrecognizable, but he felt more like himself than he had in ages. 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invented the bit about a Leia/Casterfo scandal. It’s painfully obvious in Gray’s novel that Han and Leia spend too much time apart. For me, that was the saddest part of the whole book.
> 
> (Anniemp? Thank you for sorting out the first half of this chapter. Your efforts went far and above mere polishing, my friend! ;)


	4. Jakku

+

 

He hated Jakku.

Not on account of the sand, although he suspected that would get annoying after a while. Plenty of grit had already made its way into his eyes, making him glad he'd done without his coloured lenses. No, Ransolm Casterfo hated Jakku because of what it and every world like it represented.

Failure.

The half-buried hulks of the massive starship graveyard stretching across the horizon ought to have symbolized the beginning of something better for everyone. Those ships had fallen out of the sky in the great battle marking the end of the Empire. Casterfo wondered which one of them Skywalker himself had crashed into the sand.

Naturally, the thought of Luke Skywalker led Ransolm to think of Leia. That Leia had feared the Empire’s authority was only to be expected given Palpatine’s tyrannical rule. She had instinctively distrusted too much centralization in government at all, and he'd come to respect her point of view—even if he couldn't completely share it.

Ransolm still thought the right kind of Empire would have served and protected its citizens. Palpatine’s had turned a blind eye to the likes of spice lords and criminal cartels, allowing them to entrench themselves in too many systems. Worst of all, it had actively promoted slavery.

Leia had reluctantly agreed that the New Republic's rule had resulted in evils of its own, primarily those of absence and neglect. He knew how much it had pained her to admit it. Those eking out an existence here in the dust and misery of Niima Outpost had been failed by the New Republic just as surely as they'd ever been by the Empire. The ones who'd clawed their way to whatever measly pinnacle could be reached in such a lawless place had never been held accountable for the pain they'd inflicted on those they'd clambered over to begin with.

What, then, was a better way? He and Leia had discussed it often enough--they'd learned to discuss it, instead of arguing about it as they had in the beginning. They'd both recognized that the Senate had been rotten to the core, its structure inherently flawed. If the First Order could be brought down, what would the best way forward even look like? He shook his head as if to chase those thoughts away. They were a pointless waste of mental energy.

 

"You may find there's something you need to do in Niima Outpost,” Maz had commed to him before he'd headed out to Jakku.

It exasperated him whenever Maz insisted on being so cryptic. Nevertheless, after he'd finished his dealings elsewhere on Jakku he'd flown to this bleak speck on the map just as she'd asked him to, setting his nondescript freighter down next to some old hulk covered in a sun-bleached tarpaulin. Then he'd ventured into the sorry excuse for civilization that called itself Niima Outpost.

What had she meant by 'something he needed to do'? Remove his helmet for starters, he decided. Any brains he had left were in serious danger of being broiled inside his skull on account of the desert sun. 

Bare-faced for the first time in a long time, Ransolm doubted he'd be recognized by any of the beings scurrying around under Jakku's scorching sun. Niima Outpost saw very little off-world traffic. Besides, it had been ages since he'd shown his real face anywhere. The heat of the sun felt good on his skin in the absence of synthskin or any of his usual disguises.

Whatever had Maz meant?

Some time later, he'd discreetly handed out as many rations as he had in his pack to the desperate little sand rats huddled under flimsy canvas sunshades, all of them scrubbing away at their scavenged finds in the hopes they'd earn enough to eat that day. He only hoped they wouldn't beat each other for them. Was that what Maz had meant for him to see? To see how they suffered? To know that he could do little else for the poor wretches? Maz wasn't cruel. She was also one of only two people who knew of his past.

Bile rose in his throat even now at his own memories of similar desperation. No one breathing the rarified air of the Galactic Senate chamber would ever have imagined that Senator Ransolm Casterfo had survived a labour camp alongside his parents, or that he'd been left to fend for himself as a starving six-year-old orphan on Riosa. Leia had known, but he'd never shared that pain with anyone other than the Princess and Maz. To right such gross injustices in the galaxy had been the reason he'd ever left a life as a soldier and dedicated himself to politics. Fat lot of good that had done.

 

A scuffle near a water trough drew his attention. 

A young girl of perhaps twelve or thirteen was being accosted by two males intent on stealing the pack she'd set down into the dust as she'd knelt at the trough. All elbows and knobby knees, the scruffy waif was fending them off with a long staff. Ran was tempted to go to her aid but reminded himself to resist that impulse. He was only a visitor here. If the little sand rat with the odd hairstyle could manage to deal with them on her own, she would appear stronger in their eyes and less likely to be troubled by them in the future. 

He was right to have waited. In the next instant, one of her assailants was down and the other looked set to completely abandon the fight. The scrappy scavenger had accomplished all of it with a staff that was obviously too heavy for her, one Ran hoped she'd live long enough to grow into it. Soon enough both of her attackers had retreated, and the girl was left brandishing her staff in the direction of their fleeing forms.

Impressed that this slip of a girl had dispatched her attackers so handily, Ransolm nodded in her direction to indicate his admiration. His reward was a fierce glower. The scavenger narrowed her eyes and scowled at him, raising her staff in warning. She must have taken his gesture of admiration for attention of an altogether different sort. That she had to guard against those types of advances only angered him.

He slowly backed up a pace or two, understanding her caution. He meant her no harm, but she had no way of knowing that. She'd had to learn to keep herself safe the hard way.

 

This desert scavenger was getting an awfully good look at him, he realized. Ordinarily that would have bothered him. He found himself wondering why her attackers had targeted her to begin with when he noticed the angry red gash on her shin, a fairly large wound that appeared to be festering. Her attackers must have thought her weakened.

Infection might mean the death of her. She wouldn't receive any wages if she were unable to scavenge, and if she couldn't scavenge she would likely starve. Her eyes alone told him no one looked out for her. 

Impulsively he reached into his waistpouch and grabbed a handful of the bacta patches he never travelled without. The girl must have thought he was going for a weapon, because she leaped to the other side of the water trough and took what cover she could. Taking another step backward, Ransolm tossed the precious bacta patches onto the sand a few feet from where she was sheltering. Then he took another step back.

The scavenger's head poked out from behind the metal trough. Calculating the odds for a moment, she darted out and snatched the packages. Ran could see her eyes scanning the stalls some distance away; she was no doubt wondering who else had seen what the visitor had thrown her way. Bacta was a precious commodity on worlds such as this. Ran put his hand on his blaster and wordlessly gestured his intention to cover her until she'd made it safely out of town. The feral slip of a girl wasted no time scurrying off.

 

Ransolm realized he'd been holding his breath. He'd had enough of this place. He’d done as Maz requested. She'd smile at him and insist it was all because the Force had told her to, then in the next breath she'd contradict herself and say something about everything being the will of the Force. Maz was completely maddening sometimes, she truly was.

 

It was time to leave.

 

 

+


	5. Chapter 5

+

 

 

The first time he saw her again was wholly unexpected.

He was in the guise of Vox Verge, close-mouthed smuggler and associate of Maz Kanata's, and running stolen munitions to coordinates chosen by the Resistance as a suitable rendezvous point. It was the third such run 'Verge' had made.

The battered Resistance freighter meeting Ransolm's was piloted by an affable fellow named Captain Poe Dameron. Dameron and two good-natured Sullustans were transferring the last of Verge's cargo into the belly of their vessel while Ransolm unloaded his own. When he shuffled down the ramp, carefully feigning a slight limp, she was waiting for him at the end of it.

Leia wasn't standing there on his account. General Organa was intent on thanking the scuffy-looking smuggler she knew as Vox Verge for his efforts, something she did with the warmth and charm he remembered so well.

Leia tilted her head for a moment in that way that had him half-expecting her to ask a question. If she had one, it never came. Instead, she extended her hand and he shook it firmly, grateful for his gloves. Basking in the glow of Leia's smile—one that reached her eyes, even directed at someone she believed a stranger— was enough. The touch of his beloved friend’s hand would have been altogether too much.

 

Ransolm had to stop himself from pulling off his helmet then and there. Maz was forever hinting that he should tell the princess the truth—wasn’t this the perfect opportunity? He could tell her he was alive, he could thank her for her part in his near-miraculous rescue by Ahsoka, and then he could go right on keeping his distance. His traitorous reputation needn’t taint the Resistance. Leia would understand perfectly—she always did.

Convincing himself that he _should _didn’t mean that he _would _, and in the end it was Kylo Ren who stopped him.____

_____ _

_____ _

 

Ransolm had heard whispers of a powerful new darksider some called 'Jedi-killer.’ When he’d asked Maz about the possibility of Kylo Ren and Leia's son being one and the same, she merely replied, "Ben Solo is lost.”

He drew one conclusion from her answer: that his public denunciation of Leia as Darth Vader's daughter destroyed the young man Leia had shielded from that knowledge for so long. What expression would cross the princess' face now, were she to see him again?

He, Ransolm Casterfo, helped create the monster known as Kylo Ren. He was nearly certain of it. Leia might have forgiven Ransolm everything in that hangar bay so long ago on Hosnian Prime, but her son hadn't been lost to her then. 

Now he was.

When the General thanked Vox Verge for his efforts on behalf of the Resistance, Ransolm only nodded. Then he disappeared into the darkness of his ship.

 

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, CarneySibley, for the little things! :)   
> I hope I’m learning.


	6. Chapter 6

+

 

The first time he set foot on a Resistance base was because Maz wouldn’t.

By now, the Resistance deemed ‘Vox Verge' trustworthy enough to deliver goods directly to one of their secret locations. The problem was that Ransolm didn’t trust himself. He held no illusions as to what could be tortured out of a First Order captive. The dark rumours swirling around Snoke and Kylo Ren suggested that Vader’s cruellest interrogation methods were no longer a nightmare lost to history. 

Ransolm’s recollections of Lord Vader tearing into his papa’s mind were forever seared into his consciousness. He’d been less than six years old when he was forced to watch. Nearly as vivid was his memory of Leia’s face as she’d told him of her own torture at Darth Vader’s hands. He couldn’t imagine anyone else having the strength to withstand what she’d endured.

Nevertheless, Ran sorely regretted losing his temper with Maz before the trip. She hadn’t deserved to bear the brunt of his frustrations— she knew the security risks of sending him here better than anyone. Even so, she’d flatly refused to take his place. 

Maz had also encouraged him consider his other reasons for avoiding Leia. Ransolm didn’t allow himself to examine those.

Well, here he was now, like it or not. Heaving another crate to the top of the tidy stack on the base’s landing apron, Ran took a moment to appreciate being planetside on such a beautiful morning. It pleased him to know that the credits the Resistance was about to pay him for his troubles represented a fraction of what he'd been funneling to them for the past several years. Ran spent most of his time in Canto Bight, the favoured haunt of the galaxy’s richest and most powerful beings. That made engaging in his more lucrative pursuits--namely, slicing and gambling--rather convenient.

His current predicament sprang from a conversation overheard on another morning as fine as this one. He’d been seated near one of Canto Bight’s celebrated musical fountains, in the dappled shade of the Alderaanian trees lining the piazza. Those Chinar trees had always felt profoundly out of place to Ransolm, for they were the legacy of a truly peaceful world—one without weapons. What place did they have in an artificial paradise, the glittering playground of those who profited from the suffering of other beings? Grown from a private seed bank at astronomical expense, in Canto Bight they were reduced to nothing more than a status symbol.

Tourists milled about, making his bench an ideal location for hiding a meeting in plain sight. Drivers, valets, bartenders, housekeepers, drycleaners--slowly and carefully, Ran had established a network of organic contacts in order to keep tabs on what interested him most. Thanks to the incredibly sophisticated microdroid Lando’d supplied him with, his inorganic sources were equally valuable. Even so, there were times when chance played its own role.

Disguised as a typical tourist, he’d been savouring the spicy fragrance of Chinar trees at midday when he caught wind of a high-stakes game of Sabbacc taking place the very next night. The prize? The priceless Chalcedony Waves of Alderaan.

The last time Ran had seen that unforgettable necklace and matching bracelet, they’d been gracing the utterly unforgettable Princess Leia herself. Apparently she’d sold them for much less than their worth in order to secure funds for the Resistance. Beneath his carefully neutral expression, Ransolm burned with anger. Sabbacc wasn’t considered a gentlebeing's pursuit in Canto Bight; that Leia’s iconic Alderaanian jewellery was to be staked by its new owner in such vulgar fashion could only be read as a slight against the princess. More importantly, he knew those distinctive silvery squares to be Leia's last tangible link to her lost homeworld.

Impulsively he’d staked what he couldn't afford and wagered what he'd had no business risking, all for the chance of winning what he suddenly couldn't stand to lose.

He'd won.

The sheer recklessness of what he’d done hit him only after the Chalcedony Waves were safely in his keeping. Master Codebreaker had accomplished it with sufficient charm and panache to stay in the good graces of those he'd rubbed shoulders with, but the Casino authorities hadn't thought quite so highly of his winning ways. They hadn't actually caught him cheating--they'd only suspected it-- but, given that he made no secret of his talents as a master slicer, they'd subsequently banned him from all but dice games for his troubles. That ended what had been a particularly profitable revenue stream for Ransolm Casterfo on Canto Bight.

That much was regrettable. Ransolm and Em—MMC stood for Mini Master Codebreaker—had thoroughly enjoyed lightening the pockets of the slavers and spice lords who claimed their attention. A portion of the proceeds went toward what he and Maz euphemistically referred to as 'labour disputes'--namely, meddling in the slave trade. Kicking the First Order in the teeth was just as near and dear to Ransolm's heart, so much of it went toward doing just that. 

Every other credit he could spare was funnelled through elaborate channels to help fund the Resistance; he didn't mind being a shadow backer. Maz was forever reminding him he had enough of an ego to handle any lack of acknowledgment for his efforts. She was equally fond of hinting that for all his bravery, Ransolm was a coward in one respect—which had led to their unprecedented argument. 

\+ 

Back at the base, the gruff, masked and ever-reliable Vox Verge unloaded the last of his official cargo. He set a burlap-wrapped package atop the stack of crates. 

"What's that?" The amiable young Sullustan in charge of accepting the delivery gestured toward the last item with his chin. Ransolm had dealt with him before. According to Maz, his uncle was the war hero Nien Nunb. Thankfully the nephew’s Basic was easier to understand than that of most Sullustans.

"Something for the General. Free of charge. Handle with care." 

Kieb Nunb was surprised to hear Vox Verge string so many words together at once. The stooped-over smuggler was considered as reliable as they came, but Nunb didn't think he'd ever heard the man do more than grunt. Nunb's eyes widened when he lifted the corner of the burlap. He was still gaping at—flowers?— when Verge abruptly announced he was leaving.

"Why not hand this over yourself? Looks like she’s headed right this way." Nunb was confused. Especially because he hadn't given the smuggler his payment.

Ransolm was also confused. Sure enough, the woman he could freely admit to being in awe of was striding purposefully across the landing field in his direction. What was Leia _doing? _She had no reason to single him out for anything right now. She was indeed coming his way, and with a spring in her step to boot. Seeing her again wasn't making this any easier. For the life of him, Ransolm had to get out of there.__

____

____

__

__

"Tell her they're compliments of Fulcrum." The words rushed out of his mouth. For once he forgot to use Verge’s accent, making the mistake of sounding like himself.

 

His ship had lifted off by the time Leia made it to the end of the landing field. She'd been heading to meet Amilyn Holdo's incoming vessel when she was hailed by Kieb Nunb, who was dealing with a large pile of crates. 

"General!" Kieb Nunb smiled as he jogged over to Leia. “Special delivery, Ma'am!" 

Leia was momentarily stunned by the unexpected sight of rare Malastarian orchids, almost ethereal in their beauty. They were far and away her favourite flower and she hadn't seen so many at once since her girlhood on Alderaan.

"Who did you say this was from?" Leia asked, faintly incredulous. She took them, surprised to find how heavy the presentation case and its spectacular contents felt in her arms.

"Verge just delivered it. Said it was from someone called Fulcrum." Leia glanced sharply at him. "Fulcrum? Are you certain that's what he said?" She hadn’t been aware that Verge and their mystery backer had any association.

"Yes, Ma'am. Loud and clear.” And with an accent that’d made him sound like a Centrist for a moment, although Nunb didn’t mention that. He figured the smuggler must have a strange sense of humour. Or something. Leia thanked Kieb Nunb, who trotted off dutifully in the direction of the new cargo.

 

Gift in hand, Leia turned around just in time to wave to Amilyn. "For you!" Leia announced with a smile, holding the case toward Vice-Admiral Holdo as she descended from her vessel. The longtime friends embraced in the warm sunshine. Leia’s spirits rose like the breeze.

"Only you!" Amilyn laughed. "Do you want to tell me how you managed to get your hands on something so gorgeous at a time like this?" Amilyn smiled, shaking her head as she accepted the box for the time being. Her arms dipped for a moment under the unexpected weight of it.

"Would you believe that a smuggler delivered them? A crisis situation, and somebody sends me flowers?” Leia grinned mischievously, rolling her eyes afterward. That prompted a chuckle from Amilyn even as Leia privately pondered why a secret ally would have bothered with such a gesture.

"Managed to get another smuggler all sweet on you? You know they’re always trouble," Amilyn teased cautiously, knowing full well how deeply Han's leaving still wounded the princess. She gave Leia's shoulders an affectionate squeeze as the pair began making their way across the landing field. 

"Speaking of trouble, have you met Poe Dameron yet?" Amilyn shook her head, looping her arm through the General’s as they headed toward Leia's quarters for a private meeting. "He's quite the charmer. Maybe I should put him in charge of handing out these—“ Leia gestured to the orchids “—one by one. To improve morale. Something tells me he'd enjoy that!"

Leia made a joke of it but Amilyn could see the strain on her face. The Resistance had suffered a terrible blow a few days ago, losing far too many good people.

"I don’t think so,” Amilyn said softly. "It wouldn't hurt to be selfish, just this once." She gave the friend she’d known for decades a very significant look.

 +

When they reached Leia's quarters Amilyn popped open the orchid container, meaning to arrange the blooms in the lightweight vase that was cleverly included. Leia had gone in search of tea. When she lifted the flowers out, Amilyn noticed a flat case concealed inside their iridescent packaging.That explained why the flowers had been so heavy.

“I looked for Gatalentan,” Leia called, returning with two steaming mugs, “but—“

Leia’s voice trailed off as Amilyn, brow arched, held out the unadorned case. Leia set both mugs down, her eyes never leaving it. She accepted it wordlessly. Then the princess sank into her seat, holding the plain case almost reverently. Leia closed her eyes for a moment or two before finally opening the box.

A single tear trickled down her face.

Nestled in their protective velvet were the heavy Chalcedony necklace and matching cuff that Amilyn remembered so well. Leia had never stood on ceremony, but parting with them had pained the princess far more than she'd have let anyone guess. Somehow they'd just been returned to her.

"Your smuggler friend must hold quite the torch for you, then." Amilyn kept her tone light, seeing that Leia was doing her best to compose herself.

The General shook her head. "It's not the smuggler. It’s high time I told you, Amilyn. Ackbar and Statura know the particulars but there’s no reason you shouldn’t. One of our backers is something of a mystery. Mostly they’ve provided financial aid, sometimes it’s intel. Recently it’s been more of the latter. Maz apparently knows of them as 'Fulcrum', which is more than anyone else can say. They always contact me using a very old code, my private, most personal one. The encryption level used in their messages is unlike anything Threepio’s ever encountered; it’s impossible to crack, let alone trace. Lando’s L3s have looked into it and he tells me not to be concerned.

The smuggler who dropped these off indicated they were from ‘Fulcrum.’” She paused for a moment, thoughtful. “Would you believe my father once had an agent who went by that very name? I have to say, it’s an interesting coincidence. I can't help but wonder who they really are.”

"What's this?" Amilyn had been listening, but she had spotted something else inside the orchid container. She held a folded notecard out to Leia. That in itself was unusual, for next to no one one wrote on paper anymore.

"Only yours,” the card read. “Always. R.”

Without a word, Leia handed it back to Amilyn. Only one person whose name had started with that letter would have remembered what Malastarian orchids meant to her—but he was long dead. Besides, the whole point of the flowers had been to hide her jewellery.

"They obviously don’t think you should go selling these again," Amilyn said, referring to the heavy silvery pieces still nestled in their midnight-blue velvet. _Fulcrum doesn't start with 'R', _she mused to herself.__

____

____

 

Alone in her quarters, Leia contemplated the absolutely stunning profusion of delicate pink blossoms sitting on the room’s sole table. Her mother had adored Malastarian orchids. These were spectacular specimens. Queen Breha had always found time to give hers the care and attention they needed, just as she and Bail had always found time for Leia herself. Leia looked out at the starscape blanketing the night sky, remembering how one of her parents--often both--would comfort her whenever she awoke crying in the night. They'd always been there when she needed them.

The beauty of these orchids was bittersweet for Leia. She'd failed Ben, she was certain of it. Somewhere along the way, when her son had awoken in the dark with fears of his own, she’d failed him. Hindsight revealed that Ben’s fears had sprung from a darkness far greater than she’d ever suspected. He'd been targeted early, and in a manner she hadn’t understood until it was too late. She wished she'd never sent him away. She wished she’d told Han of her fears all along. 

They’d lost Ben to that malevolent darkness.

She and Han had lost each other, too. Then, Luke had vanished without a trace. Leia recalled Bail's recorded message for her, the one he'd hidden inside her childhood music box—the same one Ransolm had been led to use against her so very long ago:

"In your brightest triumphs and your darkest troubles, always know that we are by your side."

In her heart of hearts, Leia knew that her own son felt no such comfort when he thought of his parents. Absence and neglect were the ruin of Malastarian orchids and her son, who’d been every bit as sensitive, had been twisted by Snoke when he’d been left alone and vulnerable. 

Fighting to keep her hand steady, Leia reached toward the vase and withdrew a single orchid stem. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she lost herself in a tidal wave of memory and regrets. The delicate blossoms fell away, landing on the floor, one by one.

Only then did she let go of the stem. It joined the ruined petals on the cold duracrete.

Bare.

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
> Sincere thanks to Carney Sibley, who managed to wrangle this beast of a chapter into submission! :D


	7. Chapter 7

+

 

Han had been gone for nearly six years.

It still hurt. Leia was tired of everything; tired of missing a husband who hadn’t missed her enough to come back to her, tired of feeling utterly alone, weary of leading a fight she'd hoped would never come—the list went on. 

She knew she'd shocked Ackbar and every single member of the Resistance High Command by insisting she be the one to lead tonight’s mission. It involved a person-to-person datacard transfer on this Mid-Rim world, something that always held a certain element of danger. Still, Leia wasn’t overly worried. Fulcrum had proven time and time again to be meticulous in their attention to detail. Even so, risk could never be entirely eliminated. That was the reason Leia was undertaking this mission personally--at least, that was the excuse she gave herself. In truth, she was burning to _do _something again.__

__That very same impulse had led her to stand up in the Senate and announce she'd lead the investigation into Rinnriven Di's criminal cartel on Daxam IV so many years ago. She'd been thoroughly sick of spinning her wheels then, too. By that time the Senate had become a joke—something Ransolm had pointed out to the entire chamber._ _

__Funny that she should think of him now after all these years. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Ransolm Casterfo had been along for the ride the last time she'd figured it was high time to shake up her existence._ _

__Leia gave her disguise another critical inspection. It was Kaasha who'd shown her how to impersonate a Twi'lek and Leia was satisfied she'd done her late friend justice in that department. She didn't appear terribly matronly either--a definite plus, given her mood._ _

__

__Joph Seastriker literally sputtered his caf as Leia stepped into the small ship's tiny common area. Now, they were only waiting for Poe Dameron to get himself sorted out so they could be on their way._ _

__"I thought the idea was to avoid attracting attention?" Joph gamely ventured, doing a valiant job of keeping his eyes firmly glued to Leia's face. The General looked awfully different than she usually did. Joph felt himself blushing and suspected the tips of his ears were as red as Princess Leia's gown._ _

__"Don't be ridiculous, Seastriker." Leia was clearly amused, maybe even pleased. "I'm old enough to be your mother! Besides, this will blend right in tonight." Maybe so, but Joph couldn't picture either one of his mothers back on Gatalenta looking anything like the General did at the moment, not at all. And it wasn't on account of any imitation Twi'lek lekku._ _

__Joph wasn't surprised when Dameron gave a low whistle as he entered the cabin._ _

__"Very convincing, General!"_ _

__Leia all but rolled her eyes at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "We both know that's not what you were going to say, Dameron. Spare me." Then she turned to Joph. "We'll be gone awhile," she advised Seastriker. "You may need a lot more caf before this night is over."_ _

__Joph gave them a mock-salute with his mug as they departed. Possible, but he'd keep the ship ready to take off at a moment's notice._ _

__

__

__Poe Dameron flashed her a smile as he headed over to the bar, leaving Leia alone at their corner table and free to scan the room at her leisure. Their contact had been correct in advising they'd have no difficulty securing a table at this hour. Their choice of venue was a standard dinner-and-dancing establishment, with decent enough food, attentive service, and surprisingly good music. That latter became truly remarkable the moment a dark-skinned young human with a massive amount of hair and a loud brocade jacket took centre stage with his trumpet. The way that boy dazzled would have stopped Leia in her tracks if she hadn't been so focussed on the mission ahead of her._ _

__Would Fulcrum be here tonight? This credit transfer was enough to pay for an entire new squadron of X-wings, and the intelligence included along with it was invaluable. If she were in charge of handing it over to someone, she’d see to it personally. She’d also have eyes and ears all over the room._ _

__Fulcrum wouldn't be the one at the keyboard later tonight, that much was certain. They'd hardly be masquerading as a nightclub entertainer._ _

__

__As if her thoughts alone had cued him, a dark-haired man in a white dinner jacket appeared and took his place at the klavier next to the hovering stage. She watched him fiddle with his cuffs for a moment before nodding in the direction of the flamboyantly-dressed young trumpet player. Her contact laughed at whatever the boy must have said to him. When Fulcrum’s man began playing it was quickly apparent he was a decent enough musician, too—definitely on par with the rest of the band, although none of them held a candle to the trumpet prodigy._ _

__Leia understood why the the klavier player was a clever choice of contact, for over the course of the next two hours she saw more than a few beings wander his way. He had charisma, too. It was as though he lit up that corner of the room; she could see it in how people responded to him. Requests were constantly whispered into his ear, he deftly pocketed tips—handy, since he’d be handing her something later—and dealt graciously enough with even the more overt advances made toward him. Leia wondered if his flirting was as much of an act as the rest._ _

__Perfect. It would be easy to approach him without attracting undue attention. Trust Fulcrum to have ensured as much. Catching Poe's eye, she began making it appear as if they were having a spat. Feigning irritation with him as her excuse to leave the table, Leia picked up her drink and flounced off, heading straight to the klavier and the man in the white dinner jacket._ _

__

__

__

__It had to be her._ _

__Of all the people she could have sent his way tonight, Leia had chosen herself. Why wasn’t he surprised?_ _

__Ran had been watching the doorway, so he’d immediately recognized Poe Dameron from their previous encounters.The Twi'lek on Dameron's arm had drawn his eye for an entirely different reason—the way she walked, how subtly she scanned the room. It was a combination of tiny gestures that ultimately gave the Princess away, from the way she held her cutlery to how she sipped her wine, even the tilt of her head when she looked across the table at Dameron._ _

__Ransolm nodded to the trumpet player, stepping out of the shadows and taking his place at the keyboard. He fiddled with his cuffs as he laughed with Leathers, who'd just declared himself the undisputed winner of this round in their ongoing battle of the dinner jackets. Again. His performance had begun and there was no escaping the inevitable, not this time.__

__Ransolm couldn't say which worried him more: that Leia would recognize him, or that she'd fail to._ _

__  
_ _

__

__

__

__The evening wore on and the majority of patrons grew less attentive to their surroundings. Ran expected it wouldn't be long before Leia came his way—he was certain it would be the Princess and not Dameron. Couples drifted on and off the dance floor as he scanned the room for the slightest indication anything was amiss. Leathers was watching everything behind Ran, including the tall set of doors leading to the terrace outside, but there wasn't much activity from that quarter because the evening was rather chilly. Ransolm was in the middle of dinner music, each selection flowing smoothly into the next, when the Twi'lek in crimson velvet made her move. He couldn’t help himself—he instinctively slipped into one of her favourites._ _

__She’d told him so over dinner at the Hanging Gardens on Hosnian Prime the night they'd shared some of their darkest secrets. To their mutual surprise they’d learned they had a great deal in common, including something as trivial as a weakness for such a sentimental classic. Smiling when your heart was aching, waiting for the sun to shine on through? Sadly enough, he suspected Leia had grown rather too good at that. Perhaps she wasn't the only one._ _

__She loved it best at its simplest and purest, without the needless flourishes or embellishments so many gave it, or so she’d told him then—and so he played it for her now. The princess set her glass down and was casually resting both of her elbows on the klavier. He could picture her smiling right at him without even glancing her way, Twi’lek costume or not. Ransolm could have reached over and touched her. Leia wouldn't waste time; she'd say the code words soon. Playing this piece would at least make her first words true:_ _

__"That's always been one of my favourites." He knew her with his eyes closed.__

 _ _"So glad to hear it. Any special requests this evening?" Ransolm stuck to the script. He adopted the Master Codebreaker's slightly affected tone and altered the pitch of his voice._ _

__"Your choice. I'm not here to ask for anything special." Force help him but Leia had to go and make that line sound so bloodly suggestive._ _

__"You'll get it, all the same." Ransolm's heart was pounding. This was supposed to be simple. They'd both said the proper words, she obviously knew how this needed to be played--and then some. Ran kept his eyes on his hands, something he never, ever did. He wouldn't risk looking into her eyes._ _

__"Breast pocket." He made it sound like he was discussing the weather. Ransolm didn't trust his fingers not to tremble during the transfer. It was better that Leia do this. It would look as though a patron were giving him a particularly enthusiastic tip._ _

__So this was how he meant to play it. Fine. She could do this; she’d impersonated a bounty hunter and put up with Jabba the Hutt along the way. Running her hands all over this guy for a few minutes was hardly going to be a trial._ _

__Her contact was doing a beautiful job of this song, one Ransolm had also loved. Odd that her thoughts had turned to him yet again, and Leia let the familiar pang of sadness wash over her. She missed him even now--especially when she felt worn down by the fight she'd been leading for so long. It should have been him. She'd once believed that he was meant to finish what she'd started and to lead the way for them all. Most of all, she missed him. Just him, for even having started off as bitter rivals there was no denying they were kindred spirits at heart in all the ways that counted. Watching him led away to his doom? The aftermath had led her to found the Resistance._ _

__Giving herself a mental shake, Leia concentrated on her contact. Fulcrum's man had a light streak in his very dark hair similar to Queen Breha’s, one Leia knew to be rare. He had distinctive eyebrows, a thin moustache—and definite appeal. He must have been at least ten years younger than she was. Best of all, he was nothing like Han. That helped matters considerably._ _

__Leia sauntered over to the klavier bench and stood right behind him. She smiled flirtatiously as he looked back at her and winked. The game was obviously on. Leia ran her fingers lightly over his shoulders, only to feel them stiffen at her touch. Was he nervous now that they were about to make the transfer? Leia let her hands rest there for a moment but still sensed tension. No matter, she reminded herself. Fulcrum trusted him for a reason._ _

__The fabric of this stranger's jacket was very fine, just the sort of thing Ransolm might have chosen for himself—strange to be thinking of him again, for this man looked nothing like him._ _

__"All right," Leia whispered into the klavier player's ear as she leaned over, more or less draping herself around his shoulders and letting one hand wander down the fabric of his jacket until her fingertips snagged the tiny datacard she could feel tucked inside his breast pocket. Her face was resting against the side of his and Force, this man smelled divine. Leia closed her eyes for a moment— she wasn't made of stone. Her husband had left her years ago. The man she was pretending to make advances toward was obviously brave and clever, given he was one of Fulcrum's people. Was it so terrible to feel a momentary attraction to a good-looking younger man?_ _

__A younger man. Why was she thinking of Ransolm again? To deny he’d been handsome would have been ridiculous, but never once had she thought of her long-lost confidant the way she was considering this stranger._ _

__Leia's mind was going all manner of unhelpful places as she concentrated on opening the specially designed compartment concealed in her bracelet so that she could slip the precious datacard into it before making her way back to Poe. Fulcrum's man would be aware of her actions but she could manage it skillfully enough that he'd be the only one. She performed the entire operation right against the hard planes of his chest._ _

__Casterfo inhaled sharply when he felt Leia's breath against his ear. To his profound shock, the princess' actions felt like they were lighting every one of his nerve endings on fire—it was all he could do to continue playing evenly. Then she had to go and hide that datachip in her bracelet. Leia and her jewellery--last time, she’d hidden a tracker in a necklace--some things never changed! He couldn't suppress a low chuckle of admiration. Something told him she'd approve of the secret compartments inside his shoes._ _

__

__Leia froze._ _

__That soft chuckle--she knew it. Slowly, Leia straightened up to study Fulcrum's man more carefully. When she did, it felt as though everything around her began moving in some sort of weird slow motion.__

 _ _Those long fingers dancing over the keyboard, those elegant hands--she’d seen them before—holding mugs of tea, or wineglasses, or tapping away at a datapad. They'd even held her own. She'd never have imagined them capable of what they were doing right now. Casterfo had a definite tendency to play up any skills he could honestly claim, and he'd never mentioned so much as a hint of musical talent. Ignoring the colour of his hair, she examined the back of his head, the shape of his ears, the set of his shoulders—_ _

__Utterly unbelievable. It simply wasn't possible._ _

__He sensed the change in her manner and slid over on the small bench in wordless invitation for her to join him. Leia did, only with her back to the keyboard so that she could look up into his face. Whatever he'd done to it rendered him nearly unrecognizable but his eyes—right now, they were crinkling up like they always had when he’d found something amusing. It didn't matter that he'd made those laughing eyes brown, not at all. His mouth was twitching in a futile attempt at hiding a smile. Those eyes of his were shining when they finally met her own._ _

__She'd been running her hands all over Ransolm Casterfo._ _

__"I expect we should keep up appearances.” Ransolm had given up disguising his voice and Leia was vaguely aware of him signalling the band to begin another set. "Dance with me," he murmured against her ear. She wasn't sure what it was doing to her, his mouth brushing against her ear like that, but whatever it was she could think about that later. This was nothing short of miraculous and all she wanted right now was to hug this man within an inch of his life._ _

__Leia felt herself trembling as he led her to the dance floor. She could scarcely believe he was really there, not until they were hidden in the middle of the small crowd so she could safely fling her arms around him. Leia felt giddy, laughing and crying all at once, and Ransolm--Ransolm!--was hugging her back every bit as fiercely. Her Twi'lek headpiece kept her oblivious to the kiss he pressed to the top of her head as they hugged each other in a sorry excuse for a dance. To a casual observer they were a tipsy Twi'lek and a flirtatious lounge musician continuing whatever they’d started at the klavier, certainly not Leia Organa and Ransolm Casterfo overjoyed at reuniting for the first time in six long years. Not letting go of him just yet, Leia whispered the obvious question into his ear, easy to do because he kept his head lowered. "How?"_ _

__Leia could feel him smiling against her cheek. Her eyes were closed, but she could picture exactly how his would be twinkling when she heard his playful tone: "Evidently, one person in the galaxy didn't want me dead."__

 _ _Leia’s arms tightened around his waist. "That was the worst day of my life!” Leia whispered, and she felt him pull back in astonishment. Ransolm had clearly taken her comment for hyperbole._ _

__"Ransolm, when your shuttle lifted off? I would have done anything---anything!--to save you." The Princess tensed up in Ransolm’s arms at the recollection. They hadn’t let go of each other yet. "Terrible things, awful things--like _he _would have." When Leia looked up at him he understood exactly who she meant. Darth Vader, who'd cast his long shadow over them both. "If I’d had the means, I would have killed in that moment—and by that I do mean anyone --if it had meant keeping you alive." The thought of killing innocents had terrified her.___ _

____"But you didn't, did you.” It wasn’t a question, for he knew her well enough to know the answer. He took her face gently in his hands, gazing into Leia’s troubled brown eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes at the comfort that simple gesture provided. "It was you who saved me after all,” Ransolm confided, his voice cracking with uncharacteristic emotion. "Leia, I owe you my life." In another heartbeat Ransolm's tone became light and teasing again. "Trust you to have found a way to manage it!"_ _ _ _

____"You see, your feelings...they were felt, in the Force. That's how my rescuer knew to act.” He spared the princess the question he knew to expect next: "Were you aware that Anakin Skywalker once had a Padawan?" He saw her eyes widen; this was more news to Leia. "Her name is Ahsoka. Yes. Is. Incredibly enough, she was once your other father's agent. One code named Fulcrum. Maz calls me yours.” He breathed the last into her ear, enjoying the myriad of expressions crossing her face. He stopped her train of thought with the finger he pressed to her lips, and Leia felt another shock. Since when had Ransolm ever touched her like that? The bigger shock was how it felt when he did it._ _ _ _

____"We're talking far too much," he pretended to scold. He had the oddest expression on his face._ _ _ _

____"You're absolutely right. Are you going to dance with me or not, Casterfo?” Leia raised one eyebrow in silent challenge. Ransolm’s smile mirrored her own. Did he remember her stories of dancing with Bail Organa for hours on end until her feet were sore? Or of how much fun she'd had teaching Ben to do the same? Probably, knowing Ransolm.____

 _ _ _Han had never been much for dancing, but judging by the look on his face Ransolm certainly was. Life was short and precious, and Ransolm Casterfo was alive—cause enough for celebration. Something bright and beautiful and wonderful was happening when for so long she’d felt only bleakness._ _ _

___ _

____ _ _

____Leia was an excellent dancer and Ransolm was a splendid partner, so their height differential became irrelevant and their steps flowed together perfectly. Leia twirled and spun, gracefully following his lead and revelling in the temporary freedom of not having to lead anyone else, or anything at all. Partnering him felt as natural as breathing, neither needing to look away from the other's face for so much as an instant._ _ _ _

____He had her twirling away from him and right back into his waiting arms, over and over again. As they whispered to each other and mirrored each other’s movements so perfectly, somewhere along the way Leia realized something startling—she was powerfully attracted to this man, to the one who'd only ever been her friend. His betrayal was of no consequence now; she'd come to understand how it had occurred, and it was long forgiven. She'd grieved his death, she'd missed him. He’d been secretly helping her for years. Now he was here, she was in his arms, and for the life of her she didn't want to be anywhere else. An entirely new awareness of him began to blossom within her._ _ _ _

____Before, he'd often reminded her of the ones she'd loved and what she'd missed. All rumpled, eyes shining with boyish enthusiasm after an adventure, it had been of Ben. All too often it had been of how much she'd missed having her husband there to confide in. Ransolm had become a true confidant, but never before had she seen him in this light._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He held her perfectly correctly but the cut of her gown meant the strong hand cupping her shoulder blade rested against Leia's bare skin—and the effect was nothing short of electric. The light contact their lower bodies maintained wasn’t out of the ordinary either, but her response to him surely was. The rational part of Leia told herself she was dancing with her old friend, but the rest of her had been caught by surprise._ _ _ _

____One song ended, another began, and dancing like this with Ransolm suddenly seemed like one of the best ideas Leia had ever had. He felt it too; she was certain. Her former Senate adversary was looking at her in a way he never had before._ _ _ _

____ _ _

______ _ _

____Han was gone. She'd been alone for a very long time. Was it wrong to feel this way? Was it honestly a surprise? She and Ransolm had been so close--they'd known each other so very well, and their bond had grown remarkably quickly. Now, after all these years, something completely new had sparked between them. It was nothing she hadn’t felt before, only she’d never expected to feel it with him._ _ _ _

____From that moment on every turn and twirl had Leia melting further into his arms; each time, he drew her a fraction closer, and held her for a little longer, until all at once they’d closed the distance between them. By mutual accord they stopped moving away from each other entirely, though their bodies still moved in time to the music and even more in tune with each other.____

 _ _ _What they were doing could barely be considered dancing, not any longer. Leia's arms threaded their way around Ransolm's neck, and when she felt his breath against her ear she turned her head so that their lips finally met; that much had become inevitable. His hands were doing exactly what she wanted them to, and--_ _ _

____"Forgive me." Ransolm pulled away from her, his voice a strangled whisper. "You've suffered an enormous shock.” He was raking both hands through his hair, clearly appalled with himself on every level. “It was wrong of me not to tell you—you, of all people, deserved to know I was alive. I was so certain you would never want to see my face again.” Leia saw pure anguish on that face, even though it wasn’t his own. “Can you ever forgive me?"_ _ _ _

____Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hadn't he heard a word she'd said? She'd have killed to get him back, she'd told him so. Nor would she let him deny anything that had just flared between them. When Ransolm’s eyes searched her own, she reached up to run a finger along his cheek. "I think I need some air,” she said softly. Ransolm looked completely stunned, as if it were his turn to have trouble believing what he was hearing._ _ _ _

____He stepped away from her again, mercifully enough only to snag two glasses from a passing tray. Leia wasn't aware the waiter carrying it was another of his people, or that he'd just been reassuring Ransolm that all was still clear. Ran was feeling reckless but would never have risked endangering the princess._ _ _ _

____He handed her a glass of what turned out to be cognac, and his fingers rested lightly at the small of her back as he guided her toward the doorway that led to the terrace and out into the night air. Ransolm closed the tall doors behind them—no one was likely to follow— and together they made their way to the railing that overlooked the sparkling city lights._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ran set his glass onto the cool stone balustrade Leia was leaning against. She set her own beside his but not before tasting the cognac; she’d always preferred it to whiskey. She had her back to Ransolm on the pretense of admiring the view and he'd come to shadow her, both of his hands resting lightly at her hips. He’d begun running both thumbs ever so softly against the velvet of her gown. She remembered his penchant for velvet.____

 _ _ _The Ransolm she knew was every inch the gentleman and the night air was chilly enough that Leia half-expected him to offer her his jacket. However, he’d always possessed an uncanny knack of knowing exactly where her thoughts were headed and she hoped it hadn’t abandoned him now. If Ransolm Casterfo didn't kiss her again in the next two minutes, Leia swore she'd grab him by the lapels of that same jacket and make sure of it._ _ _

____He didn’t fail her. He feathered a kiss to the back of Leia’s neck, just below her Twi'lek headdress. At her soft gasp, his mouth trailed down the side of her neck and into the hollow just above her collarbone as his fingers ran themselves ever so lightly along the backs of her bare arms. What flared between them then was deep and mutual, and in silent agreement they moved to the shadows between two tall windows._ _ _ _

____Lost in the moment, Leia’s knees nearly buckled when he abruptly wrenched himself away—for with lethal quickness, Casterfo had seized hold of a figure in the darkness, pinning him up against the wall. Leia could just make out the glint of the slender blade Ransolm held against his prisoner's throat in the moonlight. The blaster the man had been holding had clattered to the ground._ _ _ _

____It was Poe. Dameron would never know how close he'd come to having his forehead sliced open. His hands would have instinctively flown up, his vision obscured, that slender blade buried between his ribs. All that had saved him was Ransolm's knowledge that Leathers had been watching the tall doors leading to the balcony all along._ _ _ _

____Recognizing Dameron as no threat, Ransolm released him. Leia released the breath she'd been holding._ _ _ _

____Laughter sounded from the room beyond and the band had struck up a lively tune. Ransolm adjusted his jacket and smoothed his hair back into place. Leia couldn't make out the expression on his face, silhouetted as he was against the lights from within the room they’d just left._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Without saying a word, he took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the tenderness he'd ever felt for her. His eyes searched Leia’s one final time. Then he left, shutting the tall doors behind him._ _ _ _

____Leia watched through the clear glass pane of a window as he took his place at the keyboard. His back was to her, and he appeared to be laughing at something._ _ _ _

____Dameron didn't say a word._ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _+_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure what they danced to in your head, but in mine it went something like this:
> 
> We Have All the Time in the World (a.k.a. the ‘one true love song in James Bond’s heart’) John Barry/Hal David (Louis Armstrong)
> 
> This Guy’s in Love With You (for the obvious reason!) Burt Bacharach/Hal David (Herb Alpert + the Tijuana Brass)
> 
> Ransolm played Charlie Chaplin’s ‘Smile’, for many reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> The trumpet prodigy who snuck his way into this chapter is modelled after William Franklyn Leathers, a trumpet/piano virtuoso you haven’t heard of just yet, as he only entered Juilliard (aged all of 17) this past September. Even as the sweet boy who first walked through my classroom door ten years ago, William saw music in colour...
> 
> Yes, there is a crowdfunding campaign under way to see him through Juilliard; his family is of regular means. 
> 
> No, I am not above advocating for him at every opportunity. This young man is a gift to the world, he truly is. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for reading along. :)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Carney Sibley!


	8. Chapter 8

+

 

"Han Solo has the droid?"

Maz nodded. She and Ransolm were seated in one corner of the castle kitchen on Takodana, well away from the racket the kitchen droids were making as they bustled about filling orders for customers. The taproom just beyond the door was packed today, just the way Maz liked it.

She watched Ran toying with the Ivarujari noodles on his plate. He was in between personas at the moment and sported the Master Codebreaker's physical appearance in combination with a practical grey flight suit, the clothing she thought best suited the real Ransolm Casterfo. Maz never knew which alias he’d be using when he turned up on her doorstep; the only guarantee was that he wouldn't be himself.

After more than a thousand years she knew better than to expect anything at all, but recent events suggested this one’s course would finally change. Then he looked up at her. Perhaps not.

"I'm off. As that BB unit doesn't need tracking down, I'll make myself useful elsewhere." Maz considered his words. The logical place for this one to head next should have been obvious. He played chess quite well for a human, but apparently his talent for strategy hadn't translated into every area of his life just yet.

"I was under the impression you'd told her." Maz reminded him softly. This one was so alone. If Leia Organa finally knew Ransolm Casterfo lived, there was only one place for him.

 

"She knows, Maz." Ran hoped he'd kept the bitterness out of his tone. He'd done a whole lot more than tell Leia he was alive and there'd been precious little talking involved. Not that it mattered. Not anymore. Captain Solo had resurfaced after all these years, apparently in possession of the droid the First Order would tear the galaxy apart to locate. There was no question in his mind as to what would happen next. 

Han Solo and the Princess--there was no place for him in that story.

Maz studied him carefully a moment or two before gently inquiring: "Is it really so terrible, having such deep regard for someone so admirable?" The boy made no comment, so she continued: “There are many different kinds of love, and all of it matters. Every bond we share is precious in the Force."

 

Maz saw him look down at his plate, then stand up and carry it over to where the kitchen droids were dealing with the washing up. When Ran returned to their little table in the corner it was to give her the first hug he had in far too long. Clearly he was about to leave, probably to do something half-crazy. "Get out of here, rapscallion! Try not to find too much trouble." Maz waved him off after ruffling his hair; Ransolm Casterfo was one of her favourite beings, he truly was. She wondered how much longer his adventures would last.

"Canto Bight should still be standing when I get back," he winked, gamely attempting to hide his internal struggle. Maz shook her head fondly. 

"You don't know that!" she called after him as he headed out the door and into the bright Takodana sunlight. 

 

 

A short time later, Maz was holding court in the crowded taproom of her fortress when a familiar figure stepped through the main entrance. He was accompanied by two young ones she'd never seen before, an intriguing girl dressed in scavenger's rags and a handsome, dark-skinned fellow wearing Poe Dameron's jacket.

This should be interesting. The man she'd been expecting looked older, his craggy face topped with a thatch of gray hair. Half the galaxy was looking for him, and it had probably taken all of thirty seconds for the Resistance and First Order spies idling about to recognize him and make their reports. He would know that. No point in beating about the bush:

"Han Solo!" Maz hollered, as loudly as she could manage.

 

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
>  
> 
> I certainly appreciate your kudos and comments!
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful Carney Sibley for her beta-reading. :)


	9. Chapter 9

+

 

Searing, blinding light--eerie tendrils of it snaked through the darkness toward the five planets stretched out before him as he came out of hyperspace. 

Ransolm stared, unable to fathom what he was witnessing. He'd intended to stop briefly on Hosnian Prime before continuing on to Cantonica, because he'd heard Leia had sent Korr Sella to address the Senate in a final attempt to galvanize it to take decisive action against the menace the First Order had become. Old habits died hard, so he'd wanted to be there when she did.

Instead he watched in stunned horror as the entire surface of Hosnian Prime appeared to bubble. With sickening certainty he realized he was witnessing the last day of the New Republic. The world before him was about to become binary as the planet's core ignited into a pocket nova.

The phantom energy of Starkiller ripped through sub-hyperspace, forcing Ransolm Casterfo and those near enough to the Hosnian system to bear witness as Cardota, Courtsilius, Hosnian, Raysho and Hosnian Prime were obliterated by the First Order.

Ransolm recoiled. Survival instincts kicked in as he fumbled for the controls and keyed in coordinates for the first planet he could think of--Takodana. 

Then he punched it.

 

 

+

 

 

He tried over and over again to raise a response from Takodana. Nothing.

Alarmed, he tried reaching Maz's ship--no reponse.

He felt like retching but tamped down that feeling of panic as he entered the planet's atmosphere and raced toward Maz's lakeside castle. No pinpricks of hope lit his way home as he set his sleek ship down. 

Sensor readings told him the castle had been razed, and as he stumbled down the ramp in complete darkness he nearly tripped over a corpse, all the while shouting for Maz, or for anyone at all. He came across what remained of Emmie, most of it charred by blasterfire. The droid’s wasn't the only body lying twisted and broken. Rubble and wreckage were everywhere. Worst of all, he couldn't find Maz.

 

 

+

 

 

Maz eventually found him, slumped over the keyboard of her antique klavier, a dusty bottle of what looked to be Port in a Storm within arm's length and the whole fine mess illuminated by a candelabra currently threatening to drip wax onto her favourite instrument's glossy surface. Hot wax was also in danger of dripping right onto the chessboard she and Ransolm reserved for their use. Fortunately no pieces had been disturbed in the First Order's attack; their game hadn't suffered along with the rest of her home. Starting all over again would have been a minor annoyance.

Maz sighed as loudly as she could. "What do you think you are doing?"

A sandy head lifted itself up; Ran’s hair was sticking out every which way and the relief on his face was as obvious as what he'd set out to do. Maz put her hands on her hips and pretended to glower at him. She saw him try and stand up, only to reassess his current status and see the wisdom of remaining exactly where he was. Ransolm Casterfo wasn't the only being in the galaxy shattered by the destruction of the Hosnian system, but he could have at least remembered to put a tray beneath that particular nuisance of a candelabra. Sensing she was disappointed in him somehow, Casterfo grinned at Maz, raising one finger in the air before making a proclamation decidedly unworthy of the Senate floor:

"We're playing a game, the three of us. Nothing else in this entire castle remains intact. Yet somehow, we three have been deemed worthy of survival. I refer to myself, this bottle, and the piano. When the bottle is finished, the piano will be the last one standing. And so, the piano wins." Pleased with his logic, Ransolm gave a loopy grin and let his head flop back down. 

"The what?" Maz picked through what remained of a shattered sideboard until she located a large silver tray. She lifted the lit candelabra with the aid of the Force, sliding the tray beneath it. Ransolm watched it all but didn't give the faintest indication he'd registered any of what she'd just done.

"The piano. It's the Chiss term for klavier. Thrawn says so. I like it. I like Thrawn." He let his head flop back down.

"Enough about Thrawn." She'd first sent Ransolm Thrawn's way years ago on the pretense of having him deliver a piece of art, unsurprised to learn that Casterfo had immediately taken to the reclusive Chiss. 

Ransolm ignored her. "Thrawn opposed the Death Stars. He thought they were abominable. So is whatever the First Order has created and unleashed on us all." He lifted his head again. "I heard whispers of it, you realize. On Cantonica. Rumours of something called 'Starkiller.' More than one, actually." Maz clambered onto the piano, or whatever Casterfo was insisting on calling it now. She crossed her legs and took her usual place opposite him, the chessboard between them and the open flame of the candles safely to one side and well away from Casterfo, who'd begun waving one hand about as he warmed to his subject.

"Do you know what else Thrawn told me? That 'Skywalker' is the Chiss term for Force-sensitive. Imagine that." He looked genuinely amazed, then slumped back down. Maz waited until Casterfo looked up again, only this time he was plainly devastated.

 

"Now I know why it is you call me Fulcrum. It's not because Ahsoka was Bail's agent and that I've done my best to act as his daughter's. That's not the reason at all, is it?" 

Maz sighed, focussing her attention on the chessboard. The next move was his. Their games often lasted for months on end depending on how long he was away.

"It's because I forced Leia’s hand. I changed the course of everything, didn't I? Me. An orphan of Riosa. I opened a child's music box, one containing a secret meant for her ears alone. I denounced its owner as the daughter of Darth Vader. Leia would have been elected First Senator otherwise. She should have been an Empress--everything would have been that much easier! As First Senator, Leia'd have taken action against the First Order before it gained the traction it did. The First Order would never have built anything so unnatural, and billions upon billions of beings would still be alive!" Maz wondered how long it had been since she'd seen such naked anguish on a human face. "As you can see"---here, he picked up the bottle of Port in a Storm--"I am to blame for all of it." Then he smiled, a brittle, heartbreaking parody of a smile.

Maz sighed. "Darth Vader played no part?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Darth Vader played no part in any of this, he never caused you, or your family, or your world to suffer?" Casterfo blinked and Maz carried on. "Are you saying he never tortured his own daughter? That he never committed evils so great as to be nearly inconceivable?" He blinked again. "Yes, your fear led to anger, anger led to hate, and that same hate has led to a great deal of suffering. That much is true. But is it logical to blame yourself for the destruction of the entire Hosnian system? How many times have you sat on that very same bench and told me how you and Leia despaired of how rotten the Senate had become? How can you be certain Leia could have stopped the First Order? Next, you'll tell me you singlehandedly created Kylo Ren. Could--"

"I'd have helped her stop the First Order."

"So you say. How are you helping her right now?" Maz gestured to the dusty bottle in his hand and wasn't surprised when he put it down. Drinking to excess was not in his nature. She gestured to the chessboard instead. For once he gave it a quick glance and made his next move instead of pondering it for ages.

She moved her piece in turn. "Vox Verge and Ran Kier have done their duty for nearly six years. The Master Codebreaker has done his part. When will Ransolm Casterfo join the game?"

Maz gestured to the board again. It was always a very long game.

 

 

+


	10. Chapter 10

+

Gial Ackbar was more than ninety standard years of age and logic told him he was too old for this fight. It also made him wise enough not to abandon it, for who would stand with Leia if he did?

Outwardly composed, General Organa had barely said a word to anyone after sending Chewbacca and the girl off in search of Skywalker. Bail’s daughter was staring out of the viewport dominating the control room, the starscape of D'Qar stretched high overhead somewhere behind a curtain of heavy rain. Ackbar couldn't imagine what comfort she derived from the view. He couldn’t see how anything could console her at a time like this.

The Resistance had suffered heavy losses but Leia Organa’s personal ones were beyond devastating. Ackbar was one of the few who knew the monstrous truth that Leia’s only child had murdered his own father. The venerable Admiral counted himself among the princess’ friends, but he knew better than to imagine himself a confidant she would lean on at such a time—no matter the loyalty she commanded in him or anyone else, each and every one of them was too clearly her subordinate for that to be realistic. Ackbar felt of precious little use to the Princess at present. While he and a skeleton staff could man the control room well enough in the dead of night, that was all he could offer her. She hadn’t even taken him up on that much.

 

"Incoming vessel,” Connix's voice broke the stillness and the Admiral was reminded of another person who ought to be getting rest while she could. He’d order Connix to do just that in another minute, wishing he could do the same to Leia. The princess hadn’t slept since before the events of Jakku. 

"It’s transmitting a code that checks out—it’s the smuggler, Vox Verge. Shall I assign a fighter escort, Admiral?" The base was on high alert after Starkiller's destruction less than a dozen hours ago. Preparations for the inevitable evacuation were well underway, for the First Order fleet would be upon them all too soon.

"Verge?" That surprised Ackbar. "What brings him here?" 

"He's given no indication--" Connix furrowed her brow in puzzlement as she studied the screen in front of her. "Sir, readings indicate that the incoming vessel's specifications in no way resemble that of Verge's. It's an entirely different ship. Should I--"

"Grant him immediate clearance." Leia's voice rang out unexpectedly. She'd given no sign she'd been aware of the conversation. "No escort. That ship isn't Verge's. It belongs to someone you’ve been waiting to meet for a very long time, Admiral."

Princess Leia could still manage to surprise him after all these years. Admiral Ackbar watched his General turn on her heel, no doubt heading into the night to greet this new arrival personally. 

 

 

Casterfo's landing lights caught a tiny form where it stood in the darkness, lashed by driving rain and buffeted by storm winds. No sooner was the ramp fully down than he'd reached the end of it and pulled Leia beneath the shelter of his cloak. What had her out here so ill-prepared for the elements? He was pleased she’d rushed to greet him—he hadn’t expected that, not at all. Ransolm smoothed away the strands of hair that the rain had plastered against her cheek when Leia tilted her face up at him from where it rested against his chest. His heart sank. The princess’ eyes were huge in her pale face. Not even in that fateful moment he'd ruined her before the entire galaxy had Leia looked so shattered. But Starkiller had been destroyed—

"Ben’s killed Han." Ransolm couldn’t imagine a single more devastating scenario for the woman in his arms. The Princess had long struggled with being the daughter of a monster; now she was mother to one. 

She was unsteady on her feet when he helped her up the ramp and into the warm sanctuary of his ship. Water dripped from her sodden clothing and her teeth were chattering from shock or from cold. She didn't protest when he guided her to a steam shower, one of the many luxuries the Master Codebreaker’s vessel was equipped with. Ran averted his eyes as he handed Leia some fluffy towels, relieved when she didn’t collapse. She was the strongest person he knew but he feared she’d reached a breaking point. The silk shirt he found her reached all the way to her knees. It wouldn’t keep her very warm, so he cocooned her in a thick velvet cloak before scooping her up and heading to the main cabin.

Sobs wracked her tiny frame and every one of them felt like it was killing him right along with her as she poured out the tale, one told to her by Captain Solo’s best friend, a former stormtrooper, and a girl called Rey, a scavenger from Jakku who suddenly felt important and whom Leia had sent off to find her brother Luke mere hours ago. 

Another grief was also shared, for Hosnian Prime and all it represented was gone. That would have been enough for anyone to cry over, never mind two former senators whose republic had fallen forever and left them standing in the aftermath. Leia knew what it was to see a world destroyed before her eyes; now Casterfo did, too.

+

 

When the storm finally ended Kieb Nunb noticed a tall figure in a long green coat shepherding a smaller one huddled in a cloak toward the lights of the main base. Deciding it wasn’t his business, he continued with his checklist and shouted more instructions to his crew.

 

+

Dawn was breaking and experience had taught him there’d be talk if he wasn’t gone soon. Ransolm let himself plant a soft kiss to the top of Leia's head before tucking the standard issue blanket more securely around her sleeping form. The midnight blue velvet of his cloak peeked out from under her chin. He was relieved to see that some colour had returned to her cheeks.

He rolled his shoulders as he sat up, hoping to ease the kink in his neck that he'd gotten from having spent the night with his back against the cold wall. Never in his life had he slept that way, cradling another person until they'd fallen asleep—Casterfo didn’t trust easily. Leia’s bunk was meant for one and it was tricky to slide out from between the princess and the wall without disturbing her or her blankets. He pulled his boots out from beneath the chair he'd draped his jacket over the back of when they'd reached Leia's quarters. Then he stopped himself.

She'd been left far too often. Her husband, her son, her brother--one way or another, all of them had left her without so much as a proper farewell. Leia deserved better. 

All around them the base was buzzing with activity as preparations for evacuation continued. Ran settled himself into the chair. Then he crossed his legs at the ankles, tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

 

 

+

The brightness of the morning found Leia twisting her freshly brushed hair into the most intricate hairstyle Ransolm had ever seen her wear. An Alderaanian mourning braid centred the design, one she'd wear for a year. Estranged as she and Han had been, Leia meant to honour her husband's memory. Combat clothing had been replaced by a lustrous satin gown and rich cloak in suitably sombre tones. She'd slipped two rings onto her fingers and wore a gorgeous Oro-weave bracelet on her right wrist. Aurodium earrings completed the picture, and once she’d added them she fastened the cloaked binary beacon she’d told him about around her left wrist. Ransolm assumed her jewellery had come from Captain Solo and decided not to think about that. He wanted to tell her how lovely he found her but knew it wasn’t the time. He told her something else instead.

"You're like a diamond, Leia," Ransolm said softly. "The greater the pressure, the more brightly you shine." Her eyes met his in the mirror she sat in front of. He’d been about to rest his hands on her shoulders but placed them on the back of her chair instead, berating himself for nearly overstepping and hoping Leia hadn't noticed.

"You and your compliments, Casterfo. Still convinced I haven't heard enough of them?" She kept her tone light but something told him she hadn’t missed a thing. Ransolm made a great show of pretending to look wounded."I meant every word. Truthfully, you look every inch an Empress. And I’m not trying to provoke you!” He bit back a smile and they were back on more familiar footing. 

"You and your dreams of Empire." Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head, but Ransolm knew she was teasing him. She saw his expression change again. Now he looked somber.

“Regrets are useless but I have them all the same.” She knew very well what he meant. “I’d take it all back in a heartbeat, I’d put you right back on your pedestal, if only I could.” He gave her a sad smile, one she’d seen before. “Never mind being elected First Senator—you belong on a throne.”

Her fingers stilled as she pinned up the last of her hair, shocked by the sudden intensity on Ransolm’s face. “ I wouldn’t want that.”

"Yet no one is more deserving. Authority can be given, but leadership is earned.” For a moment Leia was transported back in time to a conversation with her father. Unbeknownst to Ransolm, he’d just used Bail’s exact words. “You’ve dedicated your entire life to the service of others, Leia. It’s the tradition you were raised in, and you’ve found joy in most of it. I realize you’ve never shared my enthusiasm for the concept of monarchy, but I ask you this—if it worked for a thousand years on Alderaan, might it not do the same for the galaxy?”

For once he’d managed to floor her. She’d devoted her life to fighting for liberty and in defending democracy—yet what Ransolm had said was true. Alderaan hadn’t been a democracy at all. Leia folded her hands in her lap, thoughtful. Before she had a chance to formulate her reply, he continued:

“We built a bridge once, you and I.” They had. She’d wanted to step out onto it even after his betrayal had dashed it to pieces. “I ruined our chance to change everything. I swear to you, I won’t waste it if by some miracle we’re granted another.” 

"We’ll have to win that chance,” Leia reminded him. Both were solemn.

“We’ll find a way.” He was still an idealist. 

“I hope you’re right. All is as the Force wills it, or so Luke used to tell me.”

Ransolm nodded. "Maz is forever reminding me of the same. She’s equally fond of insisting one has to demonstrate initiative. I'm not quite sure where that leaves us.” Leia found she had to smile.

"What we _can _guarantee is that Ackbar and Statura will want to meet the elusive Fulcrum before you set off." They'd have other questions now, not that they'd ask them. Ran saw Leia's eyes go to his wrinkled shirt and then to the other one folded neatly at the foot of her bunk. The silk would have held up better than the shirt he’d slept in.__

____

____

He understood her meaning and turned his back to make the switch. It was disconcertingly domestic, with her right there, and he told himself to ignore how that same silk had been against her bare skin all night. Leia was newly widowed and mourning a man he knew she'd loved deeply. He suspected their lengthy estrangement counted for very little. Ran buttoned the shirt, pulled on his jacket, and prepared to do his duty.

Leia tried not to watch Ransolm’s reflection in the mirror too closely. He was in his prime as she was not and Leia didn’t know the name for what they were now, only that he’d come to her when she’d needed him without being asked. 

 

\+ 

Two sisters sat on a pile of crates in the morning sunshine enjoying fresh cups of caf before beginning their separate shifts. The base was bustling and despite the destruction of Starkiller, a sense of foreboding loomed over them all. The pall of the Hosnian atrocity was inescapable, as was the staggering number of casualties they’d suffered in the fight to destroy Starkiller. To make matters worse, everyone knew the First Order was on the hunt. The uncertainty of the future meant simple pleasures such as morning caf gained significance.

Paige Tico nudged her sister with an elbow when General Organa appeared on the landing field. Rose saw why, because the General had dispensed with her usual practical clothing and had never looked so regal. Her gown and cloak were dark, given she was mourning the loss of Han Solo, but she was absolutely resplendent. The odds were stacked against the Resistance as never before, but Leia Organa was intent on staring down the worst of the First Order in all her glory. 

"Now _that _is a princess," Paige whispered to her sister. She wasn’t referring to the clothing. Head held high, serene and confident--their General was nothing short of inspiring. There was no one like Leia Organa. The stories they'd grown up with hadn't been exaggerations.__

____

____

A tall man with a commanding air walked beside her, hands behind his back and his head slightly lowered so that he could easily listen to whatever she was saying. Neither sister recognized him from a distance. 

They were headed toward his ship, the one that had arrived in the night and that pretty much everyone had been finding some excuse to wander over to and admire. Somebody said the General herself had once had one very like it. Sleek and elegant, closer inspection revealed that highly sophisticated weaponry was cleverly concealed within its w shape.

Someone else insisted it belonged to a smuggler named Verge, but that was absurd. Besides, the man standing with the Princess at the bottom of its ramp was no smuggler. Who was he, though? Paige suddenly thought he looked familiar. 

 

 

+

 

Ransolm squeezed Leia’s hands, releasing them quickly. 

"Be careful,” Leia warned him. “Just when you think you have this espionage thing all figured out?" 

"That’s usually when your plans go to hell,” Ran smiled. “I've never forgotten your advice, and I couldn’t agree more.” He’d found that applied to more than spying, present circumstances very much included. Ran hoped his thoughts weren’t written all over his face and changed the subject. "While it seems as unlikely as the technology that produced Starkiller, I’m afraid I’ve heard more than one rumour about active tracking through hyperspace. I mean to follow those leads, wherever they take me.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me? Some things never change.”

“You’re right. You're still a bad influence, Leia.” The corner of the princess’ mouth tilted up in a smile at those words. “If the First Order actually has it, I mean to get it—I suppose that makes me a thief now, too.” 

“I take it all back, Casterfo! Some things have changed beyond belief. Smuggling, gambling, thieving? Back on Bastatha, I’d never have believed it of you.” Let alone what else had shifted between them. Both were careful to avoid referring to that.

“I’ll keep you posted through Lando.”

"He never gave me the slightest indication he suspected who you were. To think that he was in contact with you all these years--

“Only sporadically, and usually indirectly. He never learned my true identity, though I used to wonder if he didn’t suspect all along. Do give my regards to Greer and Seastriker, I’m sorry to have missed them.”

"I will. I only hope that Threepio will have recovered from his shock by the time we meet again.”

He smiled at that and turned to leave but she put her hand on his sleeve and that touch froze him in place. Leia slipped her arms around his waist. Only then did he follow suit.

 

"Force be with you, Leia," he whispered into her hair.

"And with you."

They'd never said those words to each other before. Leia had one final question for him as they stepped apart: “Remember when you came to my rescue on Bastatha?”

 

“As if I could forget! There I was, fancying myself dashing and heroic. Only, the princess I was intent on rescuing didn't want me there at all!” He smiled wryly, as did she.

____

____

“I’m not sure we’d be on speaking terms if you hadn't tried.” 

He chuckled. They’d despised each other before his ‘rescue’ had ruined the sting operation Leia had taken pains to engineer. If they hadn’t been forced to work together to save themselves, they might never have learned to trust each other at all.

“Ransolm?” Leia said softly. “Just this once, I think I may have needed a bit of rescuing.”

He shook his head as he smiled down at her. “I don’t think so, Leia. Only reminding.” 

 

+

 

The Master Coderbreaker breezed through Cantonican planetary control. Unlike the hordes of tourists descending upon the glittering artificial playground of Canto Bight, he was afforded every courtesy and the usual questions were only a formality.

”Is it your intention to act as an active agent of a political, parapolitical, military or paramilitary organization while on Cantonica?” In other words, was he a spy.

The usual question, asked only as a matter of form. All he ever had to do was raise an eyebrow, flash what he knew to be a charming smile, airily make some sort of noncommittal comment. Good entrances were important in Canto Bight.

“Surely not!”

“Imagine that!”

“Surely you wouldn’t take me for a spy!” No, he was a caricature. Sometimes he’d wink for good measure. Always he’d be waved away to whatever luxury speeder they’d have taken care to arrange for him and whisked off to his preferred accommodations in Canto Bight, the beating heart of which was the Canto Casino.

The Master Codebreaker was enough of a celebrity on Cantonica that his tastes were well known. Everyone knew he was here for the Casino. Everyone also knew he was restricted to dice games. They had no idea of his long game. 

+

He was at the Hazard Toss table when he first became aware of the disturbance in the Casino. Security was looking for someone and that always bore watching.

His evening had begun as it often did, with quiet inquiries made in darker corners along with a good long stint nursing a Parkellan Sling at the bar. One of the valets in his network of informants had overheard an interesting tidbit in the vast subterranean parking lot below the Casino, and Ransolm was mulling that over while keeping Lovey and her usual advances at bay. 

He'd taken a turn at the Casino’s flashy golden klavier earlier, something he was known for doing when the mood struck him. Ran had hoped a certain wine dealer would pay him a visit to let him know if the Alderaanian Toniray he’d tried to persuade her to sell to him was still a possibility. Leia needed ships but a personal gift wouldn’t do her any harm either. He’d figure out how to finance the ships. Unfortunately, that left him trapped at the keyboard and easy prey for the boisterous, egg-laden Xi'Dec opera singer Ubbla Mollbro. As luck would have it she wasn't eying him as a hatching partner tonight, only because she’d inexplicably set her sights on Snook Uccorfay and his dazzling dancing. Thankfully, all Ubbla’d wanted this time was legitimate musical accompaniment.

The Grammus sisters genuinely unnerved him, though. Their talk of mirrors and opposites was strange, their comments about the Force retreating from certain dimensions even stranger. As a rule Rhomby and Parallela Grammus didn't deign to speak with anyone, so he couldn’t imagine why they’d singled him out. He'd felt like an insect under a microscope, trapped at the keyboard and not caring for how they seemed to be communicating silently with each other as they eyed him. They'd eventually left, but not before making more bizarre comments regarding veils and alternate dimensions. It was possible to pass through these veils, these dimensions? The twins claimed to be performance artists, so no one took them very seriously. However, unlike most beings in the galaxy, Ransolm took all talk of the Force seriously--and all they'd spoken of was the Force.

He was at the Hazard Toss table with the fawning yet predatory Lovey and her gravity-defying Sundari-style hairdo by his side when he caught sight of who security was chasing down. Ransolm was on a roll, which never failed to attract a crowd. He'd only played because it was expected of him, not because he'd banked on winning. He and Em had other plans for securing funds. That said, it would be awfully convenient to win at Hazard. He made a great show of flirting with Lovey and had her blow on the 'lucky' dice for him, playing it up for all he was worth and doing his best to ignore Centada Ressad and her wandering hands.

He’d sent those dice flying down the table when he spotted them--a man and a woman, she in a duty uniform and he in a worn leather jacket--Resistance. Here. Now. Sticking out like a pair of very sore thumbs. 

There could be only one reason for it.

Leia was in trouble.

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cantonican security officer’s spiel is taken verbatim from ‘Canto Bight’, and setting/character descriptions are based on the novel. 
> 
> The bit about Leia’s mourning braid and jewellery comes from the TLJ visual dictionary my kids own.
> 
> Bail’s quote is from ‘Leia: Princess of Alderaan’.


	11. Chapter 11

+

 

"What was that?" 

"No no no! Not now, Lovey. On a roll." Ran made sure he got a good look at Leia's people while his next toss of the Hazard dice distracted everyone else.

Raucous cheering greeted the result. Excellent. He'd drawn attention away from the pair who'd just been dragged off, and with any luck they'd soon be forgotten entirely. Security hadn't paid any attention to the BB unit accompanying them.

Now, to extract himself. He was mentally working out how best to spring the prisoners as he sent his next toss flying down the table, reminding himself to smile at his good fortune when the dice stopped rolling and the crowd cheered again.

Luck was with him tonight--meaning it wasn't. 

Coming up with a decent excuse to leave was going to be a challenge if this kept up, and Centada wasn't going to be best pleased with him--she'd been staking her claim to what she no doubt assumed would be a very pleasant celebration later on in the evening, Lovey glaring daggers at her all the while.

He'd won an astonishing sum by the time the Fathier rampage began. 

The only thing clear in its aftermath was that the Resistance fighters he'd intended to help had been spirited away by DJ in a stolen yacht. Ransolm had no idea why they'd sought him to begin with.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

 

 

+

 

 

"They say she looked like an angel," Maz said gently. She'd been telling Ransolm all that she'd learned of Leia's fate, including how the princess had miraculously flown through the vacuum of space and straight toward the safety of an airlock. 

Ran's head was in his hands and his elbows rested on the closed cover of Maz's antique klavier. Maz was sitting where she usually did whenever they met like this, which meant cross-legged on top of the grand piano itself. Their favourite chessboard was between them—never holochess, not for Maz. It was currently Ransolm's move.

He studied the board a moment before making it. "Her own son--he took that shot?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. We do know that Luke Skywalker saved what was left of the Resistance in the showdown on Crait." Maz moved a piece in turn.

"If only I'd gotten to them before DJ did! Or if I hadn't left Leia to begin with, instead of gallivanting off to Canto Bight. I'd have been with them on the Raddus--"

"You know better than to do this to yourself. Besides, had you been aboard the Raddus you'd probably have been right beside Leia on that bridge. Where would that have left you?"

He nodded his head, understanding. All that mattered was that Leia still lived. Hope still lived. The only question was how best to help her. The funds he'd won at Hazard that night--three weeks ago suddenly felt like an eternity--were already earmarked for the Resistance.

A groundswell of support for Leia and her cause was building across the galaxy in the wake of Skywalker's solo confrontation with Kylo Ren and the First Order. Even so, the Resistance was down to one ship, Leia was on it, and not even Maz had heard a whisper of its whereabouts for ages. Lando Calrissian was suddenly incommunicado.

One ship.

This was truly their darkest hour. What could he do? What difference could he possibly make? Snoke was dead. Kylo Ren was Supreme Leader. Focussing his attention on the chessboard, Ran played an unexpected piece. Three moves later the game was his.

"Have you let me win?" 

Maz didn't answer. She knew him well enough by now; besides, she'd seen those eyes before. For a man who claimed to be unmoved by melodrama he'd certainly caused his fair share, and he seemed likely to do more of the same. Casterfo had always had a reckless streak and tended toward overconfidence. True, change could lead to opportunity. He wouldn't have forgotten any of what he'd learned in the Senate. It would lead to triumph or disaster, all as the Force saw fit.

 

One ship, Ransolm thought to himself. 

One card he hadn't played.

He flipped one of his ivory playing pieces onto its side, rolling it across the piano's gleaming lid until it bumped into the edge of the game board. Then he picked it up and set it back in place. "All we do is play again, Maz. Every single time. The rules remain the same."

Years ago there had been one game he'd meant to change. He'd almost forgotten.

 

 

+

 

He was sitting in the dappled shade of Canto Bight's celebrated Chinar trees when they came for him.

The Master Codebreaker was often found there when the sunpetal blossoms were at their peak for the day and their spicy, fiery fragrance filled the air--he'd always taken care to make that clear. Potential clients often felt more at ease approaching him in such a setting.

Today he was immaculately turned out in a crisp white shirt and a long, dark-green jacket with his trademark Riosan plom bloom on the lapel. He'd just finished fiddling with the heel of one perfectly polished boot.

Ransolm had tucked his usual partner in crime inside the secret compartment concealed within that same boot, frustrated with Em for refusing to part ways with him. The microdroid had a stubborn streak as wide as his own, which meant he wasn't as alone as he'd planned to be when the white-jacketed First Order security officer and his stormtrooper escort found him on his customary bench beneath the trees.

The Master Codebreaker had no reason to be concerned about the First Order; slicing at an elite level led to riches, and he'd be paid well for his services.

"Good afternoon." Ransolm stood up as the security officer approached, smiling pleasantly. To do otherwise would have been rude, and he wouldn't dream of it. "How might I be of assistance?"

 

 

 

+


	12. Chapter 12

+

 

_What was he doing? ___

__Evidently, exactly what he thought was right...the trouble was, she and Ransolm hadn’t always agreed on what that might look like. Leia cycled through a series of recordings until she arrived at the most recent news footage._ _

__There he was at yet another podium: Ransolm Casterfo, alive and well, and surrounded by wildly cheering Riosan crowds— for their once-disgraced native son was suddenly Viceroy of Ren’s new Empire._ _

__The very thought made her ill. Ransolm had never looked better; she could easily grant him that. Long coats and simple robes not unlike those once favoured by her father suited Casterfo much more than the overdone finery he'd gravitated toward in his youth._ _

__He'd never sounded better, either. True orators were rare and Ransolm had revealed himself to be one of them even as a junior senator. Blessed with unerring instincts and undeniable charisma, seasoning and conviction had only added to his natural gifts. Leia saw that he comported himself with the same dignity and self-assurance Bail Organa always had. Casterfo was a force to be reckoned with._ _

__"An Empire meant to serve you, to protect you! One free of Palpatine's tyranny, and equally free of the twin evils of absence and neglect--"_ _

__Here Leia paused the recording to glance over at Lando and gauge his reaction. They were alone in her quarters and nearly as alone in their knowledge of what Casterfo had been to the Resistance for years. Only Chewie, Greer Sonnel, Joph Seastriker and Threepio were also privy to that information. This was hardly the time to divulge it to anyone else, of course; if Ransolm was still on their side, that secret had to be protected. But was he? She’d never expected to doubt him again, but Leia had felt a chill run down her spine the moment she’d learned of his new role. What did it mean? What had he done to get there?_ _

__Vice-Admiral Dameron didn’t care for the idea of Leia meeting with Ren’s new Viceroy, certain the invitation was nothing but a poorly disguised attempt at assassination. She'd wanted to tell him of Ransolm's role as a Resistance supporter, but decided against it for the time being. Instead, Leia had assured him that the First Order would hardly risk repeating the 'Luke Skywalker effect'. Besides, she knew better than to fear for her personal safety where Ransolm was concerned. She did have other doubts._ _

__The First Order had been quiet for over a year. Luke's last stand had rekindled hope across the stars, and numerous systems had openly declared their support for the New Rebellion. Kylo Ren had made no move against it._ _

__The ‘Emperor’ had changed tactics a few weeks ago by producing a converted Ransolm Casterfo out of the blue. The Emperor’s new emissary had suddenly been declared innocent of all charges levied against him—not that Ren actually had the authority to do so, at least, not in the eyes of anyone who supported the New Republic's restoration. His tainted reputation a thing of the past for the other half of the galaxy, Casterfo was becoming something of a HoloNet celebrity._ _

__Lando and the Princess had learned he was alive two months after Crait. He’d sent a single, heavily-encrypted message to that effect, stressing the importance of not attempting to contact him in return. They’d heard nothing since. Leia feared she now understood why. Allegiances could shift depending on circumstances—and Ransolm's had altered beyond belief._ _

__Lando noticed how rigidly Leia held herself as she let the recording come to its conclusion. "He’s playing nice. This still doesn’t sound like a call to arms against the Rebellion, Leia. Not if he's actually calling for a formal truce." A truce that felt redundant given the complete cessation of expansionist activity by the First Order since Ren had become Supreme Leader. "You know there’s a good chance he’s on our side. Subterfuge, disguise—it’s second nature to him by now, even if he looks to have taken it to a whole new level. You told me yourself that you were the one who gave him his first taste of it, and--"_ _

__"That's what we have to find out, isn't it." Leia's words were clipped, her expression grim. "Look at his face, Lando.” She froze that image on the screen, wishing she could freeze Casterfo just as easily. Every world he'd visited had greeted him with open arms; every crowd he'd addressed had responded to his hopeful message. They’d all been Centrist worlds but that coverage was being broadcast all across the galaxy, and the HoloNet loved Ren's emissary._ _

__Plain as day on Leia's vidscreen the newly-minted Viceroy's face was shining with conviction. "Look at him, Lando,” Leia whispered. “I know him so well. Just look at him.” Ransolm Casterfo believed every word he was saying. She was sure of it._ _

__"Are you going to take him up on that offer of a meeting?" Lando knew of Dameron's reservations but had a feeling he and Chewie were about to prep the Falcon for a trip to Riosa._ _

__

__

__+_ _

__

__

__True to form, General Leia Organa was first down the_ Falcon's _ramp when they reached Casterfo's impoverished homeworld. She understood his choice of planet was meant to be symbolic, of course, and it was no surprise that Ransolm was waiting to greet them personally at the landing platform._ _

__

__

__Lando wished Casterfo had chosen something other than black for the occasion. At least the man’s cloak was a deep crimson instead— all the better to set off the red plom bloom he recalled from Casterfo’s days as Ran Kier, or the so-called Master Codebreaker. Still, Leia didn't exactly have a good track record with tall men in black. Lando told himself he was becoming superstitious in his old age._ _

__That wine-coloured cloak billowed in the breeze as Ran Casterfo stepped forward and formally welcomed Leia Organa to his homeworld._ _

_____So _this _was the way the wind blew! _ _Lando was actually surprised—it had always been obvious that Maz’s pet held the princess in high regard, but _this _...Casterfo's face was nothing short of incandescent at his first sight of the Princess. Lando saw what looked like a brief flash of hurt or confusion cross it as Ran and Leia exchanged quiet words. Ever the diplomat, Casterfo was quick to conceal it. Lando had a sinking feeling._ _ _ _ _____

____Ren's Viceroy made a point of greeting Chewbacca after welcoming Leia. "Chewbacca, hero of Starkiller and of the Rebellion that defeated Palpatine's Empire, you are most welcome here on Riosa." Lando was no less astonished than Chewie. Casterfo was once again breaking with First Order precedent in publicly criticizing Palpatine, and not only that: Wookiees were rarely acknowledged—never mind approached—by beings who were strangers to them. Going so far as to shake a Wookiee's hand was nearly unheard of, yet here was Casterfo doing exactly that. Then he went even further, speaking quietly enough that his entourage would never have overheard his next words: "The Emperor knows himself to be guilty of the truly unpardonable. Han Solo's son seeks to govern his future conduct by your example."_ _ _ _

____Had Leia caught that? Lando wasn't sure. He kept his face neutral as the man he'd always known as Vox Verge or Ran Kier approached him next. Lando knew better than to publicly reveal their previous acquaintance."General Calrissian, defender of freedom, and another living legend. Riosa is honoured by your presence. You are most welcome." Casterfo smiled, pressing something familiar into Lando's palm as they clasped hands. The Viceroy promptly stepped away._ _ _ _

____Thank you, thought Lando to himself. But for what? He'd recognized the shape of the tiny object at once. What had Ran meant by passing him the microdroid he'd worked with for so many years? What did it contain?____

___Brief, obligatory conversation followed for the benefit of Casterfo's entourage: Yes, this was the storied_ Millennium Falcon _, imagine that. Thank you, but he and Chewie would much prefer to stay with the ship. Of course they would accept the offer of refreshments._ _ _

____Lando watched Leia walking stiffly alongside Casterfo as they made their way to wherever it was they were meeting. He hoped it wasn't far away, because Leia hadn't taken her cane--nor had she accepted Casterfo's proffered arm._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lando kept his fingers curled protectively around MMC until he and Chewie were safely inside the_ Falcon. ___ _ _

____What in the seven hells of Mustafar was Casterfo up to?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____+_ _ _ _


	13. Chapter 13

+

Leia was upset with him. 

Worse, she was unwell—and obviously needed to sit down. Ran had heard rumours of the princess suffering from radiation poisoning but was shocked by how much that had been downplayed. 

Relieved that his office was relatively close by, the instant Leia struck up a conversation with another member of his entourage Ran whispered for an aide to locate a hoverplatform. The princess would have the benefit of it for the trip back to the Falcon—that was, if such a luxury even existed on a world as poor as his own. Hoverchairs were common but, if he knew Leia, she’d refuse the offer of one for fear of appearing too vulnerable for her own liking. That said, she was walking slowly enough that even Threepio would have outpaced her, had the golden droid not been programmed to shuffle along in her wake at the precise distance protocol demanded.

For the first time in Ran’s recollection, Leia’s stubbornness was doing her no favours. He could see the strain she was taking such pains to hide. Picking her up and carrying her was out of the question, and she was irritated enough to refuse his arm. In other circumstances that slight might have bordered on a diplomatic incident. Then again, he’d breached protocol by offering it to begin with. 

At first, Ran told himself her cool response was an act. Representatives of opposing factions were hardly meant to fall into each other's arms at first sight. Then again, their prior relationship as senate colleagues was well enough known that even _that _much wouldn’t have been truly surprising—especially not to anyone who remembered the worst of the old gossip. But this? He’d expected Leia to have questions, many questions—yet she knew him so well! There was no call for icy politeness.__

____

____

The Princess was making agreeable enough conversation with everybody else as their group made its way from the landing platform toward the planetary government buildings. It stung that she was ignoring him; it felt like she didn’t believe in him. He was walking right beside her but might as well not have existed. 

 

Threepio was easily flattered into joining the governor’s private tour of Riosa’s capital in Leia’s stead. The princess made no comment regarding Ransolm’s last-minute alteration to the official schedule. The moment Ransolm had Leia all to himself in the privacy of his office he turned to her in relief, instinctively reaching for her hands. She didn’t reach for his—so he let them fall to his sides. It was plain that he needed to tread carefully.

Deciding to feign nonchalance, he invited Leia to take a seat in one of a pair of leather armchairs before walking over to his desk and retrieving a sonic neutralizer from its bottom drawer. He placed the silvery device on the low occasional table between their chairs and switched it on as he sat down in the seat next to hers. Leia could be assured that their conversation would remain completely private. Ran leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he faced her. 

"You're angry with me," he said softly. "That I can understand. I’ve managed to shock you all over again and I hate that it’s been unavoidable. And I'm glad you're here, so that I can explain."

Leia nodded and Ran felt somewhat encouraged. This was a start—infinitely preferable to a chill that would have frozen Hoth twice over. Ran took a deep breath before beginning, smiling as he did so. It was a genuine smile, for with her there wasn’t the slightest need for artifice.

"What would I have told you, had I been able? ‘Dear Leia, I've thrown the last vestiges of any good sense I ever possessed to the wind, I've contrived to have myself hired as a slicer by the First Order--‘"

"Is that how this” —Leia gestured with one hand to indicate his office, which was technically also his former senatorial office— “began?" Ah, at least she was curious. Good. When she'd first looked at him her expression had reminded Ransolm of when she'd encountered his old collection of Imperial artifacts. For an awful moment he'd feared they were right back to square one.

Deciding that tea was very much in order, Ran headed over to the sideboard to prepare it just as they’d so often done for each other in the past. He launched into his explanation while keeping a close eye on Leia’s reactions. Serving droids had laid out platters of the princess' favourite delicacies the moment the Falcon had landed but he noticed that Leia hadn't touched them.

Ransolm sighed to himself; this was proving more difficult than he'd anticipated. Her son and the First Order were tangled up in the mix so he might have expected as much. Undaunted, he pressed on. "When I set off for Canto Bight to learn more of active tracking, just as you and I discussed, I discovered evidence that General Armitage Hux had long been scheming behind the Supreme Leader’s back. With Snoke out of the picture, Hux expected that dealing with Ren would be child’s play. He accelerated his timeline."

Leia was watching him carefully, hands folded in her lap and back ramrod straight. She looked wan and tired. Ransolm wanted to offer her more than Gatalentan tea and hated the palpable awkwardness between them.

"Go on." Leia nodded her thanks as he handed her the steaming mug of tea. When their fingers brushed, Ransolm wondered if she still felt any of what he did. Those eyes of hers--she and her son shared the same eyes.

He recalled the moment he'd realized that mother and son had far more in common, for that was when the half-formed plan he'd once conceived of to kill the new Emperor had become something else entirely. Ransolm's whole purpose had shifted. He knew his role in tearing Leia and her son apart and had become convinced that he could help reconcile them—among other things. He was immensely relieved he could finally tell Leia all of it. She would understand; she always had. He set his own tea down but found he couldn’t sit. He paced back and forth as he told her the rest.

"I planted a false trail, one that would convince Ren that he needed to determine the scale of the plotting against him. He couldn't yet be sure of the loyalty he commanded within the First Order so it was a logical assumption he'd hire outside help. Only a fool would do less than hire the best."

 

Leia shook her head. The best—did Casterfo’s ego know no bounds? The ‘Master Codebreaker’ was carrying himself more like master of the universe. How hadn’t that always irritated her? Leia pursed her lips in annoyance. This man could talk himself into or out of just about anything given half the chance—he was entirely too persuasive when he set his mind to it. However, she had never been one to be taken in easily. Casterfo gave no sign he sensed her annoyance.

"I told Ren I'd work for him on one condition--that the First Order drop all charges ever levied against me--"

"You told him who you were? At the outset?" Leia had assumed that revelation would only have taken place after more time. After all, the First Order had once tried to eliminate him.

"Immediately. I had a private audience with the new Supreme Leader himself—a golden opportunity if ever one existed! No one was there to influence him. I had the chance to lay all my cards on the table. Besides, you know very well that Force users have methods of...ensuring truthfulness, shall we say. I didn’t want it to come to that, so I told him exactly who I—or rather, the Master Codebreaker—was. It was reckless of me, I know. But the Resistance was down to next to nothing." And so the gamble had been all or nothing. It had been a chance he'd had to take, for what else had been left to him? "I needed to gain his trust. Then I used my skill set as a bargaining chip." He finally sat down.

"Which has worked out rather well for you." Leia commented, knowing he'd hear the bitterness she felt. Yes, she understood everything perfectly now. Ransolm had thrown his lot in with the First Order at the first opportunity—despite all it had ever done to either of them. 

"Yes! I can assure you it was no easy task."

Leia set her mug of tea down. Her hands had begun trembling too much to hold it steady. Here he was, chatting away as if nothing were the matter--

"He appreciated it, Leia! I was shocked. He viewed it as a favour! He actually thanked me for being the one to bring the truth to light--"

Leia felt as though she might throw up--

"He views that as integrity. As do it! You know I'll forever regret how it came about, that much is also true. We both know I should have come to you first, what I did to you was unforgivable. I—-"

Leia felt as if the room were spinning.

"--as an advisor, someone who could help him navigate a treacherous political--"

There was a strange roaring in her ears. Ransolm was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and looking utterly convinced of whatever it was he was saying--

"--and his first instinct was to destroy everything. Everything! 'Tear it all down', was how he phrased it. But over time--"

She was seeing bright lights behind her eyes but fought to concentrate on the face in front of her. What was he saying? Who was this man? Surely she ought to know him---

"--and she has far greater sway with Ren than I. He and Rey plan to do just that, Leia. Together they mean to—"

Ren? Who was Ren? Who was Rey?

Her confusion passed and she felt her head beginning to clear. Who was this man kneeling beside her chair? He was frowning at her, he looked very concerned. He was asking her if she was quite well...

 

The room had stopped spinning. Leia felt everything come back into focus and stared at Ransolm. That’s who this was—Ransolm Casterfo. She’d thought he was something else, but now he was her son’s so-called Viceroy. Yes, it was all crystal clear. The next moment had Casterfo reaching for her hand but she jerked it away, not wanting him to touch her. "And he's let you loose to spread the word, has he?"

The roaring had stopped. 

"Exactly!" Ransolm looked relieved but troubled all the same. When he spoke again Leia thought she heard what sounded like desperation in his voice. "Every time I've stood at a podium I've thought of all that you and I have ever fought for, all that we've sought to change!"

Had she heard him properly?

"It's happening with breathtaking speed, Leia, and not at all how you or I could ever have anticipated. But change, it has. Our only remaining obstacle is Hux. He controls less than a third of the fleet, but with Thrawn having set the trap and with you acting as the bait, then the result will surely-"

What had he just said? What was he talking about? She’d missed something—

"Thrawn?" 

"It’s brilliant, don’t you agree? Thrawn is a genius, of that there is no question. It’s been said that if he’d been in charge of the Imperial Navy, the Empire would never have fallen. He had to be approached from a position of strength—that’s essential, with the Chiss—and he has assumed command of Ren’s navy. You should see how the officers respond to him, Leia! Especially the older ones. And I assure you that it will give Thrawn the utmost pleasure to rid us all of Hux. The Starkiller was an abomination in his eyes and he doesn’t wish to have another cata— "

"Thrawn? Grand Admiral Thrawn?" Leia whispered, completely horrified. Dread uncoiled in the pit of her stomach. Thrawn. The legendary Imperial military mastermind...

“Leia? Are you quite well?” Ransolm’s brow was furrowed with what looked to her like genuine concern. Why was he speaking of Thrawn as if she ought to understand exactly what he was talking about? What plan? Why was he down on one knee in front of her chair, and why was he holding her hand again? Why was she letting him? 

Everything was growing hazy. Who was this man? He had beautiful eyes. He was still speaking, he seemed quite determined to tell her something...

The room began spinning again.

 

 

This time, she blacked out. When she finally came to it was to find herself resting against a warm shoulder. “Shall I send for a medical droid now, Leia?” She knew that voice. It was unfair that any man should have a voice that beautiful. She shook her head but didn’t lift it. She remembered where she was, now—in a chair. In Ransolm’s office, on Riosa. They were supposed to be discussing a formal truce between Ren’s New Empire and the Resistance. Ransolm’s arm had made its way around her and he held her hand in one of his. She didn’t want him to let go. She felt much better. Everything was going to be fine.

“Are you certain?” Ransolm looked skeptical. Leia nodded. No medical droid. Her head was clearing. This had never happened before—at least, never to this extent. She knew exactly what it was and there wasn’t a medical droid in the galaxy that could help her. 

Ransolm sat back on his heels but didn’t relinquish the princess’ hand. “It’s been one long nightmare, hasn’t it,” he said softly. “And I hope it’s nearly over. You know the saying—‘when you’re going through hell, keep going.’ As you have. As you always have. There’s no one like you.” He was still on one knee. Leia let him take her other hand, too—

—and as he did so she saw what was clipped to his belt. “A lightsaber?” It had been hidden beneath his cloak. 

“Yes, and not just any saber. Your son tells me it was once in your father’s keeping.” He wasn’t referring to Bail Organa, and Leia recoiled like she’d been bitten by a snake.

“What?” Leia hissed. Ran made no move to reclaim her hands but stayed where he was for fear she’d have another of those strange spells. He’d ring for a med droid whether she liked it or not—she was awfully pale. “It’s upsetting to think of, I know. Remember, I saw Vader cut innocents down with a blade very like this one, right here on Riosa.” Leia remembered him telling that tale but the sight of that weapon’s hilt clipped to Casterfo’s belt made her skin crawl.

 

Leia shuddered involuntarily. She’d seen Vader run a saber right through the man she’d named her son for, never mind what her son had eventually done—

”How can you stand it? How can you bear to touch it, let alone wear it?” Leia couldn’t believe it; this was Casterfo’s wall of Imperial helmets all over again, only worse. She’d begun shaking with barely suppressed anger.

“It’s purely symbolic, of course,” Ran assured her, hurrying to explain and still confident she’d understand—she knew him so well. “It was the source of such fear for so many, the memory of which scarred me for most of my life. You know that better than anyone. Yet this weapon will never do so again, not in my keeping. When your son first handed it to me so that we could—“

“What did you just say?” She knew how shrilly that had come out but didn’t care.

“Your son presented it to me so that—“

“My son?”

He’d upset her and mentally chided himself for his lack of tact. “It was monstrous, what he did to his father, Leia.” She was beyond upset; this wasn’t a conversation Ran thought it was his place to have with her. Unfortunately, there was nothing for it now. “Captain Solo had the right of it when he told him Snoke was using him for his powers. That’s stayed with him.”

Leia imagined Han pleading with their son on that narrow Starkiller walkway, just as Chewie and Rey and Finn had each described to her in such horribly vivid detail. “My son told YOU what his father’s last words were? Before he murdered him?” Leia had taken to her feet; something deep within her roiled and gave her new strength. Casterfo slowly rose to his considerable full height, taking care to speak as gently as he could. He’d once been blinded by remembered fear and anger and thought he saw the same in Leia; he needed to comfort her.

“It was vile. It was monstrous, and your son knows it. You’re the one he needs to speak with, Leia. Not me. And trust me, he will. He wants to. He knows his crimes are unforgivable, he has enormous regrets, and this truce we seek is meant as a first step toward—“

“Who, precisely, is ‘we’?” Leia’s face was white with anger and her thoughts were still with Han.

“You and I! Who else? Our opposing points of view can be reconciled, Leia! They can actually dovetail beautifully, everything that Centrists and Populists have always stood for—imagine! It won’t be perfect; nothing ever is, but it will mean an end to the war, and a new beginning for everyone. There doesn’t need to _be _a First Order or a Resistance!”__

__Since when? Since a monster had apparently decided it, one who’d persuaded Casterfo to go along with him? “My father once told me how he watched liberty die! It won’t on my watch!” Leia felt a towering rage building within her. She’d practically snarled in Casterfo’s direction._ _

____

____

Ran was growing frustrated with the princess’ inability to see reason. “Why would it? Haven’t you heard a word I’ve said? This is hardly the death of democracy! I’ve already told you that the Emperor—your son!—wishes to establish a framework that allows each member world to govern itself, provided it upholds certain basic tenets—“

“And who’ll determine those?” Leia shouted at him.

“Did you think that any of this would happen without you?” 

“I’m not sure what’s going on anymore!” Leia looked like she wanted to throw something.

“Which is why we’re having this conversation,” Ransolm groaned, raking both hands through his hair and telling himself to calm down. This wasn’t serving them well. He tried to be patient when he next spoke but to Leia’s ears he only succeeded in sounding patronizing.“Don’t you understand?”

“Just where do you picture yourself taking us, Casterfo?”

“Toward everything you and I ever hoped for, ever dreamed of!” Had he been dreaming alone all this time? He knew he wasn’t imagining the contempt on her face. 

“Toward an Empire!” Leia spat. “I will not let freedom die!”

“Why should it? You’re not listening to me, Leia!” He couldn’t believe she was doubting him.

“This isn’t a conversation!” 

“It ought to be! They say it takes courage to stand up and speak, but greater still to sit down and listen! And you are obviously not listening! I’ve never known you to lack for courage before!” Leia couldn’t believe he was calling her a coward.

“Is that what you think? That by refusing to be taken in by empty promises and pretty words, that I lack courage?” 

“Empty? Are you implying that I’ve been duplicitous? That this is all some sort of game?” Was she actually questioning his honour?

“Oh, it’s a very long game, but you’re good at those! You want your Empire, you always have! And now you have it! First you lied to my son—“ 

“Only at first! He knows exactly where I stand! I can’t believe you don’t!” Casterfo was shouting right back at her now, all memory of her earlier illness forgotten. “I’m standing right in front of you and it’s like you don’t even see me, that you haven’t heard a word I’ve said! Small wonder your son never felt as if he could live up to your expectations, because neither can anyone else!”

Leia took a step closer. “How dare you!”

“Were you about to hit me?” Incredulous, his eyes went to her raised hand—

“I’d never hit you, Casterfo!”

“No, but you’ve kissed me, and apparently not for the reasons I’d hoped!” 

The sheer power of Leia’s churning emotions unexpectedly Force-launched Ransolm Casterfo clear across the room. He stared at her from where he’d been slammed against the far wall, stunned. At first he said nothing at all. Then he picked himself up off the floor, all the while staring at her as though he’d never seen her before. Finally, he shook his head in disbelief:

“I had it right the first time, didn’t I. You’re paranoid! You once spoke of loyalty, and love, and of how the Rebellion survived because of them. What do you think any of this has been about?” 

When Leia said nothing he filled the silence for both of them.

“I’ve been trying to build something—I’d always hoped it would be with you. Something new, something better.” He didn’t bother hiding his hurt and anger. “Apparently the only way to win your regard is by blowing something up! Believe me, that can be arranged!” 

With that, he stormed out of the room. 

+

 

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
>  
> 
> “When you’re going through hell, keep going.”
> 
> “It takes courage to stand up and speak; greater still to sit down and listen.”
> 
> ~Winston Churchill


	14. Chapter 14

+

 

Ran stared blankly at his reflection in the throne room's glossy floor. He'd returned to the Finalizer immediately following the events of Riosa, dazed and too emotionally drained to do anything other than make his way to the throne room and sink to one knee. He hadn't bothered checking if Ren was even there. He hadn't spoken to a soul.

Casterfo heard the Emperor's heavy cloak fall to the floor as Ren shrugged it off; perhaps he’d been waiting for him after all. Perhaps not, but he would have been informed of his viceroy’s arrival one way or another. Ransolm's own cloak was long gone, wrapped around Leia where she lay in a berth aboard the Falcon. 

Badly shaken after what had turned into a screaming match, Ran had rushed back into his office to discover the princess pale and still and cold as death upon the floor. The faintest of heartbeats had been the only indication she still lived. He hadn't even felt her breath against his cheek. 

Medical droids had arrived within moments, as had Calrissian and Chewbacca when he'd sent for them. Ransolm had ensured the path from the Falcon to his office was completely free of personnel, and that all security cams in that sector were temporarily offline. No one could know what had befallen the New Rebellion's General on Riosa. 

He'd carried her to the Falcon himself, unwilling to relinquish her to the Wookiee even though Chewbacca had expected to bear that burden. Ransolm had tried to persuade them to let Leia have the benefit of the best medical care the First Order could provide, but Lando and Chewie had overruled him. Ran hadn't known the princess had already been assessed by the finest specialists on Chandrila, nor that her fate was inevitable. Threepio and his endless babbling about statistics and probability had never felt cruel before. 

He'd torn himself away from her in the end. He'd stood there on the landing platform, desolate, as the Falcon became a speck in the Riosan sky. He’d wanted to go with her, but years ago he'd promised Leia he would always do his duty--though he didn't have a clue what that meant at the moment, only that it included returning to her son as quickly as possible. Leia had once watched him taken to what had seemed then like certain doom; it was his turn to do the same for her. Anger and unutterable sadness were Ransolm's sole companions as she disappeared from his sight. 

He'd ordered his ship prepared at once—the Codebreaker's vessel, not the shuttle that customarily ferried His Excellency Ransolm Casterfo about the galaxy now that he was Ren's viceroy. He needed to control something, anything. A ship was a start. He had no idea how this devastating turn of events would affect the peace process but was under no illusions that it would make anything easier. 

Ran closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop pounding like it was about to leap out of his ribcage. Was Leia still alive? Surely Ren would be able to feel it in the Force, if he let himself. Ran took several long, deep breaths through his nose in a futile attempt to calm himself at the Emperor's approach. Despite his large frame, Ren stalked toward him as silently as a panther. 

Ren's saber hissed to life without warning as he brought his crackling blade arcing down toward Casterfo where he knelt. Ransolm barely deflected the blow in time as his own weapon blazed to life in his hands. He leaped to his feet with a catlike quickness Ren could never hope to match. 

Ren had an advantage on account of his superior reach, for while Ransolm was tall, Ren was taller still. Ransolm, though, was swifter and more agile. The two circled each other cautiously, knowing each others' strengths intimately and not needing to test the other's level of skill. 

Over and over Ransolm parried Ren's crude, hard thrusts, neatly sidestepping those blows and driving hard when he could. Neither gave the other a chance to regroup; both were relentless. 

Ren sent another high, slashing stroke down toward Casterfo but Ran spun away so that Ren's angry blade tore into the mirrored smoothness of the throne room floor. Then Casterfo became the aggressor, carving wild slices of his own into the same durasteel when he lost focus and control. 

He blocked their images from his mind, all of them, the faces he used to call upon in the heat of battle and imagine in front of his blade--the brute of a labour camp supervisor, the thief who'd stolen the food scraps he'd hidden in desperation, Vader...always Vader...no, he needed to banish them. He needed to clear his mind as he did when he piloted, he needed to draw upon the deep stillness he'd been shown how to reach-- 

Memories of Vader and the mortal terror of his childhood continued to intrude, only now they were mixed with fresh pain, with the expression on Leia's face as she'd shouted at him, of her still form on the ground-- 

Leia's face...he'd never see it again... 

A final, brutal thrust sent Ransolm backward and flat onto his back against the unforgiving durasteel so that his saber spun out of his grasp. 

He was done. 

He closed his eyes in resignation. 

Ren extinguished his crackling blade, calling Ran's weapon to his hand before sending it his viceroy's way. Ransolm opened his eyes just in time to catch the deactivated saber Ben Solo tossed toward him, clipping it to his belt as he sat up. Then he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. 

The Emperor flopped down beside him, dark eyes studying his distraught friend carefully. He'd never seen Casterfo in such a state, and the kneeling had been nothing short of bizarre. Ran had obviously needed an outlet for whatever had thrown him. He was still a wreck, but finally seemed ready to talk. 

"Care to tell me what went wrong? Because you look like hell, Casterfo." 

\+ 


	15. Chapter 15

+

 

Chewbacca lumbered over to retrieve Casterfo's cloak from where it had been set aside during the princess’ transfer to the _Holdo's _medbay. The viceroy's distinctive floral lapel pin glinted against the soft, wine-coloured fabric. Chewie unfastened it. Then he shook out the cloak, folding it carefully before placing it back on the stool in the far corner of the medchamber.__

____

__

He considered the enamelled pin in his shaggy paw. He’d seen firsthand that its owner was fiercely protective of Leia.

The Wookiee cocked his head to one side when closer examination revealed the plom bloom's hidden secret: a miniature recording device concealed within it, easily activated by tapping at the centre of the flower. He harrumphed to himself in satisfaction, deciding the pin was much like Ren’s emissary—shiny and decorative only at first glance. This Casterfo was clever, just as Maz and Lando claimed. 

When Chewie turned the pin over to examine the back of it, he wasn’t exactly shocked to find that a few simple twists allowed him to pull the whole thing off and access a hidden chamber. The microvial it contained was most likely a fast-acting neurotoxin of some sort, proof that Casterfo was prepared to die—or kill—for what he meant to protect. 

Chewie carefully returned the red plom bloom to its harmless original state. Then he padded over to Leia's pallet, lifted the lid of the princess' oxygen chamber, and gently folded her fingers around Casterfo’s metal pin. He closed the top of her chamber and gazed down at Leia. Unlike the princesses in the fairy stories so many species enjoyed, the last Princess of Alderaan didn’t seem destined for a happy ending of her own.

She hadn't been happy in a very long time. 

Chewie bowed his head and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

Nobody was actually yelling at anyone else yet, but Lando figured the proverbial Bantha fur was about to start flying.

As soon as Leia was settled he'd rushed to the control room with Casterfo’s MMC unit in hand, curious as to what it would reveal and intent on sharing its secrets with the Resistance High Command as soon as possible. In retrospect, he wished he'd previewed the data before having Em project all of it at once from the main holotable. 

Gasps, shouts of disbelief, stunned silence--responses varied as the tiny droid accessed and displayed the staggering amount of data Casterfo had seen fit to send their way: detailed statistics regarding ship deployments and specifications, fuel reserves, troop allocations, training facilities, supply chains, food reserves, duty rosters, every conceivable type of schedule--the list went on. It was incredible.

Literally. Credibility was a legitimate concern right about now, especially since no one in the room could agree on Casterfo. Was he their spy? Had he become a double agent? Could they rely on anything he’d sent them? Obviously he'd meant to explain his intentions to Leia, and she would have set matters straight easily enough--she was their General, their undisputed leader-- but now? Lando shook his head to himself as he watched the predictable divisions forming. In some ways it felt like a thermal detonator had just been tossed into the control room. 

Lando knew exactly where Casterfo stood, at least in relation to the princess. Even though Ran’s world had looked to be falling apart along with Leia herself, he’d had the presence of mind to make sure Lando knew exactly how he could be contacted. Lando had already mentioned that secure channel to anyone who would listen, but with all of the confusion right now--- 

"Ren! He’s a monster! We’ve seen no evidence of humanitarian aid missions to Outer Rim worlds!"

"The First Order? Divided?"

"Hux leads the First Order? Then what’s Ren the leader of? What's an 'Allegiant General'? Half of the officers here are listed as 'Allegiant'--"

"It says here that Ren intends to declare Hux guilty of war crimes against the Hosnian System---"

"A joint attack with Allegiant Forces? What the hell—

"Thrawn? Thrawn’s dead! General Pryde? Who's he? Who’s in command of what?"

One voice finally drowned out the rest by virtue of its intensity alone: "Why the hell is it that I'M the last to know about Ransolm Casterfo?"

Poe Dameron felt betrayed. Half the beings in the room knew that Casterfo had long been an agent working on Leia's behalf against the First Order, yet no one--not even Leia-- had seen fit to tell him as much. And he was her own Vice-Admiral.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

Colours swirled all around her. They were warm, and they washed over and around and through her somehow, so comforting, so very soothing. She was so tired. She could rest now...couldn't she?

But no--something threatened. Something loomed in the distance, just out of sight. She could feel it; she had to stand up. She had to fight—it was her duty.

Yet it was hard, so very hard...

 

Leia felt it then--something she hadn't sensed for ages. Tentative, worried...above all, loving. Pure love was what she felt, if such a sensation could even be described. The first bond that blossomed in any being's life, that between a mother and child, and it had been hidden from her for so long--she'd feared it had withered and died, that it was gone—but no, she could feel it. It wanted to reach her, and it was strong enough to envelop her somehow, different in nature than when her twin sought her through the wonder that was the Force. 

Luke had once spoken to her of Force signatures and she knew this one intimately, for it had grown within her and she'd known her son the moment he could sense his own existence. Pure light, he had been then, and streaked through with an answering darkness. She'd worried about that, she'd hidden that from Han, but she knew now that nothing good ever came from fear, fear hidden away from those closest to you, fear that didn't see the light. She should have shared her own with the one whose love had sparked their son into existence. Ben was afraid right now--afraid for her--afraid he was too late. Luke was right: Ben wasn't gone, he wasn't lost to darkness, and her heart sang with that truth. She could sense the pain inside her boy, the regret, the doubt---but all of it was streaked through with light. With hope, and love, and...strength...a wondrous strength that was filling her up, lifting her somehow...

 

"Chewie."

The Wookiee glanced up, startled out of his gloom. Leia's eyes were wide open and she was looking directly at him. It hadn't been wishful thinking, the voice he'd heard so clearly from within the clear oxygen dome.

She was looking at him with fire in her eyes and he recognized that look. Leia Organa burned with purpose.

Chewbacca lifted the clear dome and growled a soft question. 

"Yes," she said. She fingered the pin in her hands for a moment, closing her eyes as she did so. 

"Could you do it, Chewie? Trust him again?"

He knew exactly who she meant. He chuffed his soft response.

"He brought me back just now. Ben did. I have no idea how." She shook her head at the wonder of it, and in dismay at how she herself had lost hope after Crait. "Rey has always believed in him, hasn't she?" Leia hadn't sat up yet but Chewie could see her studying the pin he'd put into her hand. She hadn’t asked how it had gotten there. "Ransolm does now, too. And I believe in both of them. I've been a fool in so many ways, Chewie. So many mistakes..."

Chewie growled his opinion.

"No," she said softly. "I made plenty of my own, too. The worst was not telling Han of my fears all along. I lost them both because of it."

Chewie took her hand and chuffed another quiet comment.

"Yes. But there's no bringing him back now, is there? There's no going back. Only forward." 

The Wookiee nodded his agreement. Leia found the strength to sit up and the two of them sat in silence for a very long time, her tiny hand engulfed in Chewie’s warm paw.  
Before long he gestured speculatively to the pin she still held in her other hand.

"No, Chewie," she whispered. "By forward, I don’t mean in that direction. Believe me, it's not like that between Ransolm and I. I don't see how it ever could be." She shook her head. “I've hurt him too now. Even physically. Would you believe that somehow I Force-tossed a man twice my size right across the room? I still don’t know how." Chewbacca growled his opinion that such a skill would prove useful in other circumstances. Leia smiled wryly. "I suppose you're right." 

The Force had begun doing decidedly odd things ever since she'd been jettisoned into the vacuum of space. She wondered why. Chewie rumbled another question, prompting Leia to sigh before responding. "No, it's really not. Ransolm's no Wookiee, but somewhere along the way I think he's gotten it into his head that he owes me a life debt. It's more that, than anything else on his part, truly it is."

Chewbacca doubted it but kept his opinion to himself. Leia hadn't seen how wild-eyed Casterfo had been when he thought he'd lost her; to Chewie his reaction had been more in keeping with that of a potential mate. Age differences seemed more significant to humans than Wookiees, especially if the males in question were younger than females--probably because human lives were so short—but still, he thought the princess might be wrong about how Casterfo regarded her and asked for clarification regarding this supposed life debt. After hearing Leia’s story he assured her that since the Force had been involved all those years ago, then it didn't count. 

"Try telling that to Casterfo," Leia sighed. Chewbacca declared that he would. Then he told her of everything that Ransolm Casterfo had said or done on Riosa, from how he’d reacted to her collapse all the way to how he'd spoken of Ben---the boy who'd murdered Han Solo. The stoic Wookiee's heart was telling him to trust Ben Solo again. Leia wasn’t the only one who wanted him back.

 

"I've made an awful lot of mistakes, Chewie. I need to fix them, starting now. And I need to start with Poe."

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

"The joint military action we originally envisioned is clearly out of the question, an unrealistic scenario that Emperor Ren recognizes as such." Casterfo stood tall, hands folded behind his back as he presented Ren’s most recent proposal to the Resistance via hologram. The primary obstacle was a matter of trust, of course. The data Casterfo had sent to the Resistance had been intended as a gesture of good faith—apparently Ren truly meant to turn the galactic order upside down— but no one was waving a magic wand that would make differences disappear overnight and both parties knew it. That the First Order hadn’t moved against the Resistance in over a year did help matters. At least it had brought the Resistance to the table.

Ransolm Casterfo's hologram stood stiffly at attention as he faced Vice-Admiral Poe Dameron. Poe couldn’t for the life of him reconcile this pompous, stuffy guy with the same one he'd seen Leia with on a dance floor, never mind on that balcony a short time later. Nor did Casterfo now seem anything like the charismatic orator who’d been lighting up podiums all across the galaxy. This coolly formal, officious version of Ren’s viceroy carried on:

"Allegiant forces will deal with the First Order, leaving Resistance forces free to deploy themselves wherever and whenever they choose, without our interference. It is the Emperor's goal to eliminate slavery within the galaxy; the Resistance might consider joining him in taking the first steps toward doing precisely that. The Emperor himself, along with Rey of Jakku, is presently on Tatooine personally overseeing the beginning of that campaign." Poe heard Finn gasp. Captain Finn wasn't visible to Casterfo but, like every member of the Resistance High Command, he was there in the room. Casterfo likely had an audience of his own but Dameron didn’t bother concealing his own surprise. With Ren? Was that where Rey had been all this time? Casterfo continued:

"In addition, we seek the ratification of an official treaty of non-aggression, to be formalized in three weeks' time on the world of your choosing. Peace is obviously in everyone's best interests. The Empire was tyrannical and the new Republic's constitution had weaknesses of its own. Their mistakes must be avoided at all costs. We intend to bring together the galaxy's finest minds, organic and inorganic, in hopes of creating a workable framework for a New Galactic Alliance and we invite you to join us in working toward the same."

Just like that. Crazy simple. Like walking straight across a bridge and meeting in the middle. Impossible as it sounded, it was a step back from war— which was the direction Dameron knew Leia wanted to lean. She believed in Casterfo, even though Dameron really couldn’t warm to him. Poe felt Leia’s eyes boring into his back. She wouldn’t want him to turn around and seek confirmation or reassurance—not after the conversation they’d had earlier. Poe nodded, so Casterfo continued:

 

“On a personal note, Vice-Admiral Dameron— in terms of what transpired on the occasion of our last meeting, I'm sure you understand that the princess' personal safety was of paramount importance given the circumstances.” Casterfo'd had a blade to Poe's throat, that memory eclipsed in Dameron’s mind only by the sight of what he’d interrupted on that balcony to begin with. "I trust it won't prove an impediment as we move forward."

Poe cleared his throat and kept his hands folded behind his back, drawing himself up to his full height. "Not at all."

"Excellent." Still so stiffly formal, this Casterfo. A flicker of something genuine appeared to cross the man’s face when he next spoke. At least, Poe didn’t think he was imagining it. “The Emperor and I both extend our best wishes for Princess Leia's good health."

“She's fine." Poe saw relief—he was sure of it—but that was quickly replaced by what might have been a flicker of sadness before an impenetrable expression fell over the viceroy’s features again. Had he hoped to speak to Leia herself? Leia had thought it best that Poe do the talking and Poe was inclined to agree with her. The General had too much personal history with this guy to be totally objective. Although Leia was in the room, she’d remained silent and out of the hologram projection field.

"I see...I’m immensely relieved to hear it.” 

 

 

"Three weeks then,” confirmed Poe. “Wherever we choose. Wherever the General chooses, that is. With as many experts in constitutional law as it takes along for the ride. We sign a treaty and announce that hostilities between the Resistance and the new Empire have ceased. And then we negotiate. For however long it takes. And you’ll deal with Hux.”

“Precisely. The process may take months, years, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we begin at once, and that we don't repeat the mistakes of the past.” 

 

The hologram flickered out.

 

 

 

+


	16. The Library

+

 

For the first time since her girlhood, Leia felt next to useless. Her increasingly precarious physical state had forced her to cede leadership of the Resistance to Poe Dameron. What did that make her? She sighed to herself, knowing the answer: Nothing more than a glorified figurehead. 

Dameron, Finn, Chewie, Lando, and even Threepio were all on Tatooine as part of a task force meant to crush the criminal cartels based there. Initial reports indicated everything was proceeding well, along with the surprise that one Hutt in the galaxy meant to alter their business dealings as fundamentally as her son was intent on changing everything he touched.

First Order General Armitage Hux had been charged with war crimes for his part in the Hosnian cataclysm, and Grand Admiral Thrawn was combing countless systems in an attempt to flush out remaining First Order forces. Worlds still backing Hux’s First Order were being encouraged to reconsider their positions, with Ren's Viceroy seeming to be everywhere at once these days, usually engaged in trying to convince those planets to do just that.

What had Leia done? Given her stamp of approval to the draft copy of the treaty she and Ransolm would officially sign at noon tomorrow. Reading it had taken a grand total of two minutes, and she hadn't needed to change a single word. Formalizing it would be the easy part, of course. Establishing the framework for an entirely new system of galactic governance was another matter entirely.

If anyone could persuade opposing factions to work together, it was the man she'd passed that torch to seven long years ago. Leia’s faith in Ransolm was justified. Unfortunately, she hadn't had the chance to tell him so. She hadn’t wanted to apologize to him via hologram. Some conversations were too important not to have in person.

It had been just over three weeks since their nightmare of an argument, and both were here on Naboo on the eve of signing the official declaration of non-aggression between the Resistance and Ren’s Empire—in other words, taking an important step toward actual peace. Exhausted as she was, Leia had been waiting all evening for the opportunity to take Ransolm aside and make things right between them. He wasn't making it easy, nor did he look as happy as he ought to considering he was on the verge of a major diplomatic achievement. There was no mistaking the strain on his face.

It surely stemmed from having to be in her company. Ransolm had learned to be subtle, so it wasn’t likely that anyone else would have noticed the tension between them. Even so, it was plain to Leia that he wasn’t enjoying being anywhere near her. He’d successfully avoided eye contact or private conversation all night. That was quite the accomplishment considering the two of them had been side by side for most of it shaking every hand, paw, tentacle or flipper that presented itself.

Fair enough. That’s what came of Force-tossing someone across a room after accusing them of betraying the ideals they held most dear. 

Leia caught sight of Ransolm through the tall glass doors separating Varykino's crowded reception rooms from the tranquility of the library where she’d taken refuge just now. He stood a head taller than most of the other beings in the room and was chatting easily with a Togruta and the Ithorian ambassador. Everyone in the circle around him was hanging on his every word. Leia knew that feeling: for most of her life, people had responded to her the very same way. Ransolm had the gift of drawing tides of people into his hands as easily as he drew breath. Leia recalled her original impression of him as nothing more than an empty suit and smiled at how wrong she’d been. That man had always exceeded her expectations. 

Meanwhile, she herself was holed up in a dark room, hiding from her very own party. 

The reason these glittering throngs of people had descended upon the gracious lakeside estate of Varykino was to honour her. It had become common knowledge that Leia was far too frail to participate in the innumerable functions everyone else would attend, so it had been agreed that holding a relatively short reception would be an appropriate way of acknowledging her.

In another blessed hour, every last one of her guests would leave for Theed and the first of the inevitable round of parties hosted by the Queen of Naboo in celebration of the accord. Tomorrow, a few select beings would return to Varykino for the actual signing ceremony. Then, the curtain would finally fall on Leia Organa's role in galactic politics.

She felt like a relic from another age.

It did feel right that all of this should take place at Padmé Naberrie’s favourite retreat. Leia had chosen Naboo for the signing of the peace accord because of its connection to her birth mother, the Queen and Senator who'd devoted her life to fighting for a peaceful, united galaxy. Leia had visited the mausoleum erected in Padmé’s memory before making her way to the lake country and Varykino. She had also made private arrangements for her own final resting place to be next to her birth mother's. Bail and Breha Organa were stardust and memories. 

There were two things she still needed to do: Clear the air with Ransolm, which was the more easily accomplished of the two, given he was less than fifty paces away—and— well, the other was more complicated.

Leia needed to see her son.

Ben had brought her back from the brink when she'd been in her coma. She’d felt his consciousness brushing against her own every day since, but she hadn't actually seen him. Every time their minds touched--Leia had no concept of how he was accomplishing that--it was as though Ben were lending her his own strength, fortifying her, possibly even keeping her alive. 

She’d never heard of such a thing. Even so, he clearly dreaded her reaction to him. His shame and pain crashed into hers every time their minds touched. Her son's regrets were obvious. Leia hoped hers were just as clear. Ben knew where she was, knew that she was failing, and knew how she was feeling. Why hadn't he come to her? She doubted she could survive the journey to Tatooine. Then again, she probably deserved this. She’d failed him, after all.

Shaking off such thoughts, Leia's hoverchair hummed as she adjusted its height setting in order to contemplate the documents taking pride of place on the polished wooden desk before her. Like all of Varykino, the gleaming antique desk had originally been the property of Naboo's most beloved poet. Legend held that he'd written his finest verse seated right here. Surely words promising galactic peace held a beauty of their own?

It was terribly old-fashioned to use actual paper for a formal treaty, but that didn’t bother Leia. Two identical copies of the document awaited, each with three blanks at the bottom: one for Leia's signature, the next space for the Emperor's representative, and the last for the date of ratification. All of it had been written on pleasingly thick paper in her son's gorgeous, flowing hand. She'd taught Ben the art of calligraphy as a young boy, and he'd taken to it just as he had every other scholarly or artistic pursuit he’d been introduced to. Her son had the soul of a poet; she’d always known it. He felt everything so deeply, so passionately--it was amazing he hadn't been crushed by everything he'd endured. Leia wished she could have spared him all of it.

A soft tap at the door interrupted her thoughts. Someone slipped into the room through the side entrance instead of through the glass doors leading to the bustling reception rooms Leia was currently avoiding. The library was dim, lit as it was by a single candledroid, so at first she had trouble making out the figure in the darkness.

"Princess Leia, I hope you will forgive my intrusion."

Leia adjusted the controls of her hoverchair, turning so that she faced the doorway. She didn't recognize the soft female voice. She did, however, recall meeting this tall, remarkably attractive young human earlier, once her eyes had adjusted to the shadows near the doorway and she could make her out clearly. If Leia remembered correctly, she was one of the bright lights tasked with sorting out trade agreements--not something Leia envied her.

"Do come in."

The willowy, golden-haired beauty in the champagne-coloured gown glided closer to where Leia sat at the enormous desk. 'Gliding' was exactly the right term for it, Leia decided. Whatever planet had produced this rare creature apparently taught etiquette well--make that perfectly, she decided, when the young woman curtseyed at precisely the correct height and with what appeared to be minimal effort. All of which took plenty, as Leia well knew.

Never one to stand on ceremony, Leia guided her hoverchair out from behind the desk, not wishing to place her unexpected guest at a disadvantage. Whoever this was, she wasn't precisely unwelcome. The thought of venturing back out into the crowds certainly was.

"Princess Leia, it's an honour and a privilege. I never dreamt that one day I'd have the opportunity to meet my namesake." The dazzling young woman smiled. That warm, friendly smile went straight to her vivid blue eyes.

Wonderful, thought Leia to herself, faintly amused. Was she ancient enough to have a grown woman named after her? Leia extended her hand as she propelled the hoverchair higher so that she and her visitor could shake hands. Quite unintentionally, she bobbed up to the chair’s maximum height setting. That was a pleasant discovery. After a lifetime of being the shortest person in the room, she was finally eye-level with a tall one and wishing she'd thought to experiment with the chair’s controls hours ago.

"Forgive me, but I didn't catch your name earlier."

"I'm not surprised! The room was so crowded I could scarcely hear myself think! I'm Aleya--for 'Leia', you see--Aleya Casterfo."

Leia's smile would have faltered if she hadn't had decades of practice in concealing total shock.

"How lovely to meet you properly." A quick glance confirmed the wedding band and gemstones sparkling on Aleya Casterfo's left hand. Mustafar fire diamonds, if she wasn’t mistaken. "It seems congratulations are in order."

"Thank you! So much has happened, all of it so very quickly. I must say, this wasn't at all how I'd expected to spend a honeymoon!"

"I can imagine." Leia’s response was smooth, controlled--yet she would never have imagined this scenario.

Aleya Casterfo paused before she spoke next, appearing vaguely uncomfortable despite her earlier poise. She looked over her shoulder through the glass doors separating them from the reception room, almost as if gathering courage. She was obviously looking for Ransolm. Leia could just make out the back of his head. 

What Aleya Casterfo said next couldn't have surprised Leia more: "I realize it's not my place to interfere, but I do hope you'll speak with Ransolm. The sooner, the better..." Her voice trailed off before she continued. "It would mean everything to him. He can be far too proud for his own good.” Then she took a step backward, as if she meant to go.

Leia forced herself to speak. "Aleya, how long have you known Ransolm?" she asked quietly. 

"We found each other six months ago."

“When was your wedding? If you don’t mind my asking.” Leia tried not to choke as her mouth formed the words.

“Not at all! It’s hardly a secret. Three days ago. Too many people would have been inconvenienced by a last-minute change of date. And so, here I am. Duty called. Rather unexpectedly, I might add.”

Leia nodded, thoughtful. Her eyes moved to study Ransolm through the glass doors. Her visitor looked for all the world like she wanted to bolt from the room now that she’d said her piece, though she was too well-mannered to go ahead and do it.

Leia spared them both any further discomfort: "I wish you every happiness."

Aleya understood that to be a polite dismissal.

"Thank you, Ma’am." The young woman turned to leave.

"Aleya--" Leia called out, causing her visitor to pause and look back over her shoulder. "Enjoy the dancing tonight. Take the time to enjoy being young." As she never had. Leia forced herself to smile at someone who still could.

The comment took Aleya Casterfo by surprise. "Thank you, Princess Leia." She smiled in return, looking relieved. “You know how much Ransolm loves to dance, I'm sure. You'd know that better than anyone."

+

Leia couldn’t say how long she sat there in the stillness of the library. She supposed that as the guest of honour, she ought to make one final appearance at her own reception. Then again, she'd already done the obligatory rounds. No one would expect more of her, not any longer. 

She was tired.

The next time she looked out into the crowded room, she spotted Aleya whispering something into Ransolm's ear. He'd moved to within a few steps of the library doors, close enough that Leia could see the genuine smile he favoured Aleya with as his hand went to the small of her back. It was the only real smile Leia’d seen from Ransolm all day, and she knew she ought to be glad. She was dying. She ought to be happy for him. He deserved no less. Whatever Aleya Casterfo whispered into Ransolm's ear next caused his face to fall—before he masked it, of course. 

Then Ransolm narrowed his eyes and peered intently through the glass doors separating him from Leia, who was once again behind the desk in the dimly lit library. Varykino’s library was already of historical importance on Naboo, so none of the party guests would ever have entered it. In addition, all were well aware that tomorrow’s documents were sitting on its rather famous desk.

Ransolm hadn't realized Leia was there. For a split-second, she thought he’d looked heartbroken.

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
> “I loved you, and so I drew these tides of men into my hands, and wrote my will across the sky in stars...”
> 
> ~T. E. Lawrence 
> 
> (That’s where I swiped a line from. Lawrence of Arabia— his writings, not the film based on his life)


	17. Mirrorbright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My father gave us one legacy more precious than any other--a galactic peace. All of us here today have inherited the responsibility to preserve that peace from this day forward. Only by doing so can we truly honor and remember him."
> 
> \--Senator Leia Organa at the official dedication of Bail Organa's statue, Hosnian Prime
> 
> 'Bloodline', by Claudia Gray

+

 

 

The tall windows of her bedchamber stood open to the pleasantly cool night air, and Leia could hear the haunting calls of nightdiver birds as they echoed across the stillness of the lake. The moon was full and high in the sky by the time Kaydel Connix rapped softly on Leia's door and entered the room, ready to receive any last-minute instructions.

"Has everyone gone, then?" Leia inquired, her voice scarcely audible.

The General was nearly swallowed up by the silk pillows covering an enormous, ornately carved canopy bed. The luxurious fabrics, elegant furnishings and every other detail of this stately chamber seemed fit for a princess in Kaydel's estimation--only, she hadn't really thought of Leia as royalty until now. She'd always seemed more like a force of nature.

"Nearly everyone, General. There are a few stragglers, but they're waiting to board the last of the shuttles. You'll soon have peace and quiet." A lace-trimmed silk nightgown rendered Leia nearly unrecognizable to Connix. Leia Organa had commanded navies, led revolutions--she was a war hero, a living legend! Yet now, she looked alarmingly fragile. 

Leia surprised her by patting the brocade coverlet beside her to indicate that Connix should sit, reaching for her hand. Leia’s was cool to the touch.

"I want to thank you, Kaydel. You've always stepped up and done whatever needed doing, all of it without any fanfare and with a quiet, unfailing competence." Kaydel felt herself begin to tear up at the unexpected compliment—it sounded far too much like farewell. Though her voice was faint, Leia had more to add: "Ransolm Casterfo will need help. This accord is only the first step, the first of many in what will be a long struggle of a different kind. Believe me when I tell you it will be tough going."

The Commander nodded but didn’t trust herself to speak. Crying in front of the General was the last thing she wanted to do. "Two opposing viewpoints need to be truly reconciled. That's what's been missing all along. When the New Republic rose, half the galaxy never really supported how it was structured, even though pretty much everyone was relieved we'd won the war and that Palpatine's Empire was gone. Too many people were left vulnerable, their lives no better--sometimes even worse--than when they lived under Imperial rule. That's what got us into the mess we're trying to get out of right now. We need to do better. The New Republic’s constitution was inherently flawed. Mon Mothma had the gift of finding balance and knew the importance of compromise, just as my father did. Thanks to her, we had stability.

Once she disappeared, the cracks started showing. Everything fell apart and nothing got accomplished. Casterfo knows it, so do Greer and Seastriker--but I'm afraid that Poe doesn't. I worry that when I'm gone he'll...have a change of heart." Leia shook her head. "Compromise and surrender aren't one and the same. It's long been said that the same people who win wars don't always make a good peace. The New Republic's failure is proof enough of that. There needs to be a better balance-- individual planetary autonomy is important, but there are genuine benefits to more centralization, contradictory as that might seem.” Leia recalled that long-ago argument with Ransolm, realizing just how much they'd come to learn from each other. "What I'm saying is, I hope that Casterfo can count on you to help keep this process moving forward. I get the feeling you believe in him. You’re right to."

Leia had never asked anything of Connix before. She'd asked for her opinion on countless matters, of course. Leia Organa was not one to issue order after order without any feedback from those she led, but this--this felt very different. It wasn't an order at all.

Kaydel Connix didn't hesitate, for she didn't doubt the wisdom of Leia's words. "Of course, General." Leia squeezed her young officer's hand before raising an eyebrow in mock reprimand. "Leia, I mean," Kaydel corrected herself, and they both smiled. "You can count on me. So can the Viceroy."

Another knock at the door had the ever-dependable Greer Sonnel entering Leia's chamber. 

"This might as well be the control room," the General joked as Kaydel rose and turned to leave. "Off you go, Connix! You look gorgeous, by the way. Those Allegiant officers aren't going to know what hit them. Do your duty, which in this case means dancing twice as often as you think you should. Away you go, Commander. Don't miss that last transport!"

 

 

Vintage Leia Organa, though Greer to herself as she watched a whisper of blue chiffon disappear along with Kaydel Ko Connix as she slipped out of the room. 

"It won't feel right, you know," said Greer softly. Long familiarity had her perched on the edge of Leia's bed without an invitation. "Not without both of you there." Leia’s poor health wasn’t all that troubled her. Greer Sonnel knew exactly how much Leia and Ransolm had originally detested each other and suspected something was once again amiss between them. 

"Ransolm and I didn’t end this war alone, Greer." Leia looked down at her hands, fiddling with the ring Han had given her years ago. If any two people were responsible for altering the fate of the galaxy, they were Rey and Ben. She wondered if the truth of their tale would remain as obscured as all that had transpired on the Death Star between Luke and Anakin Skywalker. She hadn't learned the particulars herself yet, and at this point she wondered if she ever would.

"I think you need to give yourself more credit."

"I think _you _should go and have some fun tonight, Greer Sonnel, and that's an order!" Leia squeezed her friend's hand one more time. Bloodburn ought to have killed Greer years ago. Instead, she'd survived long enough to help lead the Resistance from Gatalenta for years, falling in love with young Joph Seastriker along the way. Young--Joph wasn't so young anymore, she supposed. None of them were.__

____

For the sake of all they'd sacrificed, she hoped the promise of peace would last.

The General had begun to look especially weary, so Greer knew it was time to take her leave. She wasn't thrilled about leaving the princess at Varykino with nothing but droids for company, but Leia had made those arrangements herself. Greer had learned to pick and choose her battles long ago. She also resisted the urge to fluff the mountain of pillows behind Leia's head. "Let me shut the windows for you," she offered instead.

"Go ahead and close those others, but leave this one be." Greer Sonnel obligingly shut the rest but left the one closest to Leia's bed open to the night sky. 

 

+

 

Leia didn't know how long she'd slept, only that she had and that the moon was higher. She awoke with her whole face bathed in its light. It didn't matter what planet she was on, Leia'd always loved moons. She pulled on a silk wrap, determined to make her way to the window ledge despite her failing strength.

Alderaan hadn’t had a moon of its own, but that had never mattered...not until the Death Star.

Leia's thoughts turned to the tiny music box she'd treasured as a child, the same one Ransolm had been led to use against her years ago. She'd loved it because it had played 'Mirrorbright', the lullaby that would forever hold a special place in her heart. She could hear the melody in her mind even as she sat there on the cool marble:

‘Mirrorbright, shines the moon,  
Its glow as soft as an ember.  
When the moon is mirrorbright,  
Take this time to remember.  


Those you have lost but are gone,  
Those who kept you safe and warm.  
The mirrorbright moon lets you see  
Those who have ceased to be...’  


 

Bittersweet, as were her memories. Precious ones, those of her parents singing the same words to her on Alderaan, and of how she'd soothed a tiny, fussing Ben while she rocked him to sleep in her arms. The devastating image came to mind as well, that of Ransolm opening her treasured childhood keepsake and shattering so much.

It was almost as if she could hear the music in her mind as she gazed at the mirrorbright moon in the Naboo sky, its opposite so perfectly reflected in the surface the lake. Except it wasn't in her head--there was someone in the house. Unless she was mistaken they were at the piano downstairs. They played tentatively at first, almost as if they were trying to recall the tune from memory.

She knew couldn't be one of the droids. 

Leia slid off the marble ledge, summoning the strength to crawl over her bed and grab the hoverchair’s remote control. Once she'd positioned it to her liking, she eased into it and clipped the remote to its side. Then she guided the chair to the other bedside table to retrieve Ransolm's lapel pin.

Leia had no intention of wasting another moment.

 

+

 

This surely ranked among the worst days of his life. Standing next to Leia all day had been torture given the circumstances, but Ran had mastered his emotions and forced himself to smile and shake hands with everyone as if nothing were amiss. He hated himself for ever having spoken to her so harshly--it had been completely inexcusable. Was it any wonder she despised him? How could she not? Once again, his words had cut her to the quick and he wondered if he'd ever stop hurting Leia Organa.

The moon was high in the sky now, huge and silver and gorgeous above the lake. The sight of it made Ran think of the princess and of the elegant ship she'd once owned, the one named for the lullaby inspired by a moon that must have been as beautiful as this one. It also reminded him of the worst mistake he’d ever made. Leia may have forgiven him for opening that music box in front of the entire Galactic Senate, but that didn't mean he'd ever forgive himself. 

He moved away from the doorway he'd been standing in, knowing a droid would come along to close the doors to the terrace soon enough. None of them would care if he sat down at the piano a few steps away. He felt much more at home on its bench than he did on any of the other furnishings in the room, especially at a time like this. How was Leia? How much longer did she have left? How far away was Ren? 

Ransolm couldn't sit still, for he had too much nervous energy and nothing to do but wait. He doubted he'd get a lick of sleep. Growing more and more agitated, he wanted to touch the keys of the piano he was sitting at. Music had long been his refuge when his emotions were in turmoil. Surely no one would mind if he did. 

Ran pulled the bench closer to the piano and adjusted his cloak so that it wouldn't impede him in any way. The moon was casting its glow into the darkened room where he sat at the piano. 'Mirrorbright'--how had it gone? It wasn't as though he hadn't watched that blasted recording often enough. He could picture the footage as if it were in front of him, how he'd pointed an accusing finger straight at Leia--even now, the thought of it made him want to throw up. His right hand idly picked out the beloved Alderaanian melody on the keyboard as his mind wandered.

He wasn't going to leave Varykino without apologizing to Leia. He wasn't going to sign any accord without _them _being in accord. Theed and its parties could go on without him, he'd already instructed his chief of staff to make his excuses. Ran's private shuttle stood at the ready in the unlikely event he changed his mind. His apology could wait until morning if it had to--would it have to? --but he wasn't leaving Varykino until he'd made things right.__

 __  
__  


It had been a foolish thought to go to Leia's bedchamber and tap on the door as he had a few minutes ago. She'd obviously been sleeping; tonight's function had surely been taxing for her. Ransolm was probably the last person she wanted to see but that hadn't kept him from wanting to walk right in and wake her. He hadn't, of course. Instead he'd retreated downstairs.

Upon learning that Leia was in the library Ransolm had sought her there, only to discover he'd arrived too late. The documents Aleya'd said the princess had been reviewing were already secure in the thumbprint-activated case only he or Leia could access. Ran had gone looking for her elsewhere, only to be informed by Greer Sonnel that Leia had retired to her chambers. He’d returned to the reception to wait for a more opportune time to speak with her. Unfortunately, that hadn't materialized. 

He'd resolved to wait until it did--which had led him to knock at her door after everyone else had left for Theed. When that had proven unsuccessful, he'd come back downstairs. 

 

Ran pushed back the piano bench and got to his feet. Who was he trying to fool? Nothing was going to help his state of mind. He lifted his sleeve to double-check that he hadn't left his personal comm unit on silent mode. He hadn't. 

Ran stepped soundlessly onto the terrace just beyond the open doorway. The grounds of Varykino were stunning. If all had been well with Leia he would have enjoyed the view. He noticed that one of the stone staircases led down to the lake. Following it, his footsteps took him to where an ornate metal gate gleamed in the moonlight and marked the entrance to a stone pier jutting out into the water. The security guard standing watch in the shadows cleared his throat to indicate his presence. Ran had already known he was there. Years of subterfuge had made him keenly aware of his surroundings, and he doubted that would ever change. The Emperor's viceroy had no need to identify himself to those meant to protect him, so Ran slipped through the gate leading to the jetty without interference. 

A few flying insects pestered him but he swatted them away absentmindedly, finally reaching the end of the pier where a small wooden craft was moored. The moon and its reflection were his only companions until a fish of some sort splashed out in the darkness of the lake. Ran told himself a leaping fish was considered a good omen.

 

+

 

As Leia skimmed down the grand staircase in her hoverchair she told herself she was being foolish. She _was _being foolish--for when she reached the grand piano in the moonlit study, no one was there.__

____

__

She'd been wrong.

That, or her mind had finally begun playing tricks on her. Leia closed her eyes and tried to push away the unsettling feeling that kept wrapping itself around her and made it seem as if she were floating out of body and looking down on her own form. She could see herself right there in the hoverchair, white silk and all. Long ago, when Ben had seen her dressed like that, he’d told her she’d looked like an angel.

The odd, floating sensation had threatened to pull her out of herself all day. With Ben's help she'd fought it off. She wondered how he was lending her that strength to begin with. He was helping her, he loved her...he knew she loved him. Where was he? Why was he still on Tatooine? Her son wasn't the only person she wished she could conjure out of thin air, but Ransolm was surely in Theed. Waves of dizziness threatened to overwhelm Leia and she felt her surroundings beginning to fade. She didn’t know how much longer she could fight.

The princess was sure of only one thing:

She had to reach the library.

 

 

+

 

Still, quiet, perfect solitude. Ransolm emptied his mind of everything, or tried to. Then he frowned. How very odd--a moment ago the sky had been perfectly clear, yet now the moon was developing a distinct ring around it. Sudden storms boded ill in stories and legends. He couldn't help but fear it wasn't a good sign now.

 

More unsettled than ever, he headed back up the stone staircase to the main house, taking the stone steps two at a time. He had no idea why the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end but didn't stop to think about it. He'd go to Leia immediately; he'd make a fool of himself if necessary, but there was no way he was leaving matters in this untenable state a moment longer.

 

 

 

When he reached the top of the staircase, an unexpected glow caught his attention. It was coming from the library--he was nearly certain it was the library—and that bore immediate investigation. Ransolm entered the house through the same door he'd left, ghosting through the study and past the piano until he reached the series of rooms making up the reception area adjoining the room he sought. Through its tall glass doors he saw the light was due to Leia, seated at the desk with both copies of the unsigned peace accord spread out in front of her. What was she about? She looked to be wearing nothing but her nightclothes.

Cold dread punched him in the gut when he realized the implications, for she was activating recording droids. If Leia was signing those documents in the dead of night, she didn't expect to see the morning.

The princess didn't notice Ransolm as he slipped through the same doors that had separated them earlier in the evening.  


"Leia."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, one hand pausing in midair--and her face told him all he needed to know. Quickly Ran closed the door and the distance between them, picking up two additional recording droids from the case on the floor behind Leia's hoverchair and positioning them on the desk at the customary locations. 

"We do this together." _Or not at all._

____

__

 

Leia gave a small nod and Ran saw her shiver. That she was going about any of this in such a state spoke of equal parts desperation and determination.

"You're freezing." Ran slipped off his high-necked cloak and wrapped it around the princess' shoulders. It was of a deep, dark blue-grey, and a hint of cologne enveloped Leia along with its warmth. Gentle fingers secured the clasp beneath her chin and she looked up at Ransolm, unashamed of the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was there at all.

"Unfailingly gallant," she managed. "What's this, cloak number three by now?" A corner of her mouth quirked up into a faint smile. Leia didn't do 'vulnerable'—not for long— and Ransolm wouldn't have it any other way.

"And I've always had to leave you. I'm not going anywhere, not this time." At that, his eyes moved away from hers and to the documents spread out on the desk. "We do this together, Leia--"

"Or not at all," she finished. Ran nodded, determined to keep his composure. He promptly busied himself with organizing the remainder of the necessary candledroids, recording devices, paper, pens and ink they required. Leia fought to remain conscious and quietly watched him all the while.

 

He helped Leia slip her hands through the slits on either side of the cloak she now wore so that its lustrous fabric covered her nightclothes completely. The understated silvery embroidery on its collar and along its edges made it more than suitable for the occasion. Ransolm's embroidered tunic was of the same blue-grey, so the two of them actually matched for a change. She told herself it beat doing any of this in a nightgown—though her nanny droid back on Alderaan would have been absolutely horrified by the state of her hair. Visual record of the proceedings would forever show that it had been a total disaster.

Leia reached up to try and do something about her long, messy braid. She laughed at herself when she realized she couldn't muster the strength for even that much. "How's that for perfect irony. Me, famous for my hair. My last, shining moment, and it's--" 

"Beautiful," Ran finished quietly. He must have understood what she'd meant, because he adjusted the heavy braid hanging over Leia's shoulder so that it fell down her back instead. Then he smoothed the stray hairs from both sides of her face and tucked them behind her ears so that she probably looked tidy enough. Leia closed her eyes and shook her head.

They had no organic witnesses so a certain amount of speaking was required for legal purposes. "I, Ransolm Casterfo..." he began, clearly and much more calmly than he actually felt, with Leia following suit. Her voice was surprisingly strong. Casterfo had seated himself at the desk beside her hovering chair and they signed at the same time before switching documents and then signing again. Ransolm dated both copies, noticing that his handwriting couldn't hold a candle to the elegance of Ren's or Leia's. 

Leia was struggling to do so much as hold her head up by the end of the process. She began seeing bright lights again. That distracted her, so at first her counterpart’s next words barely registered:

"...one legacy more precious than any other--a galactic peace. All of us have inherited the responsibility to uphold that peace from this day forward. Only by doing so can we honour..."

It was her speech--her very own speech, the one she'd given the day the New Republic had dedicated her father's statue and she'd thought no one had heard her. The crowds had been cheering so wildly for the x-wing manoeuvres high overhead she'd always assumed she'd been drowned out. "You heard every word." Leia was astounded. Not only that—he’d used those same words to honour her in turn.  


Ran nodded. "I did." He'd shut off the recording droids the moment he'd finished speaking. Leia's comment wouldn't be part of official record.

"You've always listened, haven't you--" Leia made to reach for Ransolm's hand, and he took hers in his own when he noticed.

"Even then.” He assured her softly. “And I heard you--"

"And I hurt you--"

"And I you." 

"It was the last thing you ever meant to do.” 

He nodded, smiling sadly. "You know me so well." 

 

"I've missed hearing you say that." Leia glanced down at their linked hands. Then she looked into Ransolm Casterfo's eyes, only to find pure admiration. It matched her own. "Will you take me to him?" 

He nodded, positioning her carefully against him so that her head could rest against his shoulder. The hoverchair had a very low back and the princess needed more support than it offered. Leia heard Ransolm issue a series of quiet orders into his comm unit. With his free hand he tucked the accord they'd signed back into its protective case and sealed it. Once he'd finished, he grabbed a datapad and keyed in a series of instructions for his chief of staff. 

Silently Leia and Ransolm moved through Varykino's hushed halls, he with his arm around her shoulders and guiding the hoverchair because Leia's head had begun lolling against him as she slipped in and out of consciousness. They headed out into the night and onto the green where Ransolm's shuttle awaited, its landing lights blinking in the darkness.

 

Ran waved off the offer of help from the shuttle's crew, dismissing them to the rear of the craft as he lifted the princess out of her hoverchair and onto his lap before takeoff. He told himself he'd done it because he didn't want her slipping out of the low-backed conveyance. When Leia seemed to lose consciousness completely, Ran offered a silent prayer to the only power he believed in.

Though he was curious as to the identity of the hooded figure in the Viceroy's lap, the shuttle's pilot didn't comment. The vessel lifted off smoothly and he guided it skyward where it soon slipped free of Naboo's atmosphere.

\+ 

Oblivious to everything but the princess' breathing, Ran rested his chin on Leia's head and closed his eyes. Would they be too late? The short journey to the Finalizer seemed interminable. Ren would be there soon.

He felt Leia stir. "She's not going to like this," he heard her murmur. Ransolm breathed a sigh of relief that the princess had regained consciousness. He didn't think he'd heard her properly. 

 "Beg pardon?" Ran whispered. 

 "Your wife--" Ran heard her repeat. He furrowed his brow. Was Leia delirious? "She's hardly going to be pleased--"

"Whatever do you mean?" He drew back the hood from Leia's face, thoroughly perplexed. She wasn't making sense.

"Aleya Casterfo-"

It dawned on him then what she must have assumed. "Leia, she's my cousin." 

"You've always said you had no family."

"My father's youngest brother managed to escape Riosa before it was too late and fled to the Outer Rim. He made a new life for himself. Aleya is his only child. Neither of us knew the other even existed until recently." He felt Leia relax against him. Ran pressed his cheek to the crown of her head and held her against him more closely. "She kept Casterfo when she married, just as you kept Organa," he said softly.

Neither spoke again for a very long time. 

The next time Ransolm whispered her name Leia didn't respond. He feared she'd slipped away entirely until he felt her fingers curl against the soft fabric of his tunic. "Stay with me, Leia." Ransolm murmured into her hair, not even sure she'd hear him.

She had. And she'd try. She swore to herself that she would. Leia drifted in and out of consciousness. At some point she could tell they'd landed, though she couldn't say where. 

"There's something I wish you could see." She'd been floating away, but now she heard him clearly. She loved the sound of Ransolm's voice, the velvet of it.

"Show me.” She felt him shift in his seat, turning them both so that Leia could see exactly what he meant. Their pilot had already vacated his chair and departed the shuttle. The princess had a clear view of everything stretched out before them.

More than five thousand troops were standing at attention on the gleaming deck of the Finalizer’s main hangar, rank upon perfect rank of them. What shocked her most of all were the legions of Stormtroopers in shining white armour, for even from this distance it was apparent their helmets had been modified. She could actually see their faces. 

"They're all yours, Leia. Every last one of them. They're prepared to defend the freedoms you've always fought for. Do you remember the morning you took me on that inspection?" She nodded, knowing he meant the troop inspection she'd invited him to accompany her for mere hours before his betrayal of her on the Senate floor. She'd gotten the distinct impression that Ransolm had thought those troops looked barely capable of defending themselves, never mind the entire New Republic. No matter their skill or bravery, there was no doubt they'd been poorly equipped.

"I do. I have to admit this inspires a little more confidence." The princess' head lay against his chest so that he couldn't see her face. Even so, Ransolm knew she was smiling.

"I was hoping you'd agree. I'll have Thrawn dismiss them. I only wanted you to see them."  

To his surprise, Leia sat up. She wasn't about to miss this, not even if she fell over halfway through the proceedings. "I'd prefer they stay right where they are! I can do this—as long as you're beside me."

 "There’s nowhere else I'd rather be.” He meant every word. Ransolm gently lifted her back into the hoverchair, newly reminded that Leia's strength of will was nothing short of astounding. Then he activated a device he still had clipped to his belt, a cutting-edge hoverplatform he'd ordered from Canto Bight as a gift for Leia weeks ago when he'd learned she was alive and that walking was difficult for her. Obviously she couldn't stand up well enough to use it now, but if Leia was determined to inspect thousands of troops from a hoverchair then he'd go ahead and hover along beside her on the platform. They might even manage to look stately.

 

 

She surprised him yet again. "I like the look of that." Clearly she meant to ditch the hoverchair in favour of joining him on the irridescent hoverplatform that became visible the moment Ran stepped on it. 

"Far be it for me to argue with you," he smiled fondly. He had his doubts about her plan, but helped her out of her chair so that she stood beside him on the small, floating platform. He could feel how tightly she clutched his arm with both of her own as they prepared to descend from the ship. "I recall your strong feelings about Thrawn," Ransolm began, "and--"

"What I understand is that you admire him. He was once my father’s adversary, but you must have your reasons. I think I ought to meet him." Not that it would be a long encounter given the state she was in.

Ransolm guided their hovering platform down the shuttle's ramp to where the Grand Admiral awaited a short distance away. "I swear this floor's shinier than your boots!" Leia whispered to Ransolm, teasing him even now. Ran bit back a smile; he couldn’t believe that Leia was finding the strength for any of this and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. There was no one like her.

A tall, distinguished-looking humanoid in an immaculate white uniform favoured them both with a bow as they neared him. Leia had never actually met a Chiss before but knew to expect Thrawn's blue skin and glowing red eyes. Ransolm smoothly made the necessary introductions and Leia was once again surprised:

 

"Princess Leia, it is an honour and a privilege to finally meet a true daughter of Alderaan; the child of Anakin Skywalker, no less. A braver and more courageous warrior than Skywalker I have never known, and your mother's skills in diplomacy and battle were no less impressive. That their daughter shares these qualities comes as no surprise to one who knew them both. I am at your service." With that the white-haired Chiss bowed once more, and Leia murmured an appropriate response to his greeting.

 

Ran sent their hoverplatform gliding along the ranks of troops and Leia leaned heavily on his arm. She couldn't believed he'd arranged for such a display in the middle of the ship's night cycle. Nor could she ignore the expressions on the troops' faces, for they weren't remotely hostile. First Order propaganda would have ensured they regarded Leia Organa as their mortal enemy, so something fundamental had obviously changed. Leia was glad that Ransolm's cloak reached all the way to the ground on her so that her dignity remained intact. This night had been full of surprises.

Still, it was a tremendous relief when they exited the hangar bay. Ran felt Leia sag against him the moment they were clear of it and away from the thousands of pairs of inquisitive eyes. He was astonished she'd held up as well as she had. He put an arm around the princess as they skimmed along through the Star Destroyer's wide corridors. Weak as she was, Leia was intent on taking in the sights as they passed them. He knew she'd seen the inside of a Death Star but could hardly have enjoyed that experience.

Ran felt Leia growing weaker and held her more closely, so afraid she'd fall. He was relieved when his comm unit finally buzzed. He checked the message and Leia could hear him speak a few quiet words to someone. Her head felt all muzzy and she couldn’t make them out.

The princess' legs finally gave way when they reached the privacy of the turbolift. "Can you put your arm around my shoulders?" Leia did, and Ran lifted her up into his arms. Frail as she'd grown, there wasn't much of her to carry. The princess looped her other arm around his neck and laced her fingers together, resting her head against his. 

"I wish we had more time," was all she said out loud. She felt Ransolm press a soft kiss to her forehead but couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"We have all the time in the world,” he assured her.

Then Ransolm felt Leia slip away from him.

 

 

The doors of the turbolift whooshed open as the lift reached the entrance to the throne room. Ransolm Casterfo solemnly carried Leia into that silent, cavernous space. His footsteps echoed against the polished durasteel floor, a few lightsaber gashes still marring its perfection. With a heavy heart, Ran ascended the steps leading to the empty throne. Gently he set the last Princess of Alderaan on the Emperor’s throne. 

 

He knelt beside her, unwilling to relinquish her hand. Ran couldn't believe this was the end of their story--here, in the throne room of Ren's flagship, its panoramic viewports surrounding them with stars. Leia's features had grown slack but he tried to memorize them all the same. Eventually he let his head fall so that it rested agains the arm of the throne. All Ransolm could hear was his own heartbeat. It surprised him when he felt Leia's fingertips carding through his hair. 

 

"You did say something about putting me on a throne." Ran looked up in time to see Leia smiling weakly, one eyebrow cocked and her tone dry. Miraculously enough she was still with him. Incredulous, he gave small laugh. "To think I was once so terrified of Darth Vader's daughter ruling us all." He shook his head. There it was again--the memory of that music box. "That irony isn't lost on me. It was always meant to be you."

 

"That's never what I wanted."

 

" I know. And I've come to agree with you—one person should never have too much authority. I swear to you that we'll get it right.

"An executive council--"

"Is essential," he finished for her. "As is compromise. I won't fail you, Leia."

"I know." Ran closed his eyes and felt her trailing her fingertips over the stubble of his cheek. "You'll always do your duty,” he heard her whisper. 

"Love is a better teacher than duty." Ransolm’s voice cracked with emotion and he looked up at her for the last time.

 Leia saw what was in his eyes and knew that tears glistened in her own. "I know.” Ransolm bent his head and pressed a kiss to her knuckles; their hands were still clasped. Leia’s hand was so cold...Ran was vaguely aware of footsteps behind him and saw the princess' face light up. Leia's eyes were no longer on him—they were only for the man who'd come to stand behind him, the son he'd finally brought her to just as he’d sworn to himself that he would. Ben Solo had returned from Tatooine.

Ran felt Ren's hand on his shoulder and knew it was time to take his leave.

"Ransolm." Leia's voice was soft but clear. He tried to memorize every detail of her face, understanding that the inevitable was finally upon them. Leia's icy fingers were touching his face and he struggled to concentrate on her last words to him: "Cherish the past. But look to the future."

He nodded, tears threatening despite his best efforts to conceal them. He brushed a single, chaste kiss to Leia's forehead before finally pulling away from her, their fingers still entwined. She squeezed his hand with all the strength that remained to her. "Promise me that you'll look forward, not back."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"Don't look back."

He didn't. Ransolm Casterfo left Leia Organa sitting on the throne with her son kneeling in front of her, his arms around her waist.

 

 

+

 

The tempest was nearly over and the last of the rain tapped against the tall doors of the study where Ransolm sat at the grand piano. He'd returned to Varykino after leaving the Finalizer, well aware of the role he needed to play now. He'd never wanted to do it alone.

At first he'd gone back to the library where he and Leia had signed the peace accord. Only then had he noticed his plom bloom pin in the case she'd taken the first of the recording droids from. The setting indicated that someone had used it to record a message. He’d sat down at the famed desk in Varykino’s library, the celebrated poet’s desk. When Ransolm pressed the sequence of petals that took him to Leia’s message, he was overcome. A passing droid was the sole witness to how the viceroy’s shoulders shook as he slumped over the desk.

Eventually he'd sought the solace of the piano. 

Ransolm couldn't believe Leia was gone. She had to be, for nothing felt the same. Dawn had broken and instead of a silvery moon, Ran saw the shimmering colours of a rainbow begin to form over the misty lake. 

He'd use that symbolism, he decided. Leia might be gone, but what she'd represented? He'd do everything in his power to make sure the whole blasted galaxy knew exactly how much they owed Leia Organa. He had six hours to get himself sorted out.

He had no idea if he’d be able find the words for all that he needed to say. 

Words usually came easily to Ransolm; it was a gift, but as a child he'd once been mute for a very long time. It had been in the aftermath of Vader, the labour camp, and the desperate year he'd been orphaned and left on the verge of starvation. Though he'd been rescued by his foster parents it had taken months for him to speak again. The turning point would always remain clear in his mind, for it had taken place at a piano much like the one here at Varykino.

His foster mother had come home late one evening after one of her performances, only to discover Ransolm curled up beneath her grand piano. Instead of trying to coax him out as everyone else had done, she'd simply sat down and started playing. Seven-year-old Ransolm had eventually crawled straight into her lap. He could still remember the softness of the velvet she'd been wearing. 

It had marked a new beginning for him. She'd had no way of knowing that the tow-headed child in her arms was distraught because he could barely remember his mother's face any longer, nor had she guessed that it had been his mother who had first taught a young Ransolm to play. Ransolm Casterfo kept his secret self closely guarded; music had long been the refuge of his soul. As he stared out at the glorious rainbow now shimmering over the lake beyond the terrace, he didn't think about what he was playing at all--only how it felt as he did so. 

His mind wandered back to memories of Leia and all that they'd shared. He'd only seen her a handful of times in the seven years since they'd been colleagues--rivals, originally--on Hosnian Prime. Odd that it didn't seem to matter. 

Ransolm would honour her memory. He wouldn't fail her.

 

He played on--he played everything he needed to. He knew himself to be exhausted but had gone without sleep for longer stretches. Years of living without security and by his wits alone had made him well-accustomed to it.

Grief was toying with him, for he swore he could feel Leia's fingers resting on his shoulders just now, exactly as they had the night she'd been a Twi'lek and he a nightclub entertainer. It had been a charade in some ways, but certainly not in others—not by the end of it. Leia's hands had rested there ever so lightly--then she'd run her fingers down his chest as she'd reached into his pocket for that datachip--

Someone’s hands were running themselves along his shoulders right now, and soft arms were looping themselves around Ransolm's neck. A face pressed itself against his, just as it had that night, and warm lips were brushing against his temple. Ransolm realized he was infinitely more exhausted than he'd understood. If he was going to get through the day's proceedings then he needed to get to bed, if only for an hour or two. Only this-- whatever it was--was a beautiful, beautiful impossibility, and he wasn’t ready for the illusion to end. Assuming he was in serious danger of falling asleep even as he sat there at the piano, Ran took the imaginary hand that was running itself along his cheek and pressed a kissed to the inside of the wrist just above it. He found it warm, and soft, and real, so logic told him he was overtaxed by stress and exhaustion.

He didn't want to open his eyes because that would mark the end of whatever this was. Then he felt someone sit down next to him on the piano bench just as Leia had that night--he was hearing her voice--she was speaking his name—

He opened his eyes and gasped out loud when he found himself gazing into eyes the colour of rich, dark chocolate. Force knew how, but Leia was beaming up at him, warm and real and still wearing his blue-grey cloak. She slipped one arm around his waist and snuggled up against his chest.

"How?" Ran breathed as he buried his nose in the softness of her hair, scarcely believing his senses.

"Force-healing at Ben's hands. I'd never have believed it possible." Leia was holding his face, she was smiling up at him--how was this not a dream? "You took me to him, and just in time. So much for that life debt--"

"That's never all it was. You know that. Leia--" he began, saying her name like a prayer, for his own had been answered. He pulled her closer and whispered something into her ear, brushing a kiss to her cheek.

She whispered something to him in return, lacing both hands around the column of his neck as she kissed him. Ran felt her fingers running themselves through his hair as he kissed her back, and then Leia unclasped the cloak she was wearing and let it slide from her shoulders. Its blue-grey fabric pooled over his feet as Ransolm helped Leia into his lap and trailed his mouth along one of those smooth shoulders, bare now but for the whisper of silk that he slid further down. 

They beamed at each other in the morning sunlight--there was no other word for it. He ran his fingertips down her spine, thin white silk all that separated him from the warmth of her skin. As the morning mist lifted from the lake at Varykino, twin rainbows arced over its surface as Leia guided Ransolm's long fingers over the length of her glossy braid so that together they slipped the tie from her hair.

 

 

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
>  
> 
> 'Mirrorbright' references are from Claudia Gray's 'Bloodline'.
> 
> “Love is a better teacher than duty.”  
> ~Albert Einstein  
> I also paraphrased Churchill. :)


	18. Status Update

+

 

"Status update?"

Ran smiled to himself at Leia's playful tone. The princess’ fingertips brushed the stubble of his cheek as she leaned in for a kiss. Leia settled herself in the co-pilot’s chair of the _Peraspera _as the starlines of hyperspace streaked around them through the elegant ship’s viewports.__

____

____

"Never better!” came his soft reply. 

_Status update. ___

__That was the explanation Leia'd given the first time she'd ever-so-smoothly extracted Ransolm from the midst of a diplomatic gathering. It had been a few hours after the announcement of the peace treaty they'd signed at Varykino. When they'd excused themselves, everyone’s assumption had probably been that it was on account of an urgent communique from the Emperor himself._ _

__It had been urgent, all right—Leia'd hauled him behind one of the thick marble columns of Theed's Imperial Palace and kissed him soundly. Smirking conspiratorially, she’d escorted him right back into the function she'd snuck them out of to begin with. They’d immediately parted ways to work the room more effectively._ _

__Years of practice in the art of subterfuge hadn’t gone to waste, because a few hours later Ransolm managed to find them a secluded alcove in order to return the favour._ _

__What he and Leia had shared that sunrise at Varykino was one of the most singularly beautiful experiences of his life. It had been glorious, a celebration of so much, but never would he have anticipated that it marked the beginning of a pattern they'd fall into so effortlessly. He’d had no expectations._ _

__

__The peace accord formalized, they’d been hopscotching their way around the galaxy for the past few months in order to build support for the fledgling New Galactic Alliance. Centrist systems, Populist worlds, independent planets--the joint delegation they headed had visited more than a hundred systems and met with representatives from over a thousand worlds.__

 _ _It was a punishing schedule, but the reward was well worth it. The promise of peace was real. Only the vague threat posed by Hux's First Order still threatened. Worlds were rallying behind Emperor Ren, the ‘Chosen One’ of the slaves he was liberating all across the galaxy, while Leia and Ran lay the groundwork for a new system of galactic governance. Long ago, Ransolm had dreamt of doing exactly that._ _

__

__He caught himself smiling again as he brought the_ Peraspera _out of hyperspace. He’d first made the sleek ship his own as the Master Codebreaker. That felt like a lifetime ago. Now, the desert world of Tatooine awaited, along with the decidedly appealing prospect of two standard days away from their official entourage.__

 _ _A private meeting with Rotta the Hutt was first on their agenda, followed by a ceremony with Tatooine's indigenous Sand People. Afterward, they’d have a brief opportunity to celebrate their recent successes with key players of the New Rebellion. Best of all, it amounted to two nights alone with Leia--__

____Unless one counted Threepio. Fortunately, Leia’s protocol droid had powered down for much of their trip to Tatooine.____

 _ _ _C-3PO shuffled into the cockpit as Ran sat back and watched Leia begin the landing cycle. He made a habit of encouraging the princess to fly. She was a shockingly good pilot in light of how little she’d done of it, and those skills would only improve as she gained experience. Ran did his best to ignore Threepio's predictable chatter about how ill-advised he considered_ any _business on Tatooine until he noticed Leia purse her lips in mild annoyance._ _ _

____"Relax, Threepio!" he assured the jittery droid. "You’ll scarcely recognize Jabba's palace now that it's Rotta's. Rotta has always been a Hutt of a different stripe.” Thanks to Maz, Ran had known Rotta for years and Threepio was in for a surprise. The Hutt had become devoted to Emperor Ren. Not only that, but he was intent on transforming the nature of Hutt enterprise._ _ _ _

____"Maz will be there, too," Leia reminded Threepio, who’d come into his own again now that his specialties were indispensable. "So will Artoo, and Chewie, and Lando. Finn, Poe, Rose, Greer, Snap--they're all planetside. What are the odds of that?” She smiled over her shoulder, assuming her protocol unit was already calculating them. “Do you honestly expect any trouble with Ben and Rey so close at hand?" That silenced the fretful droid._ _ _ _

____Ran took advantage of Threepio's temporary silence to compliment Leia as the ship touched down. Not on her piloting skills, for she knew full well he approved of those. "I assume your choice of colour is deliberate?" he commented, making no secret of his appreciation of the view he was enjoying. Leia looked as lovely as ever in purple trimmed with gold, her lightweight clothing formal enough to meet with Rotta and cleverly cut to maximize freedom of movement. Her hair was a bewitching configuration of twists. He rather liked the idea of taking it down later._ _ _ _

____Leia raised an eyebrow. "Royal purple, you mean? A friendly reminder to Rotta--or Queen Joolz, or whatever Rotta styles himself at the moment—that a child of Gardulla the Hutt’s slave boy ended up as Alderaanian royalty?"____

_____ _

_____ _

____Ransolm’s face was the picture of innocence as they made their way to the main hatch, but he couldn’t disguise the mischief that danced in his eyes. "I hadn't considered that. I assumed it was more of a nod to what you were wearing the_ last _time you graced Tatooine with your presence." He shot Leia a wicked grin as he hit the switch to lower the landing ramp. "What little there was of it, that is. Huttslayer!" he added, kissing the nape of her neck before grinning again.___ _

______Leia feigned annoyance but had to return that infectious smile. "You mean to tell me you actually remember what I wore when I dealt with Jabba all those years ago?" In slave girl’s garb that left little to the imagination, she’d strangled Jabba the Hutt with the same chain he’d used to enslave her. Leia’d shown Ransolm the recording herself long, long ago. He was right—it had indeed been the very same purple and gold._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm only a man, Leia! Believe me when I tell you the sight was nothing short of unforgettable!" Ransolm grinned broadly at the expression on her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at him in that way she had, the way he loved: "That was decades ago, Casterfo! We both know exactly how I look now!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Indeed,” he murmured into her hair as he pulled her close, pleased with himself for managing to turn Leia’s self-deprecating comment into something entirely different. They stepped apart as the hatch opened and the landing ramp lowered. Ran pretended to study the cloudless Tatooine sky. "Hot as hell," he observed in a neutral tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia saw the smirk he tried to hide. Ransolm wasn’t referring to the weather. Shaking her head, she looped her arm through his when he offered it. "You and your compliments!" she whispered, shooting him a glance he understood perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He couldn’t resist kissing her ear as he murmured into it: "Ah, but you deserve to hear them! Every single day." Years ago, Leia’d called him spoiled. He'd accused her of the same. Now, Ransolm meant to make sure she was—in an entirely different sense of the word._ _ _ _ _ _

______As their welcoming party skimmed toward them over the sand, the two former rivals stepped out into Tatooine's scorching suns._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______+_ _ _ _ _ _


	19. In the Palace of Rotta the Hutt

+

 

The sound of raucous laughter greeted Leia and Ransolm as Rotta’s Twi’lek majordomo escorted them through the labyrinth of corridors the Princess remembered so well. That path had once led to Jabba the Hutt; now it led to a party. Quite the party, judging by what they could hear of it.

The ruinous stench of spice was gone but memories lingered like cigaren smoke around every corner of Jabba’s former palace: the urgency of that mission to save Han, the sheer desperation of it. Luke’s plan had worked. 

Her son’s plans had also come to fruition on this harsh desert world, and some of the credit had to be given to the man beside her now. Ransolm had laid the groundwork Ben and Rey had built upon. Thanks to a new alliance with Rotta the Hutt, the slaves of Tatooine were finally free.

Leia glanced at Ransolm's profile as they wound their way through the palace. She knew him well enough to sense his concern for her. He knew _her _well enough not to mention it.__

____

____

As they neared Rotta's audience chamber, Leia was struck by how clearly she could sense the beings within it. Luke would have named that feeling. To someone with more limited training, it felt like an excitement and an energy threatening to burble up out of the palace and onto the burning sands surrounding it. 

Two smiling Twi'leks greeted them with trays of refreshments as they entered the dim palace’s central chamber. She and Ransolm politely declined; there would be time enough for that later. Behind them, Threepio remained uncharacteristically quiet. Leia couldn’t recall his having said a single word since setting foot in the place.

 

Leia hadn't seen Rotta in ages and neither had Ransolm. Rotta--also known as Queen Joolz —was in feminine form; Hutts were gender fluid by nature, though for simplicity’s sake this one preferred to be called Rotta while appearing as Joolz. The newly established leader of Hutt enterprise was lounging with some Twi’leks, who sat on the edge of his floating platform along with a mountain of silken cushions. There wasn’t a chain in sight. The rotund, worm-like Hutt happily stuffed a live amphibian delicacy down his gullet and burped in satisfaction as Leia and Ransolm approached.

"Ahaha! Ohoho! Who do we have here?" The room quieted at the distinctive sound of Hutt laughter, though this one held no malice.“Our guests of honour have arrived!" 

Rotta inclined his head and slowly blinked his eyes in a Huttese show of respect. "Your Excellencies, Councillors Organa and Casterfo! I bid you welcome to Tatooine! Welcome to my humble abode!" 

There was nothing humble about it, of course. Outrageously expensive artwork adorned every wall, nook and cranny of the audience hall, and hand-woven silk carpets were scattered carelessly over rough stone floors. It was obvious how much Rotta still enjoyed his creature comforts. 

Leia's eyes were drawn to the focal point of the room, a massive Gatalentan canvas similar to a painting she’d once received as a gift. It was a stark contrast to the carbonite-encased Han Solo that been the vindictive Jabba’s idea of a conversation piece. 

Leia gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. A wave of pain so strong as to be nearly physical threatened to sweep her out of the present. She anchored herself with the warmth and strength of the arm her hand rested on. Ransolm must have sensed as much, for he placed his free hand over Leia’s in a discreet gesture of comfort.

Luke had often spoken of the importance of being mindful of the present. Leia let the wave of grief wash over her and pass, just as she’d learned to with the pain of Alderaan. No one else noticed, least of all their host. Leia had plenty of practice in keeping her features from revealing her feelings when it counted. 

“Carry on!" Rotta called out, addressing the room at large. He clapped his tiny hands for the musicians to begin another lively set. The dance floor filled up as quickly as the wine glasses; this particular Hutt had a knack for entertaining. More than a few beings stole subtle glances at Rotta's guests of honour, but for the most part Leia and Ransolm were ignored. This wasn’t a diplomatic function in the usual sense. 

The din of the crowd and the sound of music made conversing with their host next to impossible from where they were standing, so Leia and Ransolm stepped closer to the floating dais where the Hutt leader lounged. Rotta puffed on a cigaren and blew perfect smoke rings over their heads.

"The grate!" Threepio shrilled from just behind them. "Mind the grate! You're standing directly over the--"

"Finest wine cellar on Tatooine, if I do say so myself!" Rotta interjected, his sluglike body shaking with laughter. "Would your droid like a tour, Your Highness? It has quite the history." Rotta knew perfectly well that the floor grate Threepio referred to covered the former Rancor pit his wine cellar replaced. Leia fought a grin, but Ransolm didn't bother. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

"First things first!" Rotta boomed, loudly enough to make Threepio flinch. "See to Princess Leia’s protocol droid," he instructed, waving a jewel-bedecked arm and sending three Jawas scurrying out of a doorway toward Threepio. To the droid’s horror they seized hold of him. Certain he was finally going to meet his doom, Threepio fended them off with what had to be the most vigour Leia'd ever seen him exercise.

"Threepio!" She motioned for the Jawas to unhand him. "This was meant as a surprise for you,” she explained. “Everything will be just fine--better than fine! Rotta was asked to locate a new arm for you, one to replace that red one you've put up with for so long." Threepio struggled to process that.

"Emperor Ren’s instructions came from Anakin Skywalker himself!" Rotta assured him, chuckling as he blinked his enormous golden eyes.

It didn't take long for Threepio to recover: "Anakin Skywalker? Why, that's preposterous! He's quite dead, of that I can assure you! Besides, I've never so much as met the man! Why he would claim to take an interest in me is..." Threepio's commentary trailed off as he shuffled after the Jawas he saw the logic of following after all.

 

"Interesting," observed Rotta in gravelly tones, once the golden droid and his jabbering escort departed. "I have it on good authority that Anakin once constructed a 3PO unit of his own as a child. To aid his mother, or so the story goes."

Leia stepped close enough to Rotta's floating dais so that her knees nearly touched it. Rotta immediately whispered an instruction to his majordomo and the room cleared with impressive haste. Leia and Ransolm were alone with Rotta the Hutt.

 

Rotta kept his voice lower than Leia would've imagined possible: "I've checked the records, Princess. Your grandmother's name was indeed Shmi Skywalker. According to the data I've been able to access, it seems she was woman of remarkable character. Visual records also indicate that you have Shmi to thank for your glorious hair." 

Rotta had never made a secret of his penchant for hair—especially Leia’s. Along with their humour, it was the human trait he enjoyed most. Rotta adjusted the substantial wig crowning his own head before taking another puff of his cigaren in its customized holder.

“Your son’s is much the same." The Hutt’s tone was matter-of-fact. The Emperor’s origins were a secret to most of the galaxy, but plainly obvious from where he sat. "That height," he continued. "The waves!" Rotta gestured to his wig again. "The temper, those dry comments," Rotta drawled, amused. "They're Anakin all over again. And the Emperor’s eyes--" he nodded to indicate Leia's. "They're yours. Not sure why it all needs to be a secret. Not any more." He got no reaction from either human in front of him, all of which told him enough. 

"You have to remember, your Highness--forgive me, I forget myself— 'Councillor' Organa, but I spent a considerable amount of time being toted about in a backpack by Skywalker and his apprentice. The similarities between Anakin and our new Emperor are too striking to ignore.” The apprentice in question was a spirited Togrutan named Ahsoka Tano.

Ransolm had told Leia of Ahsoka. He'd also told her how Anakin's former apprentice had saved his life seven years ago.

 

Not caring for the subtle undercurrents of tension his comments had produced, Rotta quickly changed tack. "Where are my manners? Why, I've been ignoring your handsome colleague!" Rotta promptly winked at Ransolm. Winked? 

Ransolm was steeling himself for something. Leia couldn't imagine what. The _what _became clear the moment the Hutt's powerful tail whipped out and swept Ransolm off his feet so that he sprawled face-down against Rotta's massive body like some sort of Mon Calamari fishstar. Ransolm's shoulders shook as if he were sobbing, but it soon became clear he was laughing instead. So was the Hutt, who chortled all the harder when Ransolm reached up to affectionately rub a hand between Rotta's gigantic, almond-shaped eyes.__

__Ransolm Casterfo then proceeded to make himself at home in the enormous Hutt's lap. Leia shook her head at the picture that made, laughing out loud when a great, slobbery Hutt tongue swiped at the whole side of Ransolm's head. The look on his face was priceless._ _

__"That's more like it, Ran Kier!" Rotta rumbled, as he—she? ruffled her old friend’s hair. "Or should I say, Vox Verge? Except, you're back to being Ransolm Casterfo again, aren't you!” Rotta’s ‘old friend’ appeared to be trying to use his sleeve to remove Hutt slobber from his person in a manner that Rotta wouldn’t notice. “As you can see, Princess, Ran and I are rather well acquainted!"_ _

__Why wasn't she surprised? Leia wondered if she'd ever live long enough to hear half of Ransolm’s adventures. He certainly hadn’t wasted the last seven years._ _

__"Casterfo! Cast. Her. Foe. That's amusing when you stop and consider it, don't you agree? 'Her foe'--hardly! Ahaha!" Rotta kept stroking Ransolm’s hair with one stubby little hand. Leia half expected him to offer him a juicy frog next.__

 _ _"Forgive me, Ran!” Rotta insisted. Leia didn’t know Hutts pouted, let alone that they sometimes pretended to. “You know I meant well. It's only that the pun was irresistible! Come, let us reacquaint ourselves, for the gaming tables await. Besides, someone has waited long enough to meet Anakin’s daughter." Rotta activated the controls of his floating platform, intending to join the party he'd banished to other parts of his sprawling palace._ _

Ransolm acknowledged Leia’s visitor as she glided soundlessly into the chamber he and Rotta were just leaving. "Ahsoka," he greeted her softly. Ahsoka Tano nodded back, but her arresting blue eyes were only for Leia Organa. The expression they held had Leia stepping forward to enfold the smaller figure in her arms.

"Thank you," were the first words Ahsoka Tano heard her say. 

__

__

__+_ _

__

__

__The_ Peraspera's _hatch slid home behind them. The moment it did Ran had Leia breathless against the bulkhead. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist as they leaned against the same bulkhead a short time later._ _

__

__

__"Revolting," he murmured into the hollow of her neck as she carded her fingers through his hair. He was still right where Leia wanted him._ _

__"What did you just say?"_ _

__"Hutt slobber! I'm covered in it. Fond as I am of Rotta, it's nothing short of disgusting!" Not even Hutt slobber could keep them apart, Leia smiled to herself. She hoped that nothing ever would._ _

__"That makes two of us." She cocked an eyebrow suggestively. "There _are _ways to remedy that situation."_ _ __

__

__

__"Agreed." Ransolm adjusted their position somewhat reluctantly before tossing a shrieking Leia over his shoulder. Fortunately, the ship's many luxuries included a pleasant variety of 'fresher options.__

__They'd taken care of that Hutt slobber soon enough, along with a few other things, tumbling into bed afterward with similar inclination. Their limbs a contented tangle, Ransolm drifted off to sleep at once._ _

__Leia had been been mildly impressed that Ransolm had been able to stay on his feet at all after whatever Chewie and Lando had subjected him to back at Rotta's. It had apparently been related to some sort of bet between Lando and the Wookiee, one Chewbacca had won. Why that had ever involved more than one bottle of something as vile as Port in a Storm, Leia couldn't imagine. Why Ransolm had ended up drinking any of it was another mystery. And then, Maz had shown up. Best of all, so had Ben and Rey. Leia smiled to herself as sleep claimed her._ _

____

____

__+_ _

__The cabin chrono told her it was hours before dawn. Ransolm had rolled to the far side of the bed and was snoring softly. Leia couldn't say how long she lay there, listening. She listened to Ransolm, but she thought of Han._ _

__Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice when the snoring stopped._ _

__"Leia?"_ _

__She didn't answer. Leia closed her eyes without blinking her tears away. It was easier to pretend to be asleep.__

 _ _Ransolm wasn't fooled. He rolled over so that he was nearly against her back. Even so, he didn't move to touch her. Not yet._ _

__"It upset you," he whispered. His warm breath was soft against her shoulder. "When Rotta called you by your title tonight, it bothered you. 'Your highness'. 'Princess.’" Ransolm had never called her either, not since he’d come back to her. Not ever. A small mercy._ _

____

"You always known my preference." Leia’d insisted he call her by her first name years ago, but that wasn't what he meant.

"True enough," he said softly. Leia felt him sigh. "I asked Threepio about it." 

He tentatively put his arm around her waist. She didn't push him away. Then he moved to brush the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. "I know,” Ransolm whispered. “You'll always love him, Leia. How could it be otherwise?"

She turned to face him then, burrowing into his chest so that she could feel his steady heartbeat against her ear.

Leia wasn't alone in the darkness.

She let herself cry for Han.

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
>    
> This particular characterization of Rotta the Hutt/Queen Joolz is based on what little I read in Wookiepedia. Hope it rings true for any of you more familiar with Jabba’s only son. (The son who once thanked Leia for doing Jabba in, if I understand correctly.) I’m unfamiliar with ‘Legends’.
> 
> Rotta the Hutt supposedly gets a kick out of puns, and I’ve always thought Casterfo’s name was hilarious—nearly as good as ‘Mon Calamari’, which translates as ‘my squid’, when you take a moment to think about it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> +


	20. Chapter 20

+

 

"Are you picking up any unusual readings, Threepio?" 

Ransolm overrode the autofocus of his quadnocs, trying to get a better view of the pair of eerie, bluish figures at the crest of the rocky ridge in the distance. The sunrise made them especially difficult to see. Flanked by Ren and Rey, Leia had just topped that same rise. Ran knew the shorter of the glowing beings was the Force manifestation of Leia's twin, and next to the legendary Luke Skywalker was a much taller form: that of Anakin Skywalker, who’d once been the monster to haunt Ransolm’s nightmares. 

Not for the first time, Ran reflected on how strange it was that the Force had seen fit to bring him together with the daughter of the man he'd loathed--and feared--more than any other. Maz would probably consider that poetic.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Sir," came the droid's reply.

Threepio's sensors obviously hadn't registered the presence of the Force 'ghosts'. Ren had explained they were distinctly different from the Force projection of Luke Skywalker on Crait, one Threepio had managed to record for posterity. 

"As if anything about this situation could be considered remotely ordinary!" Threepio added. Nothing about Tatooine agreed with C-3PO. The possible exception to that was his new golden arm. "There must be hundreds of them, your Excellency! Three hundred eighty-seven, to be precise."

Threepio was unfailingly precise. He'd probably calculated precisely what was going on between he and Leia, too. Fortunately the droid’s programming didn't allow him to disclose as much to anyone. 

Ran zeroed in on Leia with the quadnocs. He tried to picture the hundreds of Tusken chiefs and warlords waiting in the valley on the far side of the ridge. Standing fierce and proud, they'd be shrouded in sand-coloured cloaks and mystery. Features obscured behind wrappings, eye covers and mouth grilles would make them appear all the more formidable. 

Tatooine's Sand People were reputedly fierce in combat and wielded their gaderffi sticks with tremendous skill. Ran would have welcomed the chance to test his skills against theirs; his own were getting too rusty for his liking. Who knew what the future held? So much about the galaxy was changing. Perhaps he would indeed have the chance to spar with a Tusken Raider someday. Not everything had to remain a fight to the death.

The Tuskens _had _fought to preserve that which they held most sacred: water. They believed that most precious of resources to be reserved for their use alone, which put them into direct conflict with moisture farmers and settlers. The Tuskens feared nothing except a vengeful demon who'd slaughtered many of their number decades ago with his terrible glowing sword. They'd performed ritual sacrifices ever since in hopes of keeping him at bay.__

____

____

__

__

That demon had been the young Anakin Skywalker. Now, the first Skywalker meant to heal the scar he'd dealt the Sand People more than a generation earlier.

Ren and Rey had each slain a Krayt dragon, and the pearl within each beast's stomach had granted them the right of parley with the Sand People. They had sworn to rid the Tuskens of the demon they feared, and the 'demon' in question meant to free the slaves of Tatooine. The Tuskens despised slavers. So did Ren and Rey. So did Anakin. Coming to an accord had been shockingly simple in the end.

 

"Relax, Threepio. Is it remotely logical to expect disaster with multiple Skywalkers standing between us and those Sand People?" Ran lowered his quadnocs. Leia and the others had disappeared over the ridge. He told himself to ignore how the hairs on the back of his neck still stood on end.

He'd known to expect the Force ghosts but they unsettled him all the same. Ren had explained that the Force was growing more turbulent. That increasingly tumultuous state meant that many could now glimpse what they would never have been able to even a few years earlier. Rey and Ren often spoke of disturbances in the Force and he knew Leia sensed such things, too. Ran also suspected it was pointless for any of them to try and explain it to him.

That said, he'd been stunned to learn that he himself could touch the Force. He didn't have the same type of connection that Ren or Rey or Leia did, nor did it mean that Ran would ever have become a Jedi in ages past. Still, he was far from what Ren termed 'Force-blind'.

Now that he thought about it, Maz had often hinted that the most effective healers, artists, pilots and musicians-- among others--were able to tap into the Force. Teachers?Musicians? Writers? Maz’s list went on. She'd always admired the best of them. Come to think of it, she didn't even mind the mediocre. It was striving for meaningful connection with other beings that she held as most important, along with the inclination to better the lot of organics in some fashion. He'd seen enough by now to understand that Maz herself had an incredibly powerful connection to the Force. He'd witnessed how she'd singlehandedly reconstructed her fortress, for starters. Maz always emphasized the importance of _connection _. She was forever telling him to pay closer attention to his own.__

__Ran thought he understood—to a point. Completely immersed in music, existing in the moment as he piloted, or standing at a podium and truly reaching an audience, he'd always known he was connecting to_ something _. He'd never given much though as to what that something might be. There were other moments, of course; moments in which he felt closer to another than he'd ever have imagined possible. Surely the Force was strengthened in those.__

______If one followed Ren's logic, then Poe Dameron's extraordinary piloting ability was also thanks to a special awareness of the Force. Presumably that meant that Chewbacca's was, too. As for the legendary Han Solo..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ransolm steered his thoughts away from all thoughts of Captain Solo. Leia'd cried herself to sleep in his arms over her dead husband. Ran hadn't been able to sleep at all afterward._ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia Organa was a firecracker. He'd always loved that about her. She'd smashed down every barrier surrounding his own heart long ago. However, nothing could throw Leia like thoughts of her deeply complicated, most personal relationships. Her twin was an exception for the most part, but Ren, Solo, Vader--no, _Anakin Skywalker _, he corrected himself--___ _ _ _ _ _

________Leia was with her birth father now. Along with Ren, Rey, Anakin and Luke, she was about to ignite one of five lightsabers to begin a solemn ceremony in the valley beyond his sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Skywalker. Who'd become Vader. Ran willed himself not to recoil from the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________+_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She'll return soon." Ren's inky cloak billowed about his imposing figure in the morning breeze. He must have been channelling the Force, because there was no other explanation for why he appeared so supremely untroubled by Tatooine's rapidly soaring temperatures. Ran was nearly melting despite being dressed in fabrics better suited to the conditions.________

 _ _ _Leia'd teased him about being dressed so much like Luke had been the first time she'd ever met her twin--except for the understated, white-on-white embroidery of Ran's high collar and down the front of his tunic, of course. Naturally there was more on his cuffs. When Leia's inspection finally reached his fine leather belt and boots, she'd rolled her eyes and teased that she supposed a Councillor of the New Galactic Alliance couldn't appear scruffy, not even during his off hours in the Outer Rim. He found he had to agree. Besides, Leia never looked any scruffier than he did._ _ _

________He and Rey were perched on a storage crate in the shade of the_ Peraspera's _wing. All in white, they probably looked like two peas in a pod. All in black, Ren was doing a good job of looming over them. Threepio was nowhere to be seen; he had a serious aversion to sand.________

___Rey handed Ren a flask of water, though she’d taken none for herself. Ransolm’s own canteen wasn't well insulated and felt pleasantly cool against his skin. He couldn't channel the Force to keep himself comfortable and he wasn’t accustomed to the heat. Unlike Rey, he hadn't grown up on Jakku as a scavenger of the Metal Lands. Ransolm’s childhood scavenging had taken place on Riosa, which had never lacked for water _or _gotten insufferably hot. At least the sand didn't bother him. He smiled to himself. Leia was surprisingly annoyed by sand.___ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________Ren drank deeply from the flask before handing it back to Rey. Then the Emperor went right back to pacing back and forth like an agitated panthercat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Must you?” Pace, he meant. That habitual pacing of Ren’s was a longstanding joke between them, but Ransolm couldn’t stand it right now—not even if the reason he was doing so much of it was completely understandable. Following the sunrise ceremony, Leia was alone with her birth father for the very first time and that wasn't going to be an easy encounter for either party. Ran could still remember the expression on Leia's face the night she'd told him all that Vader had done to her.__________

 _ _ _Without a word, Ren abruptly turned on his heel and stalked off._ _ _

__________"This family—it has so many wounds," murmured Ran._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It does." Rey agreed. "And some of them have finally begun to heal."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They sat in companionable silence for what must have been a very long time. When Rey sensed a pulse of reassurance from her bondmate, she let Ran know as much. Somewhere beyond the rocks Leia was going so far as to embrace Anakin Skywalker. Ran watched Rey's eyes fill with tears that weren't solely her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It went well," Rey assured him, wiping them away with the back of her hand. "Very well. Luke didn't stay for as long as he thought he might need to. That’s a relief, because it's immensely draining for them to reach us from where they are." Rey had been to wherever 'there' was, Ran knew. Leia said her brother called it a 'World Between Worlds'. Ran couldn't wrap his head around how such a place even existed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He nodded, still pondering her words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You do realize that he'll want to see you, too. Eventually."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Ran admitted. For Leia's sake, he'd try to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________+_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There he is, along with his guardian angel!" Ren hailed them as he and Leia finally returned. Arm in arm, mother and son were in good spirits. Rey smiled at that, hopping off the storage crate to fling her arms around her bondmate's neck. All in white, Rey _did _look a bit like an angel.____________

 _ _ _Ran got to his feet and drew Leia into the briefest of hugs, wishing it could have lasted longer. They stepped apart for appearance's sake and Leia gave Rey a slightly longer embrace. That was probably enough to cover up how matters actually stood between he and the princess. They hadn't let a soul know that anything more than deep friendship ran between them--not that they were breaking any rules. That said, Ran was pretty sure that Lando and the Wookie had their suspicions. Maz likely did, too. She never missed anything.___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Guardian angel?" Leia teased, looping her arm through Ransolm's. "What did you need saving from, Casterfo?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unfortunately Leia didn't tend to miss much, either. More unfortunately, the galactic Emperor didn't even_ try _to change the subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I nearly killed him." Ren blurted, jerking a thumb in Ran's direction. He looked sheepish as he did. Who’d have guessed the Emperor could still seem ten years old?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That had Leia's eyebrows flying up to her hairline. "What?" She looked from Ren to Ran and back again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He didn't tell you?" Ren still looked uncomfortable. His mother gave a slight shake of her head. Leia knew the tale of Rey and Ransolm back on Jakku. This, however, was a totally different story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Surely that’s an exaggeration,” Ransolm interjected smoothly. “It was a very long time ago, we were having a difference of opinion.” He tried to make light of it and lead the conversation in some other direction. Any direction.____________

 _ _ _He should have known better than to expect that to work with Leia. She crossed her arms and looked decidedly unimpressed._ _ _

____________“Do tell." It was never a good sign when her lips thinned like that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What he means to say is that I managed to provoke him, that’s all--" Ransolm began, before Ren could make matters any worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ren wasn't taking the hint. Did the man not recognize an escape pod when he saw one? A Force bond would have been awfully convenient. "We were arguing over you, Mother" Ren confessed. "He hit a nerve. Long story short, I nearly took his head off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What?!"______________

 _ __ _

"And then Rey showed up like some sort of avenging angel, insisting that he'd saved her life years ago and screaming at me to let him well enough alone. Which I did." Nothing like full disclosure— 

______________"Lucky that I recognized you, scavenger boy!" Rey smirked at Ransolm before dimpling at Ren._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Rey wasn't helping. Whatever happened to downplaying the issue?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ren finally understood the expression on Ransolm's face, because he abruptly announced an urgent need to commune further with Anakin near the rocky ridge. Those rocks were suddenly popular, because apparently Rey was going, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ren looked over his shoulder at Ransolm and Leia as he and Rey were leaving: "For all that the two of you live in each other's pockets, it looks like you still have some catching up to do!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Leia waited until Ren and Rey were out of earshot and not a parsec longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I can't believe what I'm hearing! My son tried to_ kill _you? And you didn't think to_ tell _me?" Leia's arms were still folded across her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He started to shrug but stopped himself. He wasn't a schoolboy. "It didn't come up in conversation."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Didn't come up in conversation? I can't imagine a conversation in which something like that would_ begin _to come up!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Exactly!" Which was why it never had. He'd made very sure of that. Leia harrumphed, unimpressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"He could have killed you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But he didn't." Ran couldn't miss the pain that flashed over Leia's face. He'd meant to spare her that. Arms hugged even more tightly around herself, she looked away from him. She was actually shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"He didn't," Ran repeated, taking her gently by the shoulders. He took care to speak as softly he could. "It's in the past, Leia. It happened when we scarcely knew each other. We put it behind us long ago. Surely you can see as much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Leia looked unutterably sad. "I can. I do. I know the two of you are close. But this bothers me, Ransolm. It bothers me that it ever happened, and it bothers me that you never thought to tell me." She still wasn't meeting his eyes, but she let him fold her against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ran kissed the top of her head, then tilted her face toward his with a finger: "Then I shall do my level best to avoid putting you into that situation in the future.” He was very much in earnest, but his teasing tone coaxed a tiny smile out of the princess. “As it stands, I don't think I have any other secrets. At least, not the type that would bother you." Ransolm hoped she understood that he'd wanted to protect her. That said, she probably hated that he'd tried.______________

 _ _ _"Don't try and pull this again, Casterfo. You need to tell me these things, even if you think I don't want to hear them." He saw her blink away the tears that threatened, though she’d finally stopped her trembling._ _ _

______________"Agreed." He brushed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a sad smile, one she hadn’t seen in a very long time. “You have a tremendous capacity for forgiveness, Leia; I know that better than anyone. That you ever so much as _spoke _to me again after all that I did to you is proof enough of that. The two of you have come so far—you’ve already forgiven him so much— I didn't want you to have to do more of the same. Even so, it was wrong of me to keep it from you. I'm sorry. Truly, I am."________________

 _ _"Did anyone ever tell you you’re ridiculously good at apologies, Ransolm Casterfo?" Another smile tugged at the corner of her mouth._ _

______________"It’s probably because I’ve had a little too much practice. Regrettably." He kissed the top of Leia's head this time, and he felt her lean into him. The tension was finally leaving her body. They stood like that until both of them felt better.______________

 _ _ _"How did it go?" he eventually asked. He meant with Anakin, of course. Details of the ceremony with the Sand People could keep._ _ _

______________"It was...a lot," she admitted. Leia was still tucked under Ransolm's chin. Her arms had made their way around his waist, so she must have decided she didn't mind if Ben or Rey saw them after all. Force knew those two had secrets of their own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ran closed his eyes and buried his nose in the softness of Leia's hair, careful not to ruin its elaborate twists. Its scent never failed to remind him of Chinar blossoms. Then he felt Leia clip her lightsaber onto his belt and stepped back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What's this? You won it, fair and square." She had. Leia’d more than borrowed the weapon for the sunrise ceremony, she'd bested Ransolm for it last night at Rotta's palace in front of nearly everybody in it. He’d been pleased; it was was high time she made some claim to it, given her heritage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So you say. Will you wear it for me anyway?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why? Because it ruins the look of your outfits?" he teased, smiling down at her and drawing her closer again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Something like that!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________

___"As you wish. Could I ever deny you anything?” He knew how much she liked it when he whispered against her ear. He couldn’t resist kissing it, either._ _ _

___Rotta had provided gaming tables for the amusement of last night’s party guests, so Leia and Ransolm had agreed to match wits. Before long, she'd won his platinum signet ring and he'd gained her Oro-weave bracelet. That had Rotta pounding the table in delight and calling for a tiebreaker. Leia, insisting she had nothing left to wager, had shot Ransolm a wicked grin and demurely asked if 'Councillor Casterfo' would settle for a kiss. She'd always known how to win over a crowd._ _ _

___Sure enough the whole room had roared, Chewbacca had clapped Ran so hard on the back that his drink spilled, and there'd been nothing left but for Ransolm to place the lightsaber Ren had given him on the table as his own wager. That had won gasps from the crowd, which had already been enjoying the spectacle of two such illustrious personages going head-to-head in a friendly game of cards. Lando had whooped with glee and immediately begun a profitable sideline as to who would emerge the victor._ _ _

______________The game had ended with Ran's saber in Leia's hands, not that he minded. He figured he'd get his kiss in private. This way, Leia was forced to deal with the weapon she had an aversion to on account of its connection to Vader and the Sith. She'd scolded him when they were alone afterward, convinced there was no way any man who'd been banned from playing cards in Canto Bight would ever have been beaten so easily. He'd countered by joking that she was a Skywalker and that she'd probably read his mind without knowing it. They'd left it at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A soft sigh from Leia recalled him to the present. She’d snuggled even further into him. She’d definitely decided that Rey and her son were an audience she didn’t mind having. If they were even looking, that was. He was quite content to follow her lead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ran?" That name sounded odd to him, coming from Leia's lips. She'd never tried it out before. "Am I the only one who calls you Ransolm anymore? Other than the ones who stick with 'Your Excellency', that is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ransolm tried to keep his expression neutral. "Possibly. I don't mind, Leia."______________

__The truth was, 'Ran' suddenly sounded far too much like 'Han'. Coming from her, at least._ _

__Ran. Han. Ransolm couldn't complete with a dead hero. A dead husband, one who memory had probably rendered perfect by now. He knew better than to try._ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________+_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Show them the scenic route! If Casterfo lets you fly this pretty ship of his!” Ren called as Leia, Ran and Rey boarded the _Peraspera _.________________

___Ren meant to stay behind. He would commune with his grandfather for a time. Then he would direct his attention to other matters._ _ _

___ _

__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Do I get to?" Rey asked, running her fingers along the ship's interior panelling as the three of them headed for the cockpit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Do you get to what?" Ran pretended to need reminding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Fly your ship!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't see why not." Ran sat down behind the two seats closest to the _Peraspera's _console, leaving Rey and Leia to take the controls. Threepio shuffled in and took the spot next to him._ _ _ _____________

______________"Excellent!" beamed Rey, immediately claiming the pilot's chair. Her fingers flew over the controls as she readied the ship for takeoff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I can hardly wait to show you Beggar's Canyon," she announced. "It's breathtaking!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"There is absolutely no good reason to show us Beggar's Canyon," came Leia's sharp retort. Rey’s idea of a sightseeing tour was probably close to Han’s. "Ransolm, believe me when I tell you that you do not want this ship anywhere near it! It's breathtaking in every way you don't want to know! Luke says--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"That's a wonderful idea!" Ran interrupted. "What do you say, scavenger girl?" He and Rey exchanged matching grins. He had that devilish look in his eye, the one that told Leia he had his heart set on adventure. "Shall we have Leia take us through when we get there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________+_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	21. Status Update: Part II

+

 

Leia Organa was always the first person to step from any vessel she happened to be aboard.

It was tradition, a simple matter of precedent. You didn't walk in front of the Princess of Alderaan, an Imperial Senator, or the leader of the Rebel Alliance unless you actually outranked her. The same held true for a Senator of the New Republic or the undisputed leader of the Resistance. At one time or another, she had been all of those.

As her sole counterpart on the New Galactic Alliance Executive Council--until elections took place for the other positions, of course--Ransolm had every right to walk beside her, not behind her. Leia liked having him there.

Rank and etiquette went out the window as Rey hurtled past both of them on her way down the _Peraspera's _landing ramp. The young woman who'd lit up Ben's life practically leaped into her best friend's waiting arms, only to have Finn spin her around a few times before both of them were engulfed by Poe, Rose, Connix and who knew who else. That brought a smile to Leia's face.__

____

She was nearly knocked off her feet a second time when a bundle of boyish energy shot past her and targeted Ransolm, who promptly put the culprit into a mock-headlock. It was impossible to say which of them was more delighted, Ransolm or the boy in question. The headlock turned into a fierce bearhug and she understood this was the boy Ransolm had told her about--the one he'd gone back for.

He gestured to indicate Leia's presence and the lad's eyes grew round. Leia hadn't changed her clothing after the early morning ceremony with the Sand People and was very much the picture of regal splendour in a gown and cloak of shining white. Her iconic Chalcedony jewellery only emphasized what was suddenly obvious to the now-flustered youngster: In his haste to greet Ransolm after all these months, he'd nearly knocked royalty off her feet! Leia fought a grin but didn't quite succeed. Queen Breha would have been no more offended than she was.

"Before you stands Her Serene Highness Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Ransolm announced, hands behind his back. His formal manner was a serious contradiction to the twinkle in his eye. He looked torn between wanting to share his amusement with Leia and demonstrating appropriate protocol to the ten-year-old still gaping at her, but managed to keep a straight face in the end: "Princess Leia, might I present Temiri Blagg of Cantonica?" 

Leia nodded, and young Temiri managed a creditable bow: "Your Highness, it is an honour and a pleasure." Ransolm's hand was clear in that pretty little greeting. Why wasn’t it surprising that he'd prepared his protege for every eventuality, including unexpected encounters with princesses? The boy spoke Galactic Basic with no discernible accent, and from what Ransolm had told her that meant he'd learned a great deal in his short time with Maz. The lad positively beamed at Ransolm when he caught his smile of approval.

"Temiri was of great service to Captains Finn and Tico during their mission to Canto Bight,” Ransolm explained. “It was he who created the diversion that allowed for their escape. He has the ring to prove it." He motioned for Temiri to step forward and present his prized possession to Leia.

The boy grinned from ear to ear when she asked for a closer look. That ring turned out to be an antique from the Galactic Civil War. Leia hadn't seen one like it since the days of the Imperial Senate, when coded rings like this one were used to indicate secret support for the Rebel Alliance. Captain Tico had apparently given it to this stableboy, the same one who’d also been part of Ransolm’s network of informants. She made a mental note to ask Rose where she’d gotten it.

"Well done, Temiri," Leia took care to use her most formal voice. Her 'princess voice', Ben had always called it. "Your courage and initiative are to be commended."

The boy looked fit to burst with pride. He also appeared to be considering an escape of his own, for a small crowd had gathered at the foot of the landing ramp and he didn't seem keen on being the centre of attention.

Ransolm's eyes glued him into place before he could manage it: "Temiri has a rare and wonderful gift. I have a feeling you'll appreciate it." He moved some distance away from Leia and the boy before tapping the lightsaber clipped to his belt. "Go on," he encouraged Temiri quietly. "Maz tells me you've earned the right."

The boy's eyes darted briefly in Leia's direction. Without any further hesitation, he stretched his hand toward Ransolm. There was an audible gasp from the onlookers as the lightsaber at Ransolm's hip sailed straight into Temiri's small hand. The boy stared at its silvery hilt in nothing short of awe, turning it every which way and examining it as eagerly as if it were a long-awaited lifeday present.

"You've noticed the switch?" Ransolm inquired, still trying to keep a straight face as he shared another glance with Leia. The boy nodded and Leia suspected she knew exactly what was running through his mind: _Seriously? I get to turn this on? Right here? Right now? In front of everybody? ___

____

Leia loved how his face transformed when he flipped that switch and the saber hissed to life. It reminded her of Ben's expression the first time he'd ever done the same. Temiri Blagg was beyond thrilled-- he was positively mesmerized. He held the glowing blade in front of him, captivated by its light and hum. He even gave it an experimental wave.

"The colour is no reflection on the bearer," Leia was quick to assure him. For a moment she’d thought the child had looked unsettled by the weapon's red blade. In Temiri’s dreams, he’d probably been hoping for blue or green. "The kyber at the heart of this lightsaber has been altered, bent to the will of the one who constructed it. The saber itself is not of light or darkness. You will know the truth of that when you make your own someday."

Ransolm looked surprised—and very pleased—to hear Leia say as much. She expected it was because she'd avoided lightsabers in all the time he'd known her, especially this one. She’d never touched it before this morning. Leia hadn't used a lightsaber since Nar Shaddaa, but in that moment she realized Ransolm had no idea she ever had. 

Temiri must have had enough of princesses _and _lightsabers, because he deactivated the weapon without being asked and handed it to Ransolm. Set to dart away at the first opportunity, he apparently thought better of it when his mentor gave him another pointed look. Understanding, Temiri turned back to Leia and gave her another little bow. Not to be outdone, Ransolm did the same, and his mischievous grin had Leia's heart flipping over in her chest. She half-expected him to wink--and then stopped herself when another memory intruded—__

____

Han, smirking as he winked at her in Yavin's temple throne room. Its bittersweetness passed when the same Wookiee who’d come before her then—the warrior who’d refused any recognition for his heroics but had agreed to accompany his friends as they received their own—swept her into his shaggy embrace. Chewie chuffed a greeting and clapped Ransolm on the back as though he hadn't seen him in years. Nobody looking on would ever have guessed that they'd all been together at Rotta's hours earlier. Greer's radiant face soon joined Chewie's, Poe flashed his megawatt smile and hugged Leia as though his life depended on it, Joph was laughing about something--it was all good, all of it. 

Tatooine’s slaves were free, and they had the rest of this day to celebrate that victory before taking the fight elsewhere. With the exception of Ben, every living soul Leia cared about most was right here. Right now. Peace, friendship, love--Leia was surrounded by it. The future felt as bright as Tatooine's twin suns.

So why did it bother her to see Ransolm walking away with his arm slung around Temiri Blagg's shoulders?

 

 

 

+

 

 

Tents, sunshades and pavilions were a riot of colour stretching across Tatooine's golden sands. Starships and fighters of every description encircled the makeshift encampment. Food and drink were in abundance, most of it offered freely by appreciative locals and the rest of it provided by the ever-hospitable Rotta the Hutt.

Leia spent a pleasant few hours catching up with as many people as she possibly could. She needed a break by the time Lando found her, so she took him up on his offer to escort her to the largest of the pavilions. Rotta was holding court in its welcome shade, fanned by a pair of Twi'leks holding large fronds from a plant Leia couldn't begin to identify. Their gregarious host appeared surprisingly refreshed after the events of last evening. 

Leia wondered how much sleep Hutts required. Apparently less than Lando Calrissian, because Lando declared his intention to head to the _Falcon _for an afternoon nap. Leia was mildly surprised he hadn't stayed to let Rotta fuss over him considering the Hutt was known for pampering his guests.__

____

True to form, Rotta insisted on installing Leia on a cushioned dais like some sort of queen. The unnecessary extravagance of it had her smiling. Still, the silk carpet and the veritable mountain of cushions weren’t exactly a hardship after being on her feet for so long. Woven screens surrounded three sides of the dais, giving her enough privacy to lean back on those gloriously soft pillows and close her eyes. It occurred to her that maybe Rotta had the right idea.

"Alone, at last." Ransolm’s voice was velvet soft and just what Leia needed to hear. He had a talent for choosing his moments. She hadn't heard him coming, for he always walked so quietly. What Leia _could _sense was the smile on his face. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, Ransolm handed her a tall, cool glass of something pink and sparkling. Leia accepted it with a smile, patting the carpet beside her where she sat with her feet tucked to one side under satiny cushions.__

____

"Relatively alone,” she sighed--not that she had to remind him. Rotta's pavilion was bustling with people. She and Ransolm weren’t the only ones lounging about so decadently either, even if it felt that way since their cushioned nest was screened on three sides. “Your timing is impeccable, Councillor Casterfo.” She gave him a little salute with her glass.

He returned it with his own. “I aim to please."

"You seldom fail."

He smirked, eyes dancing with what remained unspoken. A serving droid glided over but Leia waved it away.

Ransolm stretched out beside her, careful to maintain a perfectly appropriate distance. She noticed that he'd rolled up his shirtsleeves, which always enhanced the view. Ice cubes clinked against the sides of his glass when he swirled his drink.

"How are you faring, all things considered?" Ransolm’s face matched her own in its carefully neutral expression. The dais faced the centre of the pavilion and they were plainly visible to anyone who cared to look their way. 

"Well enough. Much better now, to be honest." Leia kept her glass in her left hand but shifted her right so that Ransolm could take it if he noticed. He didn't disappoint her; he never did. Leia glanced down at the spot where their interlaced fingers were safely hidden beneath the folds of her gown. 

It was always about the angles, the optics--the perception.

"I expect we'd be forgiven," Ran remarked softly, giving Leia’s fingers a slight squeeze. Leia knew how much he hated hiding. He'd hidden too much for too many years, and it went against his nature to do more of the same. It went against her own, too.

"I expect you're right. It can't be considered _collusion _if we acted in the name of galactic peace--that's hardly nefarious. Other than what remains of the First Order, I doubt anyone would be calling for our heads."__

____

"True enough. In some circles, it might even be considered romantic." He smiled as his long fingers began tracing soft circles of their own against Leia’s palm.

"Anyone interested in that sort of thing is too entertained by the antics of our Emperor and Rey of Jakku to spare much thought for what you and I may, or may not, be up to." Leia's mouth curved into a smile of her own. 

It was ironic. It was funny, actually. When there'd been nothing more than friendship between she and Ransolm years ago, the gossips had a field day. Now, when there actually _was _, there wasn't so much as a whisper of the same. "Remind me what they’ve taken to calling them on the HoloNet? Lo-Rey, was it?”__

____

____

"Something like that. Rey-Lo, I believe. Her name first, for whatever reason.” Ransolm shook his head. "That wedding is going to be quite the sensation."

"Quite the circus, you mean. That not-so-secret wedding! I can't believe they went ahead and announced it. Idiots!” Leia rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. “At least they had the sense to keep the time and place a secret."

After a long pause, Leia gave Ransolm’s fingers a squeeze of her own. "Some things are better off as secrets-- for now."

"Agreed.” Ransolm’s face revealed nothing but he understood her meaning. He flopped onto his back amidst the profusion of pillows. He hadn’t relinquished Leia's hand and appeared to be contemplating the colourful silk panels of the pavilion overhead. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he made his next observation:

"Technically, ours was more of a meeting of the minds--or so I like to think." 

“Not that we agreed on much of anything at first!” Leia teased. Neither of them spoke for a time, content to listen to the comings and goings of those in and around the pavilion. They kept their linked hands safely out of sight. Eventually the pavilion grew quiet.

Ransolm leaned up on his elbows to determine why. It was a minor miracle that no one else had joined them, and a major one now that pretty much everybody looked to be leaving. Sure enough, Rotta’s entourage was trailing off in the wake of his floating platform like an absurdly long cloak.

They _were _alone.__

____

__

“Wonder of wonders,” murmured Leia. She’d noticed as much at the very same time.

“It wasn’t until after we’d signed the accord that—“ Ransolm began. Leia silenced him with a fingertip pressed to his lips and he smiled. Apparently she thought there were better uses for his mouth just then.

Amilyn Holdo’d been fond of saying there was nothing in the universe more dangerous than a pair of dark, pretty eyes. As far as Leia was concerned, Amilyn had gotten the colour all wrong. As Leia gazed into those of vivid blue, Ransolm gave her a look of such intensity that she could scarcely breathe. She sank back into the cushions and he shifted himself closer, leaning over her and trailing his thumb along her cheek while his fingertips teased the nape of her neck. Leia closed her eyes and they savoured a lingering kiss, one made all the sweeter by the hundreds of glances they'd already exchanged that day. 

It was Ransolm who finally broke it. He sighed, propping himself up on an elbow and toying with the silvery squares of sculpted Chalcedony resting against Leia’s collarbone. The necklace was warm against her skin and Leia knew he loved seeing her wear it. After all, he'd won it back for her.

Apparently he wasn’t finished talking. Not that she minded, for she loved the sound of his voice. She always had, though the way he was trailing a fingertip along her collarbone was really quite distracting --

"I cared for you deeply, and on so many levels. I also loved what you represented--the _idea _of you, if you will. I’d lost faith in my own judgement, but you never stopped shining like the brightest of stars.” He looked down, quiet for a moment. “Then there’s_ you _, Leia—the person. That’s an important distinction, I think—" Ransolm stopped, for Leia's fingers had started a quest of their own. She wound her arms around his lean, muscular form, pulling him into an entirely different embrace. It was heady, exhilarating--and an incredibly bad idea.__

____

___Groaning, Ransolm rolled away, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He raked both hands through his hair as he lay there. "You are going to be the death of me, Councillor Organa!" Leia smirked at that, propped herself up on an elbow so she could study his face. He was still smiling, despite the fact they were a decent distance apart again._ _ _

_____ _

That would never do—not even if they needed to behave. Leia snuggled closer so that her head rested on Ransolm’s chest. She breathed in the warm, wonderfully spicy scent of him, wondering how he always managed to smell so good. Her mind wandered to how heavenly it would feel later, when he unpinned her hair and massaged the tension from her shoulders. They hadn’t had the chance to talk today—not really. Not about Anakin, or Ben, or whatever Ben had nearly done to Ransolm months and months ago. It had been an utterly draining day. She was sincerely looking forward to the end of it.

Running her fingertips over his firmly muscled chest, Leia tried to slip her fingers between the buttons of his tunic but he captured that hand, lifting it to his lips before pressing another soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

"You have a definite taste for danger,” he murmured. 

Leia wanted to kiss him, badly. She wanted his clever fingers to reach beneath her cloak and find the bare skin between her shoulder blades, she wanted to feel him trace patterns there, just as he did whenever he could get away anything like that—especially when Leia’s eyes threatened to glaze over during particularly tedious diplomatic functions. She wanted to do many things--

But Ransolm sat up. Old habits died hard, and he’d kept his eyes on the pavilion’s entrance. He’d been ready for the serving droid that had just hovered over bearing its tray of fruits and cheeses. Leia decided against lounging around any longer and sat up, too. Ransolm was right: they were taking too many chances. 

"You've made quite an impression on Temiri.” He and Leia each made selections from the tray. They asked the serving droid to leave it with them so it didn't need to keep hovering back.

"Apparently!” Leia grinned, nibbling on a fig. It was delicious.

"Trust me, there's nothing like a real-life princess to make a young boy want to be a hero.” Ransolm grinned.

"I take it there’s a story here?" 

"Have I never told you?" Leia shook her head, curious. 

"I must have been ten--eleven, perhaps? when I first saw you. On the HoloNet, of course. Everyone knew who you were— the fiery, beautiful Rebel princess, leading us all in the fight against Palpatine's Empire. Some part of me was probably yours forever, even then!” he joked. Leia wondered if that wasn’t true.“I expect that would have been before your escapades on Endor."

Endor. Just before she'd married Han. "That would have made you all of _ten _,” she observed drily.__

____

"Never underestimate the heroic aspirations of ten-year-old boys!" Ransolm laughed, unperturbed. He and Leia often poked fun at the difference in their ages, but something sank in the pit of Leia's stomach. Why was it suddenly bothering her? It had never felt significant before. Unlikely, but hardly important. There'd been thirteen years between she and Han. They'd had their issues, but that hadn’t been one of them.

____

____

Ransolm obviously noticed the change in her expression. "Enough talk of princesses. It’s not as though you care for it." Leia didn't catch the look on his face when he turned away. She had no idea he'd also been thinking of the man who’d always flown the _Falcon _, the hero Leia’d loved and lost.__

____

"I didn't mind playing princess today," she assured him. "Anyone could see Temiri was thrilled, but if you ask me, he was more impressed by that lightsaber." Why did she get the feeling Ransolm was suddenly out of sorts? He was. Leia knew him well enough to see it but had no idea why. 

"There’s one way to make certain no one ever calls you 'Princess' again, Leia." At least she knew where the conversation was going next. They’d been over this before.

"You think I should let the Alderaanians crown me Queen— Queen of a dead planet? They've elected a leader. They don't need a Queen! Royal titles mean nothing in this day and age, and living in the past is never a good idea." Ransolm knew her objections perfectly well. He didn't happen to agree with them.

"Imagine what it would mean to the Alderaanian diaspora!” he countered. “Think of the symbolism, if nothing else. Alderaan may be gone, but its ideals, its values--they are very much alive. So are you!"

"You're _persistent _, if nothing else. And you're never going to be an echo chamber, are you?" Leia smiled.__

____

"You know me so well! Besides, that would be deadly dull." She’d coaxed a smile out of him.

"Most definitely. Just for the record? This particular princess thinks you’ve turned out to be quite the hero, Ransolm Casterfo.” 

“I hope so.” He had the oddest expression on his face.

“I know so. Building peace is seriously underrated in my estimation.” Before Leia could decide what accounted for that look, they had company.

"There you are!" Greer Sonnel had found them, and she waved as she called out a greeting. Ever the gentleman, Ransolm was on his feet long before she reached the dais. He and Greer exchanged kisses on the cheek, and Leia smiled as he poured on his usual charm: 

“I didn’t have the chance to tell you earlier, but you are looking positively radiant, Greer Sonnel. Peace time obviously agrees with you!” Greer laughed, thanking him for the compliment. She was expecting a baby with Joph Seastriker, which had prompted more than its fair share of jokes about peace and its effect on the galaxy's population. 

"It certainly does! Don't let that go to your head, Casterfo. It's not like you managed it all by yourself. Why are you still lazing around here, anyway? Time to look sharp!" 

"I always do!" He pretended to be offended. Even with his shirtsleeves rolled up, Leia had to agree. 

"That's not what I meant. Haven't either of you noticed that everyone is gone? They've all headed over to watch the sparring. North side of camp. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not there already. Get a move on, because I've got a lot riding on how quickly you take down all comers, Casterfo. Time for you to lose that pretty-boy reputation!"

"I beg your pardon?" 

Greer put her hands on her hips, enjoying the opportunity to ruffle his feathers just a bit. “What I mean is, only a handful of people have ever seen you do anything but _talk _. They don’t know if you can fly, they don’t know if you can fight—Greer’s eyes twinkled at what she might have said next—“and for all they know, you can’t even tell one end of a blaster from the other." She smirked, settling for that instead. She was from Pamarthe and he knew what she'd meant.__

____

Ransolm narrowed his eyes. He was never one to back down from a challenge—or from anything else, for that matter. Leia was surprised he wasn't halfway out the door already.

"I'll have you know that Temiri’s trying to persuade anyone who’ll give him the time of day to take him on--with a quarterstaff," Greer added. It was impossible to miss how Ransolm brightened at that.

"Exactly how much have you staked on this, Greer Sonnel?” He crossed his arms and tried to look stern, which didn’t work. It was clear he could hardly wait to get in on the action. 

“Only my reputation. On your success, I’ll have you remember.”

“I never thought I’d see the day!” Ransolm laughed, extending a hand to Leia: "Shall we?"

She gave a slight shake of her head. "You go on. We'll catch up." 

"Fair enough!" He wasted no time in heading out the door. Leia's eyes followed him as he left.

Greer shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the day, either. You and Casterfo, alone, with neither one of you trying to rip the other's head off? Remember those days, Leia? I couldn't believe it the first time you two went at it--he gave every bit as good as he got. I thought you were going to kill each other. I should have known..." Her voice trailed off, for the look on Leia' face stopped her. Her friend's expression had become pensive, possibly even sad.

Wondering why, Greer sat down and snagged a slice of jogan fruit from the serving tray. 

Leia made herself smile. That shouldn’t have been difficult, because she was happy to see Greer again. "He's right. You look wonderful. You're absolutely glowing. And I’m sure you already know that jogan fruit is supposed to be good for the baby." Leia watched Greer take another of the purple and white slices from the tray. "When I was expecting Ben, Han was forever bringing me more of it than I could possibly eat!”

"That would be just like him," Greer smiled.

"How are you feeling? Odds are this one'll turn out to be a pilot with you and Joph as parents."

"That wouldn't surprise me, but we won't expect him to follow in our footsteps. No hyperspace travel for him until he’s older anyway, given my medical history. I’ve been lucky. The Bloodburn hasn't caused any problems, and the doctors had no concerns about my travelling here to be with all of you."

"I'm glad. You deserve it." Peacetime meant people were finally free to think about their futures. “Wait—did you just say you’re having a boy?”

"Yes. That's no secret, but the name is.” Greer smiled. "We wanted to tell you what it is though, considering who he'll be sharing it with."

Leia guessed at once. "Han," she said softly. Greer nodded. 

"You know he treated me like a daughter. He always looked out for me. Besides, it goes without saying that Joph grew up idolizing the one and only Han Solo!" 

"He would have liked that, Greer. He'd carry on about how you'd be crazy to saddle any kid with a name like his, but deep down, he'd be thrilled." Leia felt tears filling her eyes and willed them away. "Han Seastriker--it has a nice ring to it."

Leia rose to her feet, stepping off the dais and looping her arm through Greer's. "I guess it's time for some entertainment!” She tried to sound lighthearted but she couldn't fool Greer.

+

Lando whooped, pumping a fist in the air as his daughter finished the man from Pamarthe. The burly pilot she'd just knocked flat on his back dusted himself off as Liina gave him a hand up. That pilot looked surprisingly pleased considering he’d been thrashed by a female half his size. Leia smirked, assuming it was because Liina Calrissian had inherited more than her father’s charm--the girl was downright gorgeous. That she could fight like that must have been the ultimate aphrodisiac to any man of Pamarthe.

“I take it this is your idea of a nap?” Leia observed dryly, arching an eyebrow at Lando. He'd never made it to the _Falcon _at all. Unsurprisingly, he’d gotten sidetracked by taking wagers on the outcomes of the impromptu sparring matchups.__

____

The crowd was eagerly anticipating the next contest but Leia’s attention was drawn to Ransolm and the boy from Canto Bight. She could see them past the outskirts of the crowd, though no one other than Maz was giving them a second glance. Both of them held slender wooden poles. Leia couldn't help but notice that Ransolm's shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest—or that he was grinning like the ten-year-old.

Hosnian martial arts looked a lot like dancing to Leia, and Temiri was taking his very first steps. He kept watching Ransolm's feet, asking questions, and trying to imitate whatever he was being shown. Every so often Ransolm would stop and have him adjust the position of his left hand on the staff. Even from a distance, Leia could tell that he was loving every minute of it.

The crowd around her cheered, because the two men squaring off in the main ring were putting on quite the show. Leia clapped her hands along with everyone else but her eyes were constantly drawn to Ransolm and the boy. Instead of making his way to where the other contestants were gathered, Ransolm had sought Temiri first. He was taking his time with him, too. 

Leia was a bit surprised, especially considering how eager he'd been to go out and prove his mettle earlier. Then again, Ransolm didn't need to prove anything to anyone; he was hardly young or foolish any more. In the end he must have worked with the boy for the better part of an hour. Leia was still watching when a triumphant Temiri finally succeeded in knocking Ransolm off his feet, not that he hadn’t let that happen on purpose. When Ransolm hopped back up and ruffled the boy's hair in approval, it hit her.

Hard.

Ransolm might not see it, but Leia could.

 

She wasn't out of sorts because her son and her lover acted so much like brothers, for she already knew how close they'd become. The queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't there on account of Anakin Skywalker, either. It was because she realized something that Ransolm Casterfo did not.

 

There was something missing from his life, something she doubted he'd ever given any thought to. Someday, that would change.

A roar from the crowd brought her back to her surroundings but the hour that followed left her feeling rather lost. Leia was vaguely aware that she was applauding, smiling, and otherwise playing the role she was expected to. Even so, her thoughts were only for the sandy-haired man who'd become her partner in every way that mattered.

She and Ransolm constantly spoke of the future--the future of the New Galactic Alliance, that was. They never spoke of it in relation to themselves and all of a sudden, Ransolm's was all she could think about. To most, Leia was a princess, a general, a hero of the Rebellion and of the Resistance. To herself? Well, much of her personal life had been a personal hell. So many losses, so many mistakes---

The afternoon wore on, and it was no surprise to Leia when Ransolm finally joined the sparring and proceeded to make short work of every single one of his opponents. Greer Sonnel heckled him him half the time but spent the other half shouting to every pilot in Inferno Squadron that she'd known he had it in him all along. 

Lando hadn't bet against Ransolm either, not even when he and Liina squared off. Theirs was a contest without weapons of any kind, classic hand-to-hand combat. That meant their strong, lithe bodies were in close proximity for longer stretches of time than Leia could suddenly stomach. The contest ended in her defeat, but Liina Calrissian didn't look terribly defeated—especially not when Ransolm bent over her hand and gave it a gallant kiss. He always knew how to play to a crowd. Normally, that would have had Leia smiling. 

Lando was waving proudly to his daughter, a broad grin on his face. 

"Lando?" Leia asked quietly. Lando turned to her, surprised by the serious tone in her voice. “What's the single greatest joy of your life?" That was definitely a question out of the blue and Lando seemed taken aback. His response was no surprise, though. He gestured to the ring. 

"You're looking at her, Leia. You know that.” He turned his attention back to Liina, wondering why Leia had ever asked.

At that very moment, Ransolm stood alone in the empty ring. Leia caught him looking quizzically at her but could barely meet his eyes.

As promised, Rey of Jakku finally stepped to the centre of the makeshift arena. When she did, the crowd instinctively stepped back. They were leery of Rey, even if her opponent wasn’t. She and Finn began an immensely entertaining contest. It was clear how much they were enjoying themselves and that was very, very helpful. Maybe a few people would leave here today a little less afraid of Rey.

Living legend that she was, Rey of Jakku unsettled half the galaxy by virtue of her very existence. It didn't matter that she'd always aligned herself with the Resistance. To many, her rumoured power was terrifying. The fact she was about to marry the mysterious Emperor Ren didn't help, and that made Leia sad to think about. Even Luke had been feared by many, for people tended to fear what they couldn't understand.

Finn and Rey embraced when their contest ended and the crowd began to disperse. Most people assumed the afternoon’s entertainment had come to an end. Leia was among those who remained, for Rey had remained in the centre of the arena. Not only that, but she was giving Ransolm a very meaningful look.

__He stepped forward. Ransolm had emerged as the undisputed champion of the day, a surprise that was probably all over the HoloNet by now and certainly wasn’t going to hurt his reputation. None had bested him in any form of combat. That story was about to get better, because Rey of Jakku had just ignited her lightsaber.__

 _ _When Ransolm did the same, whoops and applause from those still gathered greeted that sight. The outcome of this contest had to be a foregone conclusion. Still, the promise of seeing lightsabers in action was too enticing a prospect to miss. Casterfo was known to wear a lightsaber, but the assumption had always been that it was a symbolic holdover from his days as Emperor Ren’s Viceroy. He’d never been known to use it. Something in Ransolm’s expression told Leia the audience had no idea what they were in for. To tell the truth, she didn't, either._ _

__It took all of twenty seconds to change that. Lightsaber duels were the stuff of legends, of stories. Finn had fought well against Rey with a staff, but Finn was no master of Hosnian martial arts, nor had he trained with Kylo or the Knights of Ren. Ransolm had, and it showed._ _

____

The pair launched into a display that left even the most seasoned observers stunned. Rey and Ransolm wheeled and spun their way through forms that Leia recognized, drawing gasps from the crowd when they advanced to ones she'd never seen, let alone tried. Their weapons were a glowing blur, their level of skill astonishing, and something else was happening too, Leia realized. Something simple, but at the same time very clever--for every so often, Ransolm would taunt Rey like an annoying kid sister.

That had an interesting effect on the crowd. There was no doubt the audience was dazzled by the level of skill they were witnessing, and the glowing sabers added an undeniable element of theatricality. Leia wondered if that same audience also realized that Ransolm was taking full advantage of the opportunity to make Rey seem less terrifying. Not only that, he was having the time of his life.

The finale--Ransolm flat on his back, laughing as Rey helped him back to his feet after finally getting the better of him--was a masterstroke. Why wasn’t she surprised? Leia felt the tug of an invisible thread as Ransolm's eyes sought hers and he beamed at her. He looked confused when she didn't smile back, not that he let it show for long.

Leia didn't smile—she couldn't. Everything had crashed down around her in the space of an afternoon. 

__Circumstances changed. She and Ransolm were united in a common cause, just as she and Han had once been. What happened when they no longer shared that goal? She had experience in that department as he did not, and a failed marriage to prove it._ _

__For the first time, she truly understood what must have been going through Han's mind when he'd offered to step aside in favour of Luke on Endor all those years ago. He’d loved her enough to put her future happiness ahead of his own. It was time for her to do the same for Ransolm, even if she couldn't tell him her reasons. He would only dig in those stubborn, idealistic heels of his and insist that none of them mattered one jot. The trouble was, they did._ _

____

____

People didn't bleed to death from lightsaber wounds. Not usually, because the blade cauterized the wound and prevented blood loss. She’d wielded the weapon skilfully enough to know it. One swift blow—it was the right thing to do. She had no doubt it was the right thing, however abruptly she'd arrived at that conclusion. It would be excruciatingly painful for both of them. 

She expected it would rank up there with losing a limb, but Ransolm was a survivor. More importantly, he’d thank her someday. Someday, he'd know every joy that he deserved, even one he'd never considered. Leia realized she was being utterly unfair to Ransolm Casterfo—completely selfish, for he was just shy of forty. The truth of what she needed to do had become crystal clear to Leia Organa all in the span of a day. 

+

A shooting star blazed across the velvet of the night sky as Ransolm joined Leia near the _Peraspera _. The day had been long, the night was young, and the voices from the campfires dotting the darkness were full of hope and laughter.__

__Ransolm’s hands rested lightly at her hips as he stood behind her in the starlight. Leia steeled herself for what she needed to say, because in another moment he’d lean down to kiss her ear, or her temple, or maybe just fold her closer to him, and she’d lose her resolve completely. That meteor felt like a sign from the Force itself._ _

____

"Some things are all the more beautiful because they're never meant to last forever." Even as she said the words, Leia's instincts were to shelter the beauty of what existed between them--to shield it, to protect it--not rip it out by the roots. She told herself it was better this way. Someday he'd thank her.

Something in Leia's tone gave Ransolm pause. "Agreed, yet beauty is also found in that which endures," he countered softly. She’d stepped away from him. Thoughtful, he studied her profile. Leia wasn’t acting like herself, and she hadn't since they'd left Rotta's pavilion. What was troubling her? He knew full well that hers had been an emotionally exhausting day. That was why he’d sought her out just now. She’d avoided him all afternoon.

When her eyes finally met his, they told him all he needed to know. 

"I expect we're not talking about the night sky, are we." Ran kept his tone light, praying he was wrong all the same. The cheerful campfires and snatches of laughter in the distance felt like they were mocking him.

"I’m being utterly unfair to you, Ransolm,” he heard her saying. A heartbeat later came the words that shocked him to his core:

"You deserve so much more than I can give you. I can't do this anymore."

She may as well have shot him. Her aim had always been excellent. Frozen into place, there was pure anguish on his face.

He said nothing.

"It would be wrong of me to put it off any longer." Leia meant to give him the night to collect himself, then. A few hours to sort himself out before they had to present a united front in public.

Words had always come easily to Ransolm Casterfo, even the most cutting. Ran could find none in that moment. Leia Organa did nothing by accident; she never had. 

And so he said nothing. He simply turned on his heel and walked out into the blackness of the desert beyond his ship.

 

 

 +


	22. Chapter 21+, a.k.a. Status Update Part II+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Thank you for putting up with me and my nonsense. Please consider revisiting Chapter 21 before beginning this one. I've made a few important changes, some of them minutes before adding this update. Once again, I apologize for the posting kerfuffle. I promise not to subject you to anything like that again.

+

 

Leia left the _Falcon _behind and stepped into the pre-dawn chill of Tatooine. The_ Peraspera _would soon depart in order to rendezvous with its escort and she couldn't put off her return any longer. She and Ransolm had called a New Alliance Star Destroyer home for the past few months. Colossal as it was, it wouldn’t feel big enough for the two of them now.__

_____ _

_____ _

Hugging her cloak around her as she walked, she wondered how Ransolm was faring. Probably not a whole lot better than she was. That only made her feel worse. 

Squaring her shoulders as she approached it, Leia took a deep breath before stepping onto the ramp that led to their ship. _Ransolm's ship, _she reminded herself.__

____

____

____

____

Leia noted what was on the table when she reached the main cabin: The lightsaber he'd promised to wear for her. The bracelet he'd won from her at Rotta's the night before, when everything had felt so perfect...

If the items were there, then Ransolm must be too. 

Leia made her way to the cabin officially reserved for her use. Technically it had never been more than a place to keep her things, for they'd made themselves a little sanctuary in the privacy of the main cabin. Leia realized she'd never actually slept in this one. 

Letting her hopelessly wrinkled gown pool around her ankles, she unpinned her hair and stepped out of the sorry-looking finery. She reached for a nondescript grey jumpsuit instead. Tears threatened when she brushed her hair out, for someone else had taken to doing that task. It hadn't been a chore to him at all. Closing her eyes at the thought of that someone, she quickly rebraided her hair before coiling it around her head and pinning it firmly into place. 

Leia didn't bother checking in the mirror; she knew what she'd see there. She hardly needed a reminder. Resting her forehead against the cabin's doorframe for a moment, she squared her shoulders again and headed to the main cockpit.

Ransolm wasn't there. That meant he was probably outside, conducting the exterior portion of the pre-flight checklist. He must have kept out of her way when he'd seen her coming. Leia was just finishing the interior checklist when he ghosted into the cockpit and took the captain's chair without so much as a glance in Leia’s direction. He flipped a series of switches, keying in the coordinates of their rendezvous point.

Leia risked a sidelong glance at him. His clothing was every bit as rumpled as the dress she'd discarded so he must have slept in it. If he hadn't changed, then he hadn't spent the night aboard this ship, either. She wondered if that meant he'd been with Maz. She hoped so, because she hated the thought of him all alone. Ransolm’s hair was sticking out every which way, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his stony expression revealed nothing of his feelings. 

Leia had discovered a keyhole once in the oldest section of the Royal Palace on Alderaan. When she'd tried peering through the oddly-shaped opening, she'd seen very little of the room beyond. That locked door hid its secrets just as surely Ransolm's face hid his thoughts now--not that she had difficulty imagining what had to be going through his mind. She'd hurt him, badly. She'd hurt herself too.

It was all for the best. In time, Ransolm would come to see as much.

An old saying came to mind, another one about a keyhole. She'd heard it as a child from a cheerful, wrinkled soul who lived in Aldera: 'You look like you've been dragged through a keyhole backwards, child!' It was supposed to mean that someone looked untidy. Ransolm was beyond untidy, he looked awful—completely wretched, and there was no escaping that it was her fault.

The ship lifted off. Slipping free of the planet's atmosphere, it left Tatooine's harshness behind. When Leia glanced at Ransolm again he turned to her unexpectedly. His blue gaze tore into her heart:

“I thought we were happy!" Those eyes of his were imploring her not to deny it.

_We were! _Leia wanted to scream inside her head. She'd been happier than she had in a long time. Then she'd shot it all to hell with her very own blaster._ For his sake, _she reminded herself.__

_____ _

_____ _

When that failed to draw any response, Ransolm slumped in his chair and looked the other way.

\+ 

"Good morning, Your Excellencies!" Theepio's metallic voice preceded his entry. He took his customary place behind the two of them. Leia and Ransolm greeted him, though they hadn't extended each other that courtesy.

"Status update?" Ransolm's tone was clipped. His question was for Threepio but the dagger was for Leia.

Theepio was completely oblivious to the significance of those words.

"Certainly! I'm happy to be of assistance," the droid answered brightly. "Grand Admiral Thrawn reports that relief efforts in the Saar and Meri systems are proceeding to his satisfaction. He sincerely regrets that he cannot say the same of his efforts to pinpoint General Hux's position. His full report awaits your attention. 

Mara Jade and the Knights of Ren have departed Batuu for points unknown on account of a disturbance they intend to investigate, which apparently originated in the Unknown Regions. If you ask me, it might as well remain unknown if it's all the way out there!

As for today's agenda, upon arrival in Kurbus, you can expect to be greeted by Governor Paljusilmi. You will recall that it is customary for humans to maintain eye contact with the set of eyes closest to their own, as doing so with seven pairs is a physical impossibilty. It is considered perfectly polite to wear gloves while greeting Kurbusi, as the secretions from their pores are acidic..."

 

 

+


End file.
